(REMAKE) The Truth About Forever
by WijayaKim17
Summary: Chanyeol dinyatakan positif mengidap HIV yang ditularkan dari temannya, ia berniat untuk membalas dendam pada temannya tersebut, untuk itu ia nekad pergi ke Yogya demi membalaskan dendamnya itu. Akan tetapi, dendam itu kian menyurut sejak ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo. Apa Chanyeol akan mengurungkan niatnya itu? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya?
1. Chapter 1 Neighbour From Mars

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Sinopsis :**

Chanyeol dinyatakan positif mengidap HIV yang ditularkan dari temannya, ia berniat untuk membalas dendam pada temannya tersebut, untuk itu ia nekad pergi ke Yogya demi membalaskan dendamnya itu. Akan tetapi, dendam itu kian menyurut sejak ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo. Apakah Chanyeol akan mengurungkan niatnya itu?. [CHANSOO] [D.O] [KYUNGSOO] [CHANYEOL] [PCY]

Original Story By. **Orizuka "The Truth About Forever : Membenci Membuatmu Kesepian"**

* * *

 ** _Sedikit informasi dulu, cerita ini diambil dari novel karya Orizuka yang dirilis di tahun 2008 dan dirilis ulang di tahun 2010 dengan judul yang sama. Cerita ini banyak sekali yang suka, dan sudah banyak juga yang bikin remakenya denga tokoh-tokoh kesukaan mereka. Nah, karena author adalah penggemar CHANSOO, jadi tokoh utama di cerita ini ya CHANSOO atuh!, manya ujug-ujug jadi CHANBAEK, pan teu nyambung (Sabar thor, jangan emosi gitu). (Terus tujuan author nulis ini apa?) Ya, buat informasi aja, jadi buat yang udah pernah baca cerita ini, cerita ini memang bukan original buatan author, ini hanyalah remake dengan penggantian nama tokoh dan beberepa penyesuaian lainnya. Begitu. Ngarti ora? (Bodo amat thor, yang penting CHANSOO selalu jaya). Apasih?, GJ pisan anaknya teh._**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Neighbour From Mars**

* * *

Di dalam kereta, seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 20 tahunan tertidur dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Suara dentum- dentum keras terdengar dari headphone besar yang merosot dari telinganya dan kini malah melingkar di lehernya.

Seorang anak perempuan menatap wajah laki-laki di depannya dengan cermat. Ibu dari anak perempuan itu juga sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Kemudian, anak perempuan itu bangkit dan mendekati laki-laki tersebut. Dia memperhatikan iPod yang terletak di pangkuan laki-laki itu dan mencoba menyentuhnya.

 _"Jangan!"_ , seru laki-laki itu, membuat anak perempuan itu tersentak kaget.

Namun, mata laki-laki itu masih terpejam. Rupanya, dia hanya mengigau. Anak perempuan itu menghela napas lega, lalu kembali menjulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu bergerak gelisah.

 _"Jangan! Lepaskan aku! JANGAN!",_ seru laki-laki itu.

Si anak perempuan terlonjak kaget dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

 _"Ada apa sayang?"_ , kata ibu dari anak itu. Rupanya ibu itu terbangun karena teriakan keras si laki-laki.

Anak perempuan itu pun menangis karena kaget. Ibu si anak menenangkannya, lalu melirik tajam ke arah laki-laki tadi. Chanyeol, si laki-laki tadi, masih terlalu kaget dengan mimpinya. Tepatnya mimpi buruk yang sudah sekian lama ini mengganggunya. Chanyeol menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di wajahnya, lalu menatap si ibu yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

 _"Oh. Maaf",_ kata Chanyeol setelah melihat anaknya masih terisak meski dia tak tahu persis apa kesalahannya.

Si ibu tidak peduli dengan permintaan maaf Chanyeol, dan membuang muka. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Chanyeol menghela napas berat mengingat mimpinya tadi. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkeram lengan kirinya.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah sampai di Yogya, kota yang dua hari lalu tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi kota tempat tinggalnya. Saat itu, temannya memberi tahu tempat tinggal seseorang yang kini sedang dicarinya. Nekad. Ya, itulah modalnya datang ke kota ini. Chanyeol tak bisa mundur lagi. Dia sudah mendapatkan info penting tentang seseorang yang dicarinya, dan dia tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

Setelah menghela napas, Chanyeol memanggul carrier-nya dan mulai berjalan untuk mencari bus kota. Chanyeol menatap rumah-rumah di depannya yang tampak seperti bangunan kost. Dia sampai dengan selamat setelah penjual minuman di depan stasiun menyuruhnya untuk naik bus nomor 4. Sekarang, dia berada di kawasan perumahan di dekat Universitas Gadjah Mada, berniat untuk mencari kost.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki banyak uang. Akan tetapi ia memiliki cukup simpanan, walaupun memang tidak banyak, maka dari itu ia harus mencari kost dengan harga sewa yang semurah-murahnya. Tidak perlu bagus, toh dia tidak akan lama berada di kota ini. Setelah bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya, Chanyeol akan segera pergi. Setelah dua jam mencari, Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah warung makan.

Selesai dengan makan siangnya, Chanyeol bertanya pada si penjual letak kost laki-laki yang murah. Si penjual menyarankan untuk pergi ke tempat kenalannya yang berada di gang sebelah. Chanyeol pun mengikuti sarannya.

Dan, di sini lah dia berada, di depan sebuah bangunan reyot yang sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk rubuh. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua dan tampak menyeramkan karena semua catnya mengelupas aneh. Atap bangunan itu juga tampak seperti akan runtuh jika diterpa angin kencang.

 _"Serius? Emang ada yang mau tinggal disini?"_ Chanyeol bergumam. Namun, dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

 _"HEY, SIAPA KAMU? MAU NGAPAIN? MAU NGEKOST?"_

Seorang ibu berdaster batik yang merupakan pemilik kost menyambut Chanyeol dengan suara stereo, membuat Chanyeol merasa headphone-nya akan sangat berguna untuk menghindari kerusakan telinga. Ibu itu terlihat histeris. Chanyeol jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kost ini tidak berpenghuni. Chanyeol diajak masuk ke rumah ibu kost itu.

 _"Saya mau masuk hari ini juga, Bu"_ , kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di sofa yang segera mengeluarkan debu.

 _"MASUK HARI INI JUGA? OH, BOLEH!",_ sahut ibu itu.

 _"Saya juga mau bayar lunas sekarang,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi, lalu dengan segera menutup telinganya sebagai antisipasi.

 _"OHHH! BAYAR LUNAS SEKARANG? BOLEEHHHH!"_ , sahut ibu itu antusias.

Tiba-tiba, ibu itu kini, menangis. Chanyeol menatapnya simpati. Ibu itu menyeka air matanya, lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tak sempat menghindar.

 _"Namamu siapa nak?"_ , tanya ibu itu pelan.

 _"Chanyeol"_

 _"Nak Chanyeol, kost ini udah hampir gak ada penghuninya. Cuma tinggal 1 orang di bawah dan 1 orang di atas. Kamu liat sendiri kan kondisi kost ini?. Gak ada lah yang mau kost di sini",_ ratap ibu itu.

 _"Terus kenapa gak ibu ren..."_

 _"Ya ibu juga gak punya duit buat ngerenovasinya"_ potong si ibu. _"Jadi satu per satu semua pada pergi. Sisanya bertahan karena mereka pada gak mampu bayar kost-kostan yang lain. Saya kasihan sama mereka..."_

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dengan mata kosong, seolah melakukannya hanya untuk formalitas. Si ibu tidak memperhatikannya dan sekarang sudah kembali terisak. Chanyeol seperti sedang nonton sinetron.

 _"Tapi! Kamu tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan saya! Terima kasih, Nak!",_ sahutnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kaku. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini kalau tidak mau telinganya jadi korban.

 _"Kalo gitu... boleh saya tau di mana kamar saya, Bu?"_ , tanya Chanyeol setelah memeberi sejumlah uang kepada ibu kost. Ternyata, biayanya sangat murah, jauh di luar perkiraan Chanyeol.

 _"Ohh! Kamu... kamu di lantai dua, gak apa-apa ya?"_

 _"Gak apa- apa, Bu. Emangnya kenapa?"_ tanya Chanyeol curiga.

 _"Ng... ada sih satu kamar di bawah yang kosong, tapi rusak. Cuma sisa satu kamar di atas yang masih bisa dipakai",_ kata si ibu dengan mata tertuju pada beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan di tangannya.

 _"Ohh, yasudah. gak apa-apa"._

 _"Tapi, Nak, masalahnya, kamar yang di atas itu. Ng... gimana yah... kamar perempuan",_ kata si ibu lagi, membuat Chanyeol melongo.

 _"Hah? Jadi, ini kost perempuan?"_ tanya Chanyeol, merasa capek karena sudah mengobrol panjang lebar.

 _"Bukan sih, ini kost campuran. Yang laki-laki di bawah, yang perempuan di atas. Tapi, berhubung yang di bawah pada rusak, jadi yang sisa cuma di atas, gak apa-apa, perempuan yang ngekost disini baik kok",_ ibu itu nyengir bersalah.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi melongo. Sebenarnya, yang harus merasa terancam itu siapa?

 _"Bu, saya sih mau-mau aja, tapi masalahnya perempuan itu mau gak saya ngekost disini?"_ , tanya Chanyeol lagi.

 _"Oh, kamu tenang aja! Dia pasti mau kok, orang dia keponakan saya!"_ , sahut si ibu kost membuat Chanyeol melongo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Orang macam apa yang membiarkan orang asing tinggal di sebelah keponakannya sendiri?

 _"Tapi, Bu..."_

 _"Sudah, sekarang kamu naik saja ke lantai dua. Kamar kamu nomor sebelas. Kalo kamu butuh apa-apa, tinggal datang ke sini, ya?",_ kata Ibu kost tak sabar.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu bangkit sambil melirik si ibu yang sudah sibuk menghitung uang. Dia menghela napas, memanggul ranselnya, dan bergerak keluar rumah ibu kost.

 _"Duuh! Kenapa, sih?!"_

Sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar dari dalam kamar nomor sepuluh. Penghuninya, Kyungsoo, sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil menjambaki rambutnya dengan frustasi. Tak lama, dia bangun dan menatap komputer yang ada di depannya. Di layar komputer itu, terdapat tulisan yang masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Kyungsoo melototi tulisan itu, berharap dengan begitu dia akan mendapatkan inspirasi untuk meneruskannya.

 _"Oh, inspirasi! Datanglah!"_ , serunya lagi. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mengarahkannya ke langit-langit seperti sedang menjampi-jampi orang.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap layar komputernya, tetapi tak ada inspirasi apa pun yang datang. Perempuan itu menghela nafas, meraih gelas di sebelahnya, dan meminum isinya, kopi. Tinta hitam yang akhir-akhir ini selalu diminumnya. Kyungsoo melirik papan target yang ada di sebelah komputernya. Di sana tertulis: **Menjadi Penulis Best Seller**. Kyungsoo mendesah. Jangankan best seller, jadi penulis aja belum tentu.

 _"AAAHHH! SEBEEELLL!",_ seru Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang lewat di depan kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

 _"Ada apa sih?",_ gumam Chanyeol. Dia bergerak menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya sudah dipenuhi stiker.

Chanyeol mengadah untuk melihat nomor kamar itu. 11. Ini berarti kamarnya. Chanyeol melirik kamar di sebelahnya. Pintu kamar itu ditempeli hiasan bertuliskan nama pemiliknya: **Kyungsoo**. Chanyeol memasukkan kunci di tangannya ke lubang kunci, dan sebelum kuncinya masuk, pintu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Kyungsoo keluar kamar sambil menguap lebar. Dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil untuk melemaskan ototnya, belum menyadari kalau ada seseorang di sebelahnya yang sedang menatapnya heran. Kyungsoo meregangkan otot leher dengan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, pada saat itulah, dia mendapati seorang laki-laki asing sedang manatapnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu akhirnya berkata.

 _"Kamu siapa?"_

 _"Yang mau kost di sini",_ jawab Chanyeol.

 _"Oh",_ Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, kemudian kembali bersenam-senam.

Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo tersentak.

 _"HEEH?! KAMU MAU KOST DI SINI? WOI!"_

Kyungsoo segera mendatangi Chanyeol, tetapi pintu kamar Chanyeol terbanting tepat saat Kyungsoo hendak bicara. Kyungsoo bengong sejenak, lalu menggedor-gedor pintu. Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo memandang pintu itu geram, lalu segera tahu siapa biang keladinya. Dia langsung berderap ke bawah.

 _"BULIK!"_ teriak Kyungsoo setelah sampai di rumah tantenya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si ibu kost. _"Kenapa ada laki-laki yang ngekost di sebelah kamarku?"._

 _"Gak apa-apa toh, Kan",_ Ibu kost berkata santai sambil menghitung uang yang telah dihitungnya untuk kesekian kali. _"Anaknya baek kok"._

Kyungsoo menatap tantenya tak percaya. _"Bulik tau dari mana kalo dia anak baek? Emangnya kenalan Bulik?"._

 _"Bukan",_ jawab Ibu kost. Sikapnya masih sesantai yang sudah-sudah, membuat mulut Kyungsoo terbuka lebar.

 _"Bukan? Terus kenapa Bulik bolehin dia ngekost di sebelahku?"_

 _"Kamu tahu sendiri, di bawah kamarnya udah gak ada yang bisa dipake. Tinggal kamar yang ada di sebelah kamu aja",_ kata Ibu kost lagi.

 _"Iya, tapi itu kan, khusus buat perempuan! Yang tadi kan laki-laki!",_ Kyungsoo masih berusaha memprotes.

 _"Dia bayar lunas loh!",_ jawab Ibu kost yang membuat Kyungsoo menganga semakin lebar.

 _"Bulik!"_ teriak Kyungsoo lagi sehingga membuat perhatian tantenya itu akhirnya teralihkan.

 _"Kyungsoo, kamu tahu kan, Bulik lagi kesulitan uang. Anak-anak kost udah gak ada yang bayar. Sekarang, ada yang mau bayar, yah, Bulik gak bisa nolak,"_ jelas Ibu kost dengan ekspresi memelas.

 _"Iya sih, tapi Bulik, apa laki-laki itu bisa dipercaya? Kalo dia punya niat ngapa-ngapain aku gimana?",_ tanya Kyungsoo, intonasi suaranya sudah menurun.

 _"Kalo dia ngapa-ngapain kamu, malah enak, tho, orangnya cakep ini,"_ ujar Ibu kost santai. Tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung melotot mendengar jawaban itu. _"Iya, iya. Kalo ada apa-apa, kamu tinggal teriak saja. Kamu jangan lupa selalu kunci pintu"._ Ibu kost cepat-cepat melanjutkan omongannya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sepertinya, mulai sekarang, dia harus terbiasa dengan makhluk asing yang tinggal di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo naik ke kamarnya dengan tubuh lunglai. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo merasa ngeri harus tinggal bersebelahan dengan laki-laki asing, tetapi berhubung Kyungsoo tinggal di sini secara gratis, dia tak bisa protes lebih jauh. Memang benar, tantenya sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan, jadi Kyungsoo harus maklum kalau dia menerima siapa saja yang membayar untuk kost sebobrok ini.

Begitu sampai di tingkat dua, Kyungsoo menatap pintu di sebelah kamarnya dengan sebal. Di antara dua puluh kamar, kenapa harus kamar itu saja yang masih bisa dipakai? Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya daripada memikirkan makhluk tidak jelas di sebelah kamarnya itu. Menjadi penulis best seller, misalnya.

Ketika dia baru hendak masuk, pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling tatap, seolah mempunyai pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan kepada satu sama lain.

 _"Kamu..."_

 _"Kamar mandinya di mana?"_ tanya Chanyeol sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _"Ha? Oh, di situ",_ Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu di ujung gang, membuat Chanyeol segera beranjak ke sana. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersadar. _"Eh! Woi, woi! Jangan pake kamar mandi itu!"_

 _"Kenapa?"_ , jawab Chanyeol sambil berhenti dan menoleh.

 _"Itu kamar mandi perempuan! Kamar mandi laki-laki yang dibawah!,_ Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu reyot di lantai bawah. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya tanpa minat.

 _"Kamar gue kan ada di lanta ini, jadi kamar mandinya juga yang di lantai ini dong",_ Chanyeol membalas.

 _"Hah? Tapi, itu kan... kamar mandi perempuan!",_ Kyungsoo masih bersikeras meski tak punya alasan lain.

 _"Memang apa bedanya sih? Sama-sama kamar mandi, kan?",_ Chanyeol bertanya tak sabar.

 _"Ya, tapi, kan... jijik!",_ sahut Kyungsoo sambil membayangkan hal-hal apa yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki itu di kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi kamr mandi pribadinya.

 _"Oh...",_ gumam Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo lega karena sepertinya laki-laki itu mengerti. Namun, perkiraan Kyungsoo salah karena setelah itu Chanyeol malah melengos dan tetap bergerak menuju kamar mandi di depannya.

 _"Woi!",_ teriak Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dengan segera, Kyungsoo merasakan firasat buruk tentang kehidupannya ke depan bersama laki-laki aneh itu.

Baru beberapa detik, Chanyeol keluar lagi dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menatapnya heran sementara Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

 _"Apa?!",_ tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

 _"Tolong ya, peralatan perang lo di ambil dulu",_ ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Namun, beberapa detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo langsung teringat akan pakaian dalamnya yang sejak mandi tadi pagi belum diambil.

 _"HUAAAA!"_ , Kyungsoo histeris dan segera berderap menuju kamar mandi untuk mengamankan pakaian dalamnya yang tergantung di balik pintu. Dia melangkah keluar sambil menatap curiga pada Chanyeol yang tampak malas.

 _"Makasih",_ kata Chanyeol pendek, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melongo parah. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo tersadar.

 _"WOI! Kamu tadi liat, ya? WOI!"_ Kyungsoo menggedor-gedor pintu, tetapi yang terdengar hanya bunyi cebar cebur orang mandi.

* * *

Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada karya tulisnya setelah kejadian aneh tadi sore. Tetangga barunya tiba-tiba datang, memakai kamar mandinya, dan melihat pakaian dalamnya. Sambil berbaring di lantai, Kyungsoo menghela nafas putus asa.

 _"Kenapa sih, di saat aku butuh konsentrasi, malah dateng orang aneh",_ gumamnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki di luar. Menurut Kyungsoo, itu pasti langkah si laki-laki aneh tadi. Selepas magrib, orang kembali. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan melongok ke kiri. Chanyeol tampak sedang mencari-cari kunci kamarnya, di tangannya, terdapat plastik besar berisi berbagai macam mie cup dan air mineral.

 _"Kamu bisa makan di rumah Bulik,"_ kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menoleh. _"Semua anak kost makan di sana",_ lanjutnya.

 _"Gak usah",_ tolak Chanyeol, masih sambil mencari-cari kunci di seluruh kantongnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan.

 _"Soal minum bakal mahal loh kalo beli satu literan. Kamu bisa langganan galon di bulik",_ tawar Kyungsoo lagi.

 _"Gak usah. Gue gak bakal lama di sini"._ Kali ini Chanyeol sudah mulai berkeringat dingin karena tak kunjung menemukan kuncinya.

 _"Oh, gitu"._ Kyungsoo jadi penasaran. _"Kalo gak bakal lama, kenapa ngekost? Pake bayar lunas, lagi."_

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menatap Kyungsoo.

 _"Gue punya alasan-alasan tertentu yang gak harus gue bagi sama semua orang",_ jawabnya yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

 _"Idiihhh, sok rahasiaan amat",_ ujar Kyungsoo keki.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol kembali mencari kuncinya.

 _"Terus, kamu asalnya dari mana?",_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Putus asa karena tak juga menemukan kuncinya, Chanyeol iseng membuka pintu. Ternyata, pintu itu tidak terkunci dan kuncinya masih tergantung di dalam. Chanyeol menghela napas kesal. Dia menoleh Kyungsoo yang tampak masih menunggu jawaban.

 _"Dari sana",_ kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke atas. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jari Chanyeol sambil menatap langit-langit. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan keheranan.

 _"Hah? Dari mana?"_ tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan. _"Oh, aku tahu. Magelang, ya?",_ tebaknya.

 _"Bukan",_ kata Chanyeol, hampir mendengus.

 _"Oh... kalo denger dari bahasa kamu, kayaknya kamu dari Jakarta, ya?",_ tebak Kyungsoo lagi.

 _"Bukan, gue dari sana",_ Chanyeol menunjuk ke atas lagi. _"Dari Mars"._

 _"Hah?"_ Kyungsoo bingung, tetapi Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng simpati.

 _"Nah, benerkan, sakit ni orang. Ni anak pasti punya kelainan jiwa",_ gumamnya lagi sebelum melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

 ** _Halo... Senengnya bisa upload cerita lagi, ya.. walaupun remake sih, tapi kan yang namanya berbagi itu emang menyenangkan, wit wiwwww... Sedikit omong kosong dulu ya kawan-kawan. Author pengen banget bisa ganti latar cerita ini jadi di Korea, tapi karena keterbatasan pengetahuan dan wawasan, ditambah dengan ketidak ingin tahuan dan niat mencari tahu, author jadi malas untuk menggantinya. (Jujur amat lu thor!-_-). Jadi ya, latarnya di Indonesia ajalah, gak usah jauh-jauh, di Yogya lagi, jadi kangen kampung halaman :((( (Jangan curcol thor! bukan tempatnya), oke segitu aja outro omong kosongnya, kita akan kembali di chapter selanjutnya. Bye! Bye!_**

 ** _Lots of LOVE 3_**


	2. Chapter 2 First and Last Dinner

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

 _"_ _Bukan, gue dari sana",_ Chanyeol menunjuk ke atas lagi. _"Dari Mars"._ _"Hah?"_ Kyungsoo bingung, tetapi Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng simpati. _"Nah, benerkan, sakit ni orang. Ni anak pasti punya kelainan jiwa",_ gumamnya lagi sebelum melangkahmasuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **First and Last Dinner**

* * *

 _"Hah? Ada orang yang ngekost di sebelah kamar kamu?"_

Baekhyun, teman sekampus Kyungsoo, menatapnya heran. Mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus yang ramai dengan mahasiswa yang sedang asyik sarapan sambil bercengkerama. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyambut pertanyaan Baekhyun.

 _"Cowok_ _aneh_ _yang_ _asalnya_ _dari_ _Mars,"_ jawab Kyungsoo sambil menusuk tahu goreng dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

 _"Hah? Dari Mars?"_ tanya Baekhyun bingung.

 _"Dia yang bilang sendiri. Memang sih, dia kayak alien,"_ Kyungsoo berkata dengan mulut penuh tahu.

 _"Tapi, seru kan, punya tetangga cowok. Cakep gak?"_ Baekhyun terus bertanya, membuat Kyungsoo melotot.

 _"_ _Baekhyun, intinya adalah dia cowok! Artinya, aku gak bakal punya privasi lagi!"_ sahut Kyungsoo.

 _"Iya, iya, tapi cakep gak?"_ Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

 _"Oke. Jelas-jelas kamu gak dapet poinnya di sini,"_ kata Kyungsoo sebal _. "Cakep sih, cakep..."_

 _"Cakep kan? Bener? Aku boleh dong dikenalin!"_ Baekhyun tiba-tiba histeris.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. " _Kayaknya kamu harus belajar membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan kalimatnya, deh. Tadi aku mau bilang, cakep sih, cakep, tapi tetep aja dia alien!"_

 _"Gak apa-apa alien, asal cakep,"_ balas Baekhyun, sudah tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

 _"Makan tuh cakep."_ Kyungsoo berubah sebal _. "Aku sih males banget liat tampang sombong dan sok misteriusnya itu."_

" _Cowok misterius tuh justru lebih menarik"_ kata Baekhyun. _"Mereka punya aura tersendiri yang jadi magnet buat cewek-cewek."_

Kyungsoo menatap jijik temannya yang satu ini, dalam hati mengiyakan kata-katanya. Chanyeol sepertinya punya aura seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Rambutmya yang ikal dan hampir menutupi matanya yang tajam dan gelap membuatnya semakin misterius.

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, namanya?"_ Baekhyun masih penasaran.

 _"Kata Bulik sih Chanyeol,"_ jawab Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut teriakan histeris Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak dibuatnya

" _Kyungsoo! Namanya aja keren banget!"_ seru Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menyesal sudah memberitahunya. Teman ini kadang memang bisa jadi sangat norak.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa sudah berjalan cukup lama sampai akhirnya menemukan universitas yang dicarinya yaitu Universitas Gadjah Mada, tepatnya di fakultas Pertanian. Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman, memperhatikan dengan cermat orang-orang yang harus menemukan orang itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

Info yang dia dapat dari temannya sangat sedikit. Sehun, temannya itu, mengatakan kalau orang yang sekarang sedang dicari Chanyeol pernah terlihat di sekitar kampus itu. Sehun tidak tahu tepatnya dimana, tetapi Chanyeol tetap pergi. Tak masalah jika Chanyeol harus mendatangi setiap kampus dan mencari orang itu dibanding hanya duduk diam dan menyesali nasib. Chanyeol harus bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol melangkah ke kost-nya yang terlihat gelap. Lampu depan kost itu sudah berpendar dan hampir mati, membuat kost itu tampak jauh lebih horor dibandingkan saat siang hari. Saat menaiki tangga, Chanyeol mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menyapu gang depan kamarnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang tampak lelah.

 _"Abis kuliah?"_ tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba ramah.

 _"Gak,"_ jawab Chanyeol pendek, tak ingin membuat percakapan apa pun.

 _"Oh... abis kerja?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Chanyeol meliriknya sebal.

 _"Gak juga."_ Chanyeol menjawab sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci.

 _"Lah, jadi ngapain kamu di sini?"_ kejar Kyungsoo. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah berkata lagi. _"Hm, aku tahu deh. Pasti lagi nyari kerjaan."_

 _"Yah, begitulah,"_ Chanyeol berusaha menyudahi percakapan dan tak ingin capek-capek menjawab. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Chanyeol melempar tasnya ke atas kasur yang tergeletak menyedihkan tanpa seprai, lalu membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur itu walaupun tahu itu akan menyakitkan. Dengan seketika, debu-debu dari kasur itu berterbangan hingga membuat Chanyeol terbatuk. Chanyeol duduk, mengambil botol air mineral, lalu meminum isinya. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak mengenaskan. Selain kasur tadi, di dalam kamar itu hanya terdapat lemari setinggi satu meter dan sebuah meja kecil. Ranselnya tergeletak sembarangan dengan isi yang sudah berhamburan, sementara cup-cup bekas mie tergeletak di atas meja bersama sebuah tas kecil.

Chanyeol bangkit untuk mengambil tas kecil itu, lalu kembali duduk di kasur dan membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah handycam perak dengan model kuno. Sejenak Chanyeol menatap handycam itu ragu, tapi lantas menyalakannya, bermaksud menonton kaset yang sudah beberapa lama mengendap di sana. Baru sedetik setelah muncul gambar, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mematikannya. Dia melemparkan handycam itu ke sebelahnya, lalu menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Saat sedang melakukan itu, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Chanyeol tertegun begitu membaca nama di layar ponselnya. Mama. Ragu, Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Nak? Kamu ada di mana sekarang?"_ tanya ibunya dari seberang.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

 _"Mama gak usah khawatir,"_ tukas Chanyeol, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _"Jawab Mama!. Sekarang kamu ada di mana?"_ desak ibunya lagi.

 _"Ma, aku harus nyelesain masalah ini. Aku bener-bener harus,"_ kata Chanyeol tegas. Sementara itu, ibunya mulai terisak.

 _"Lupakan saja nak. Yang penting sekarang kamu fokus pada dirimu sendiri,"_ bujuk ibunya lagi.

 _"Ma, aku harus nyelesain ini sebelum waktunya habis."_ Chanyeol bersikeras. _"Ini kesempatanku. Tolong jangan halangi aku."_

Ibunya masih terisak. Chanyeol baru berniat untuk memutuskan sambungan ketika ibunya berkata lagi.

 _"Baiklah jika itu memang sudah jadi keputusanmu. Cuma satu pinta Mama, jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh."_

 _"Mama tenang aja."_ Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara dingin

 _"Jangan lupa minum obatmu.._." Desakan ibunya kali ini membuat Chanyeol benar-benar memutuskan sambungan. Dia lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya, berjaga-jaga kalo ibunya kembali meneleponnya.

Chanyeol mengaduk isi ranselnya sampai menemukan sebuah botol pil-pil. Dia mencengkeram botol itu keras, lalu melemparnya ke dinding, membuat isinya berhamburan ke segala arah. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai menatap pil-pil yang berceceran. Pil-pil yang katanya bisa menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap sebuah bangunan dengan taman yang rindang. Masih di universitas yang sama, kali ini, dia berada di fakultas perhutanan. Chanyeol tak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama, mungkin sampai fakultas ini tutup, tetapi dia harus melakukannya.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi di dekatnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang wajahnya mendekati orang yang sedang dia cari. Setelah beberapa jam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang-orang yang lewat dan menanyainya langsung. Chanyeol menyodorkan foto orang yang dicarinya, tetapi semua orang yang ditanyainya menggeleng tak kenal.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai ke kamarnya yang masih tampak menyedihkan. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol melirik kamar Kyungsoo yang terlihat gelap. Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, lalu langsung meringis saat sadar kalau kasur itu kadar kelentingannya sama dengan nol.

Chanyeol mengorek saku celananya, menarik foto yang seharian tadi ditunjukkannya kepada semua orang yang lewat. Cengkeramannya pada foto itu mengeras sehingga membuat foto itu kusut, tetapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Foto itu telah mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi. Suara ketukan pintu membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar. Penasaran, Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka pintu.

 _"Ada apa?"_ tanya Chanyeol malas. Di depannya, Kyungsoo nyengir.

 _"Ini. Dari Bulik, dia takut kamu kena busung lapar."_ Kyungsoo menyodorkan nasi beserta lauk pauknya di atas nampan. Chanyeol menatap nampan itu ragu.

 _"Gak usah, gue gak laper,"_ tolak Chanyeol akhirnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara janggal dari perut Chanyeol. Sesaat, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama bengong.

 _"Kadang, otak sama perut kurang bisa berkoordinasi ya,"_ kata Kyungsoo, setengah mati menahan tawa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut.

 _"Yah, makasih."_ Chanyeol mengalah dan mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

 _"Jangan lupa udah makan piringnya dicuci ya,"_ perintah Kyungsoo. Dia teringat akan pengalamannya sendiri saat lupa mencuci piring dan kena marah tantenya.

 _"Ya, Bu,"_ jawab Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

Sebelum Chanyeol menghilang ke dalam kamarnya, Kyungsoo berkata lagi, _"Jangan lupa, sebelum makan cuci tangan dulu, ya!"_

Chanyeol menutup pintu, tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Dia menatap makanan di tangannya. Gudeg buatan ibu kost. Rasanya sudah begitu lama Chanyeol tidak melihat nasi. Chanyeol segera duduk dan dengan cepat menyantap nasi gudeg itu seakan tidak pernah makan sebelumnya.

* * *

 _"Hana tak kuasa lagi manahan perih di hatinya saat melihat Angga pergi... Kenapa bahasaku jadi menjijikkan begini, ya?"_ gumam Kyungsoo bingung saat membaca layar komputernya. _"Arrrggghhhh!"_

Kyungsoo berbaring di lantai, frustasi pada karyanya yang sedari tadi belum juga beranjak dari halaman tiga puluh sembilan, dan malah makin ngaco. Kyungsoo menghela napas, bangkit, dan seperti biasa, melakukan senam-senam kecil untuk kembali menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia melirik jam dinding, dua belas lebih sepuluh.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat panas untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. Perempuan itu mengambil sebotol air dan sebungkus susu cokelat instant, lalu membuka pintu untuk pergi ke dapur. Dia melirik ke kamar Chanyeol yang lampunya masih menyala, lalu buru-buru kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menatap kosong layar handycam-nya. Di sana, tampak teman-teman SMA-nya sedang bersama-sama mengerjakan pentas seni. Chanyeol menekan tombol stop, membuka kaset mini DVD-nya, lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Di kaset itu, tertempel stiker bertuliskan: **'Pensi** **2014'**. Chanyeol menggapai-gapai kaset lain tanpa melihat dan yang terambil adalah yang bertuliskan: **"Anyer 2014'**. Alih-alih langsung menyetelnya, Chanyeol malah menatap kaset itu dingin.

 _"Chan..."_

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Chanyeol menatap kaset di tangannya bingung. Mungkinkah...

 _"Chan..."_

Kali ini, Chanyeol segera melempar kaset itu. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara seseora ng yang pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin...

 _"Chanyeol!"_

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari sana. Chanyeol menghela napas lega, tetapi detik berikutnya, dia bingung. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Setengah satu pagi. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan tampang Kyungsoo muncul. Di tangannya, terdapat dua buah mug yang mengepul. Chanyeol mengernyit.

 _"Nih."_ Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu mug bergambar Mickey Mouse.

 _"Apa nih?"_ tanya Chanyeol, belum mengambil mug yang disodorkan.

 _"Susu cokelat. Katanya, bagus buat pertumbuhan,"_ jelas Kyungsoo.

 _"Pertumbuhan gue udah maksimal,"_ tukas Chanyeol.

 _"Ambil aja kenapa, aku gak mau minum dua-duanya, nih,"_ balas Kyungsoo. _"Udah susah-susah dibuatin, juga."_

 _"Gak ada yang nyuruh buatin."_ Tetapi Chanyeol menerima mug itu. _"Thanks."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

 _"Kamu lagi ngapain? Kok jam segini belum tidur?"_ tanyanya, membuat Chanyeol merasa harusnya dialah yang bertanya seperti itu.

 _"Gak ngapa-ngapain,"_ Chanyeol menjawab sambil berusaha menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo. _"Sendirian? Emang gak takut jalan-jalan sendirian jam segini?"_

 _"Udah terlalu biasa,"_ jawab Kyungsoo. _"Tinggal di kost ini bakal bikin kamu gak takut sama apa pun lagi."_

Chanyeol membenarkan dalam hati. Kost ini memang lebih mirip rumah hantu.

 _"Oke. Kalo gitu, gue mau tidur."_ Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan, tak berniat mengobrol malam- malam. _"Thanks buat ini."_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Chanyeol masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, dia mendengar suara pintu sebelah ditutup. Chanyeol duduk di kasur sambil menatap susu cokelat di tangannya. Sepertinya, dia tidak boleh terlalu baik pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak masalah. Chanyeol pun menghirup susu cokelat itu, lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol menyantroni beberapa fakultas di universitas itu, tetapi orang yang dicarinya tak juga ketemu. Tak terkecuali hari ini. Lagi -lagi, dia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Orang yang pertama kali dilihat Chanyeol di kost adalah seorang berambut gimbal. Kalau saja dia tidak berpakaian lengkap, Chanyeol akan menyangka dia orang sakit jiwa. Itu pun, kalau hanya boxer dan kaus oblong bisa dibilang lengkap.

 _"Hai"_ sapa orang itu membuat Chanyeol berhenti. Chanyeol mengangguk pada orang itu. _"Anak baru ya?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Ternyata, orang itu penghuni kost ini juga. Salah satu dari cowok yang tertinggal di kost ini.

 _"Namaku Heechul,"_ katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan. Chanyeol menyambutnya.

 _"Chanyeol."_

 _"Peace, yo,"_ Heechul tiba-tiba menunjukkan gerakan memukul dada dan mengancungkan simbol victory. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

 _"Peace,"_ kata Chanyeol akhirnya sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya juga.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tawa dari atas, membuat Chanyeol dan Heechul sama-sama mendongak. Kyungsoo sedang menatap mereka sambil memegangi perut. Wajahnya tampak geli. Chanyeol buru-buru menurunkan tangannya saat sadar kalo perempuan itu sedang menertawainya.

 _"Cuekin aja, Chan, dia pikir dia Bob Marley,"_ ucapannya mebuat Heechul cemberut. Chanyeol tersenyum sopan pada Heechul, lalu naik.

 _"Ora kuliah, toh?"_ Tanya Heechul pada Kyungsoo dengan logat Jawa yang kental.

 _"Ora, Mas. Lagi_ _li_ _bur,"_ jawab Kyungsoo, dan langsung nyengir pada Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di lantai dua.

 _"Chan!, kamu hati-hati sama Kyungsoo. Dia bisa nyerang kapan aja tuh!"_ teriak Heechul dari bawah, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kaku. _"Tiap malem harus kunci pintu."_

 _"Heh, harusnya aku yang dibilangin begitu!"_ balas Kyungsoo keki.

 _"Wah, gak ada niat mau nyerang tuh,"_ komentar Chanyeol sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal.

 _"Eh, jangan pede dulu, ntar kalo kamu naksir aku, repot loh!"_ sahut Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu. Benar sekali. Akan sangat repot baginya kalau harus menyukai seseorang. Atau disukai.

* * *

Chanyeol baru akan memasak air untuk mie cup-nya saat Kyungsoo muncul tiba-tiba dan mematikan kompor. Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap cewek itu.

 _"Disuruh makan bareng Bulik. Ayo,"_ kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik Chanyeol yang belum sempat menyanggupi menuju rumah ibu kost yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan bangunan kost.

Disana, ibu kost beserta suami dan anak satu-satunya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, Heechul, dan seorang lelaki dengan kacamata tebal yang diyakini Chanyeol sebagai penghuni kost satunya lagi, sudah duduk manis mengelilingi sebuah meja makan.

 _"Aku berhasil bawa dia ke sini,"_ sahut Kyungsoo ceria lalu menyuruh Chanyeol duduk. _"Ini dia nih anak baru yang gak sopan. Udah dua minggu lebih ngekost, tapi belum kenalan."_

 _"Hus, jangan ngomong begitu ah, siapa tahu dia sibuk,"_ kata ibu kost sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan kaku.

 _"Iya, nih. Nak Chanyeol, maaf ya, Kyungsoo memang agak judes,"_ timpal suami ibu kost membuat Kyungsoo melotot.

 _"Gak apa-apa, pak,"_ jawab Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo pindah memelototinya.

 _"Chanyeol, ini suami saya, dan ini Yeri, anak saya satu-satunya. Terus kamu udah kenal Heechul kan? Nah, kalo yang ini namanya Jongdae,"_ Ibu kost menunjuk kelaki yang berkacamata. Chanyeol mengangguk padanya, yang dibalas anggukan singkat. _"Dia anak kedokteran. Pintar banget lho, sampai dapat beasiswa!"_

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kecil, benar-benar kagum pada orang yang sudah kuliah di kedokteran, dapat beasiswa pula. Tak heran bentuk Jongdae seperti itu. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk belajar sampai tak senpat bersisir.

 _"Yang bawel itu, kamu pasti udah kenal. Dia banyak nyusahin gak?_ " tanya Ibu kost lagi. Kyungsoo seperti siap mengamuk.

 _"Lumayan,"_ jawab Chanyeol menbuat Kyungsoo benar-benar mengamuk.

 _"Aduh, maaf ya, kalo dia sering ribut, anaknya memang suka heboh sendiri. Tapi, sebenarnya dia anak baik kok,"_ kata ibu kost sambil nyengir pada Kyungsoo yang melangkah ke dapur masih sambil misuh-misuh sendiri.

 _"Besok-besok, kalo mau makan, datang saja ke sini. Kita makan bareng,"_ kata Bapak kost. _"Kami semua biasa makan malam bareng."_

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu sementara Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan setumpuk piring. Heechul membantu mendistribusikannya.

 _"Yah, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai makan!"_ sahut Bapak kost lagi setelah semua orang mendapatkan piring. _"Ayo Chanyeol!, makan yang banyak!"_

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak lain berebut perkedel jagung. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol heran.

 _"Kenapa?"_ tanyanya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. _"Jangan salahin kita lho, kalau lauk pauknya habis. Di sini sistemnya seleksi alam."_

Chanyeol tertawa garing dan menggapai satu perkedel jagung yang tersisa, kemudian menatap nasi di piringnya. Dia melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sudah mulai sibuk makan sambil berkicau. Sudah lama Chanyeol. Tidak merasakan suasana makan malam seperti ini. Chanyeol tersenyun dalam hati, lalu bermaksud untuk mulai makan.

 _"Bulik, nanti aku bantuin cuci piring,"_ ujar Kyungsoo di sela-sela cerita Jongdae tentang ujiannya. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol tersentak dan menatap sendok di tangannya yang sudah setengah terangkat di udara. Sendok itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dan jatuh ke piring, membuat suara berdenting keras. Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan menatap Chanyeol yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

 _"Chanyeol? Kamu kenapa, Nak?"_ tanya ibu kost, terlihat khawatir. _"Masakan ibu gak enak?"_

Chanyeol masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Wajahnya tegang dan dari dahinya keluar keringat dingin.

 _"Maaf, saya ke belakang dulu,"_ katanya, lalu buru-buru bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Semua orang saling tatap dengan pandangan heran.

Secepat mungkin, Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke kamar kost-nya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin tadi dia berpikiran untuk makan bersama keluarga itu? Bagaimana mungkin kemarin-kemarin dia juga menerima makanan dan minuman dari Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol memukul dinding di depannya keras-keras. Napasnya tersengal, mulai memikirkan dirinya yang nista itu, dengan tamaknya mau merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Chanyeol menatap cermin kecil di depannya. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak memulai hubungan baik dengan siapa pun. Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan tertegun melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya sambil membawa nampan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

 _"Kamu gak enak badan, ya?"_ tanyanya sementara Chanyeol menghampirinya. _"Bulik khawatir banget, makanya aku bawain makanan kamu ke sini."_

 _"Gak perlu,"_ tukas Chanyeol dingin sambil melewati Kyungsoo, bermaksud masuk ke kamar. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung.

 _"Tapi, ntar kamu sakit,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Chanyeol berbalik.

 _"Apa peduli lo?"_ tanyanya tak sabar. Kyungsoo terdiam. _"Dengar!. Jangan datang lagi ke sini, karena gue gak perlu lo. Ngerti?"_

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya, lalu terduduk di belakang pintu.

 _"_ _Lebih baik begini. Memang, lebih baik begini."_

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

 ** _Halooo... kembali lagi bersama author di Chapter ke 2. Gimana ceritanya? Kasih review kalian ya. Kita beromong kosong lagi ya kawan. Aku agak canggung nulisnya, soalnya sambil ngebayangin Kyungsoo dan idol-idol lain ngomong pake logat jawa di cerita ini hahaha. Maaf ya. Semoga kalian menikmati. See you di chapter selanjutnya!_**

 ** _Lots of LOVE 3_**


	3. Chapter 3 Mysterious Guy

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

 _"Apa peduli lo?"_ tanyanya tak sabar. Kyungsoo terdiam. _"Dengar!. Jangan pegi ke sini, karena gue gak perlu lo. Ngerti?"_ _._ Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya, lalu terduduk di belakang pintu. _"_ _Lebih baik begini. Memang, lebih baik begini._

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Mysterious Guy**

* * *

 _"Aneh banget,"_ kata Kyungsoo dengan mata menerawang.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, lalu beralih pada whiteboard. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelas, menunggu dosen datang.

 _"Apanya?"_ tanya Baekhyun, setelah tak menemukan kejanggalan pada whiteboard yang ditatap Kyungsoo. _"Si alien,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat.

 _"Oh Chanyeol? Emangnya kenapa? Dia ngapain kamu?"_ serunya membuat Kyungsoo mendelik. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

 _"Kadang-kadang baik. Kadang-kadang judes. Semalam malah ngamuk,"_ adu Kyungsoo.

 _"Ngamuk kenapa?"_ ucap Baekhyun mengernyit. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

 _"Gak tahu, aku juga gak ngerti. Padahal aku cuma bawain dia makanan kayak sebelum-sebelumnya. Kupikir aku punya salah, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kayaknya gak,_ " lanjut Kyungsoo lagi, lalu mendesah. _"Memang bener-bener makhluk aneh."_

 _"Kyung!"_ kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. _"Kamu gak naksir dia, kan?"_

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun balas menatapnya penuh arti.

 _"Emang salah ya aku curhat sama kamu,"_ kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

 _"Naksir juga gak apa-apa. Aku ikhlas kok,"_ jawab Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

 _"Kenapa juga harus gak ikhlas?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun tertawa.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap bangunan di depannya. Fakultas Hukum. Mungkin orang yang dicarinya ada di sini. Setelah kejadian semalam, Chanyeol kembali bersemangat untuk menemukan orang itu, menyelesaikan masalahnya, dan kembali ke Jakarta. Chanyeol tak mau berlama-lama di sini. Chanyeol mengorek sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel yang selama beberapa hari terakhir dia matikan, lalu mengaktifkannya.

Seketika, beberapa pesan masuk ke inbox-nya. Kebanyakan dari ibunya, tetapi satu pesan dari seseorang membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Tanpa membacanya, Chanyeol mencatat nomor Sehun di kertas, mencabut SIM card dari ponselnya, lalu membuangnya ke kolam. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kartu perdana baru si penjual pulsa, Chanyeol langsung menelepon Sehun.

 _"Sehun?. Gue di depan fakultas Hukum UGM. Gue pengen ketemu,"_ kata Chanyeol begitu telepon tersambung, lalu dia mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun di sebrang sana. _"Oke, gue tunggu."_

Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon dan duduk di sebuah halte bus. Beberapa orang dari dinas perhubungan yang bertugas mengambil uang dari bus-bus mengobrol sambil sesekali meliriknya. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, seorang laki-laki dengan motor vespa berhenti di depan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu membuka helmnya sedikit, lalu mengangguk pada Chanyeol.

 _"Chan!,"_ sapa Sehun membuat Chanyeol bangkit. _"Ayo!."_

Chanyeol memakai ranselnya dan melompat ke belakang jok motor. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun segera tancap gas.

 _"Jadi, gimana kabar lo?"_ tanya Sehun sambil mengembuskan asap rokok.

 _"Gitu aja,"_ jawab Chanyeol pendek.

 _"Belum ketemu juga?"_ tanya Sehun menggeleng. Sehun mendesah sambil mematikan rokok di asbak. _"Lo masih dendam sama dia, Chan? Udah mau empat tahun."_ Chanyeol mendengus.

 _"Gimana gue gak dendam? Dia ngehancurin hidup gue."_

 _"Chan, kalo lo masih mikirin kejadian itu, lo gak bakal maju. Lupain aja kenapa? Lagian lo gak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"_ kata Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

 _"Lo gak tahu apa-apa,"_ tandasnya dingin.

 _"Kalo gitu, kasih tahu gue. Lo gak bisa ngarepin gue mau bantu lo, kalo lo gak ngasih tahu gue,"_ kata Sehun lagi. Chanyeol menatap Sehun ragu.

Chanyeol akhirnya memberitahu Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi padanya selama empat tahun terakhir. Sehun mendengarkan ceritanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

 _"Serius lo, Chan?",_ wajah Sehun menegang. Chanyeol mengangguk.

 _"Sekarang, lo masih bakal tetep kasih saran buat ngelupain semuanya?"_ cetus Chanyeol. _"Gue harus cari dia sampe dapet. Setelah itu, gue gak peduli apa yang bakal terjadi sama gue. Toh, gue juga udah gak punya alasan buat hidup."_

Sehun menatap ngeri Chanyeol yang sekarang mengambil rokok dan mencoba menyalakannya.

 _"Jangan coba-coba,"_ ucap Sehun merebut rokok dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol bengong, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _"Lo kedengeran kayak nyokap, ayolah, seumur hidup gue belum pernah ngerokok"_

Tapi Sehun tidak tertawa. Dia hanya menatap temannya itu, tak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa. Chanyeol menyadarinya, jadi dia berhenti tertawa.

 _"Jangan sampe lo juga...,"_ sambung Chanyeol, membuat Sehun mengernyit. _"Jangan sampe lo juga kasian sama gue. Gue muak dikasihani."_ Sehun mengangguk kecil.

 _"Sorry. Gue bakal bantu semampu gue, tapi gue gak janji bisa nemenin lo terus karena gue kerja."_

 _"Gak apa-apa. Gue lega udah ngomong sama lo. Seenggaknya, lo orang yang paling kalem setelah tahu gue kenapa,"_ kata Chanyeol sambik tertawa miris.

Sehun balas tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Chanyeol. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau teman masa SMA-nya ini akan berubah menjadi orang seperti ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo memasukkan motor birunya ke dalam garasi kost dan naik tangga dengan langkah gontai. Setelah tadi kuliah seharian penuh, tubuhnya seolah baru ditimpa raksasa. Diam-diam, dia mengutuk kehidupan perkuliahannya yang semakin berat. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan naskahnya?

Kyungsoo sedang memijat lehernya yang pegal saat dia melihat Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi. Sesaat, mereka saling tatap, tapi akhirnya Chanyeol membuang muka dan berjalan cuek ke kamarnya.

 _"Dasar alien,"_ ujar Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

 _"Hah?"_ Chanyeol mengenyitkan dahi.

 _"Dasar alien. Sebentar-sebentar baik, sebentar-sebentar judes. Dasar gak konsisten,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

 _"Terserah,"_ komentarnya pendek, lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

 _"Hiiihhhh!"_ seru Kyungsoo gemas sambil melemparkan sandalnya ke pintu kamar Chanyeol. _"Orang aneeehhh!"_

Sambil tersengal, Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dan melemparkan tas sembarangan. Kyungsoo mendelik ke dinding yang menempel dengan kamar Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Baekhyun tadi pagi terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo.

 _"Emangnya siapa yang suka sama orang aneh kayak kamu!"_ teriak Kyungsoo lagi, sambil melemparkan boneka-bonekanya ke dinding. Chanyeol mengenyit saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar sebelahnya.

 _"Berisik!"_ sahutnya sambil memukul dinding di sebelahnya. Dia duduk di kasur, lalu mengeluarkan handycam-nya.

Setelah suara-suara itu menghilang, Chanyeol berkonsentrasi pada layar handycam di depannya dan memutar kembali kaset berisi rekaman saat kelasnya sedang bersiap-siap mengadakan pentas seni. Sekilas, dia menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang memotong karton. Itu membuatnya teringat pada pertemuan mereka tadi siang.

Chanyeol merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah berterus terang pada Sehun. Setidaknya, sekarang Sehun bersungguh-sungguh membantunya menemukan orang itu, dan tidak menjauhinya seperti semua orang.

Tiba-tiba, orang yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol muncul di layar handycam, tertawa-tawa sambil mengancungkan sapu seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Memang, saat itu semuanya belum terjadi. Chanyeol jadi ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa-masa saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Namun, itu sudah tak mungkin. Tak ada gunanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Chanyeol menutup layar handycam. Tangannya terkepal keras sampai bergetar. Dia harus segera menemukannya. Harus.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap kosong langit biru di atasnya. Tangannya memegang baju-baju yang baru diangkatnya dari jemuran. Semalam, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur ataupun meneruskan tulisannya. Otaknya tiba-tiba macet karena terhalang sosok Chanyeol.

 _"Kenapa dia harus kost di sini sih?"_ gumam Kyungsoo sebal. Lalu, meneruskan mengambil beberapa baju yang masih tergantung.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo bergerak turun. Tempat jemuran berada di lantai tiga, yang tidak jadi dibangun karena kurang dana. Sekarang, lantai itu hanya berupa lahan kosong, beratapkan langit yang sering digunakan Kyungsoo sebagai tempat untuk mencari inspirasi.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan baju menutupi pandangannya, tak sadar kalau ada yang terjatuh dari pegangannya.

 _"34A,"_ kata seseorang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

 _"Hah?"_ gumam Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tampak sedang duduk di depan pintu sambil menggunting kuku.

 _"Itu,"_ Chanyeol mengendikkan kepalnya ke arah sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna pink di lantai. Seketika, mata Kyungsoo membesar.

 _"Aaaaahh!"_ Kyungsoo berseru panik saat menyadari kalau benda pink itu adalah bra-nya. Dia cepat- cepat memungutnya sambil mendelik ganas ke arah Chanyeol, yang dengan cueknya kembali menggunting kuku. Setelah lama mendapat tatapan ganas dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mendongak.

 _"Apa?!"_ tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih memicing curiga. _"Ini udah kedua kalinya, kamu lihat benda-benda pribadiku."_ ujar Kyungsoo bengong, lalu kembali menggunting kuku.

 _"Kayak gue yang mau aja,"_ komentarnya pendek membuat Kyungsoo melotot.

 _"Sempet-sempetnya liat ukurannya lagi!"_ sahut Kyungsoo panas.

 _"Gak sengaja,"_ kata Chanyeol, tak peduli pada kekesalan Kyungsoo.

 _"Cabul!,"_ umpat Kyungsoo dendam.

 _"Hah?"_ Chanyeol tak terima. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol ganas lalu bermaksud masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, sebelum dia sempat masuk, Chanyeol berkata lagi.

 _"Emangnya gak kebesaran ya, 34A?"_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, sementara Chanyeol pura-pura tak melihatnya.

 _"Dasar cabuuuull!"_ jerit Kyungsoo, lalu segera masuk ke kamar dengan membanting pintunya.

Begitu Kyungsoo tak terlihat, Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba dia menyadari kalau lagi-lagi, dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya.

* * *

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ke mana?"_ tanya ibu kost saat makan malam.

 _"Mana aku tahu,"_ jawab Kyungsoo. Dia masih sebal karena kejadian tadi siang.

 _"Makanannya dianterin lagi sana, siapa tahu dia lapar,"_ kata ibu kost lagi. Di sampingnya, suaminya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

 _"Bulik, kalo dia memang laper, dia pasti ke sini,"_ kata Kyungsoo, malas mengantarkan makanan lagi.

 _"Kemarin dia kenapa, ya?"_ tanya Jongdae sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

 _"Mungkin ada masalah,"_ kata ibu kost. _"Atau gak enak badan. Makanya, sana kamu anterin lagi."_

Kyungsoo menatap tantenya penuh harap supaya tidak jadi mengantarkan makanan, tetapi tantenya malah sudah menyiapkannya untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertunduk lemas. Dengan terpaksa dia menyanggupinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ragu ke kamar Chanyeol. Lampunya menyala, artinya laki-laki itu ada di kamar. Tadinya, Kyungsoo bermaksud menaruh makanan itu begitu saja di depan pintu, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat seekor kucing yang stand by di sebelahnya.

 _"Jangan harap!,"_ Kyungsoo berkata pada kucing itu, yang segera mengeong marah dan pergi. Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu akhirnya menendang pintu kamar Chanyeol karena tangannya penuh.

 _"Chan,"_ panggil Kyungsoo, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang tidur. Ketika Kyungsoo baru akan membawa makanan itu kembali, dia mendengar suara-suara dari pintu tingkat atas. Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai tiga. Kyungsoo segera naik dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbaring di lantai, menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

 _"Ngapain kamu di sini?"_ tanya Kyungsoo heran. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap langit.

 _"Gak ngapa-ngapain,"_ kata Chanyeol, yang segera duduk _. "Udah gue bilang kan, gak usah bawain gue apa-apa lagi."_

 _"Eh, bukan mau aku ya nganterin kamu makan. Kayak raja aja,"_ Kyungsoo berkata sewot. _"Kalo emang kamu gak mau, sana balikin sendiri ke Bulik._

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan di depan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menatapnya. Kali ini, nampan itu berisi sepiring nasi rames dan segelas es jeruk. Chanyeol menelan ludah, teramat sangat ingin mencicipi semua itu, tetapi berarti dia akan menerima kebaikan lagi. Kyungsoo menatap bingung Chanyeol yang tampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

 _"Apa susahnya sih tinggal makan ini? Serius banget mikirnya,"_ kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

 _"Nanti gue balikin sendiri,"_ ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin, dia menatap ke arah lain, selain sepering nasi rames di depannya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, menelengkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya mengankat bahu.

 _"Udah aneh, cabul, banyak mikir lagi. Kamu pikir gimana kamu bisa menjalani hidup?"_ kata Kyungsoo sok bijak, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya sebal.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang, Chanyeol kembali menatap nampan itu. Chanyeol tak boleh mengulangi hal yang sama. Jadi, saat seekor kucing datang dan memakan isi piring itu, Chanyeol tak begitu keberatan.

* * *

Hari Minggu siang. Chanyeol baru saja bangun dan dia tidak berniat pergi ke mana pun karena kampus libur. Itu membuat orang yang dicarinya akan semakin sulit untuk ditemukan. Hari ini, Chanyeol akan berusaha pergi ke mall atau tempat hiburan lain, jika nyawanya sudah lebih terkumpul.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan sektika terbatuk karena debu-debu tebal yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang memukul kasur kapuk yang digantungi di depan kamarnya. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutup kain bermotif polkadot, sementara di pinggangnya tergantung kemoceng. Kyungsoo berhenti memukul, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. Dia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memicing.

 _"Ya ampun, jam segini baru bangun? Mau jadi apa generasi sekarang?"_ katanya sambil geleng- geleng kepala.

 _"Bawel!,"_ balas Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Lo ngapain sih? Bikin polusi aja. Kalo mau di atas sana."Oh, berhubung sekarang kamu ngomong gitu, tolong sekarang kamu bawa kasur ke atas. Aku gak kuat nih," pinta Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menyesal memberinya saran. Chanyeol berdecak, tetapi dia mengangkat kasur Kyungsoo dan berjalan malas ke atas.

 _"Awas jatuh,"_ kata Kyungsoo saat di tangga. _"Kasurnya."_

Chanyeol hanya mendelik sementara Kyungsoo tertawa. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol sudah meletakkan kasur itu di antara dua kursi di lantai tiga. Kyungsoo segera memukulinya dengan heboh, membuat hujan debu di mana-mana.

 _"Udah berapa tahun sih lo gak ngebasin kasur?"_ seru Chanyeol di sela-sela batuknya. _"Mending buang aja deh!"_

 _"Enak aja kamu ngomong. Memang mau beliin lagi?"_ sahut Kyungsoo tak jelas, karena megap-megap di balik kain penutup hidungnya. _"Kalo kamu mau tahu, kasur yang kamu pake itu lebih banyak debunya, bisa buat adukan semen."_

Chanyeol jadi teringat pada kasurnya di kamar, dalam hati segera berjanji tidak akan duduk serampangan lagi. Selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol memperhatikan kesibukan Kyungsoo.

 _"Eh, lo tau mall di sini di mana?"_ tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

 _"Mall?"_ Kyungsoo balik bertanya. _"Memang kenapa?"_

 _"Gak, cuma nanya doang,"_ Chanyeol berkelit. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah berhenti mengebasi kasurnya dan menatap Chanyeol curiga.

 _"Kamu mau ngelamar kerja jadi cleaning service, ya?"_ tanyanya membuat Chanyeol bengong. _"Gak diterima di mana-mana, makanya putus asa, ya?"_

Chanyeol berdecak. _"Udahlah, lupain aja,"_ katanya keki.

 _"Eh, kenapa harus dilupain?"_ sambar Kyungsoo sambill mendekati Chanyeol dan menatapnya seolah memberi semangat. _"Cleaning service juga kerjaan kok. Yang penting halal. Ya gak?"_

Chanyeol tertawa garing, lalu membalik badan dan menatap sekeliling. Pemandangan di depannya hanyalah atap-atap rumah tetangga, tetapi langit biru cerah membuatnya perasaannya nyaman.

 _"Oh, iya, aku tahu!"_ seru Kyungsoo lagi, membuat perasaan Chanyeol kembali tidak enak. _"Gimana kalo kamu bantuin aku beres-beres kamarku, sekalin latihan jadi cleaning service nanti!"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo datar, lalu melewatinya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Perempuan itu memang makhluk yang kompleks.

* * *

Siang ini, Chanyeol sudah mengunjungi satu mall bernama Galeria. Karena sudah malas bertanya pada Kyungsoo, akhirnya dia bertanya pada Sehun. Selama beberapa jam dia mencari, tetapi orang yang dicarinya tak ketemu juga. Chanyeol juga baru tahu, kalo di Yogya, setelah pukul enam tak ada lagi bus yang beroperasi. Jadi, dia pulang berjalan kaki dan sekarang hampir tak punya tenaga lagi untuk naik tangga.

 _"Ngopo'e Chan? Kayak mbah-mbah ngono,"_ komentar Heechul yang tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol di tangga. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran tak jelas.

 _"Chan!"_ seru ibu kost yang sedang menyiram pot-pot di depan rumahnya. _"Nanti makan malem bareng ya!"_

 _"Saya sudah makan, Bu,"_ kata Chanyeol cepat. _"Makasih."_

Chanyeol buru-buru naik, sebelum ibu kost mulai membujuknya atau menanyainya macam-macam. Setelah aman, Chanyeol kembalu terseok. Ketika lewat depan kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka, Chanyeol tak sengaja melirik. Di dalam, Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap kayar komputernya menoleh.

 _"Wah, udah pulang! Dapet kerjaannya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol memilih tak menjawabnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar. _"Gitu aja gak dapet? Aduh,"_ Kyungsoo terkekeh kejam sementara Chanyeol nenatapnya sebal.

 _"Berhenti ngegodain gue, oke? Yang kemaren-kemaren gue beneran gak sengaja,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo memicing.

 _"_ _Tapi, kamu sempat liat ukurannya!"_ balas Kyungsoo sengit. _"Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, kamu bisa liat ukurannya!"_

 _"Oke, oke, gue liat ukurannya. Jadi? Gak penting juga, kan?"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo semakin panas. Chanyeol mendesah.

 _"Oke, kalo ini memang penting buat lo, gue minta maaf."_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu.

 _"Ya, mau gimana lagi. Memang laki-laki zaman sekarang pikirannya selalu ke situ," kata_ Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol melotot.

 _"Maksud_ _?"_ katanya tak terima.

 _"Aku mau kamu ngelakuin sesuatu buat gantinya,"_ Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan kata-kata Chanyeol. _"Ambilin kasurku, terus taro di kamarku."_ Chanyeol bengong sesaat.

 _"Bilang aja lo mau minta tolong ambilin kasur!"_ sahutnya keki. _"Pake menyudutkan gue, lagi!"_

 _"Yah, itu kan salah kamu juga. Udah, ambilin sana!"_ balas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol akhirnya pergi juga walaupun sambil bersungut-sungut. Kyungsoo nyengir penuh kemenangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol kembali sambil memanggul kasurnya. Kyungsoo sudah menantinya dengan senyum lebar.

 _"Taro di mana?"_ tanya Chanyeol, tak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada kesalnya.

 _"Di sini,"_ Kyungsoo menunjuk karpet yang terhampar di lantai kamarnya. Chanyeol meletakkan kasur itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang terkena debu kapuk.

Kyungsoo segera memasang seprai pada kasur itu, sementara Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Kyungsoo yang bernuansa pink. Tanpa disadarinya, dia melangkahkan kaki ke arah papan target Kyungsoo dan membacanya.

 _"Satu. Menjadi penulis best seller,"_ gumam Chanyeol, lalu memoleh pada Kyungsoo dan menatapnya sangsi. _"Lo? Penulis best-seller?"_

 _"Eh, jangan salah! Aku udah mulai nulis dari sekarang!"_ sahut Kyungsoo. _"Suatu saat, kalo aku beneran jadi penulis best-seller, kamu jangan nyesal ya, gak baik-baik sama aku."_

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mendengus. Dia kemudian melirik sebuah pigura yang berisi foto Kyungsoo bersama orang yang kelihatannya adalah orang tuanya.

 _"Meninggal dua tahun lalu,"_ jelas Kyungsoo seolah mengetahui pertanyaan di benak Chanyeol. _"Kecelakaan mobil."_

 _"Oh,"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Sorry."_

 _"Gak apa-apa,"_ kata Kyungsoo yang telah selesai memasang seprai. _"Orangtuaku bilang, apapun cita-cita ku, aku pasti bisa raih kalo aku bener-bener berusaha. Makanya aku yakin bisa jadi penulis best seller. Kamu?"_

Chanyeol mendadak bergeming. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di sini, di kamar ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia malah mengobrol tentang ini itu bersama seorang gadis yang hampir tidak dikenalnya, dan tidak boleh dikenalnya lebih jauh.

 _"Chan?"_ tanya Kyungsoo, bingung pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membatu.

 _"Emmm.. Gue... capek,"_ kata Chanyeol dingin. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol terduduk di kasur, matanya menerawang. Selama ini, dia bertekad untuk tidak memulai hubungan apa pun dengan siapa pun lagi, dan berhasil pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tetapi, kenapa tidak pada gadis ini? Kenapa setiap kali Chanyeol berusaha menjauhinya dia selalu saja lupa?. Chanyeol tidak boleh lupa siapa dirinya. Tidak boleh.

* * *

 _ **-to be continued-**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 is up!. (Cepet banget thor?!") Cepetlah, wong semua chapter ikuh udah beres toh!. Tuhkan jadi keceplosan. (Aha! ketahuan, gak mau tahu harus diupload semuanya sekarang!). Udah malem shay!,_** ** _boa gila, saiki waktune turu. besok lagi aja napa?. (Please... :(( ). Yo wiss.. satu lagi yo. sawise aku arep turu._**

 ** _Lots of LOVE 3_**


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Fall in Love With Me

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Chanyeol terduduk di kasur, matanya menerawang. Selama ini, dia bertekad untuk tidak memulai hubungan apa pun dengan siapa pun lagi, dan berhasil pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tetapi, kenapa tidak pada gadis ini? Kenapa setiap kali Chanyeol berusaha menjauhinya dia selalu saja lupa?. Chanyeol tidak boleh lupa siapa dirinya. Tidak boleh.

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Don't Fall in Love With Me**

* * *

 _"_ _Dia emang super aneh_ ," kata Kyungsoo sambil melamun.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _? Siapa?"_ tanya Baekhyun sambil celingak-celinguk. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di kantin menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya.

 _"_ _S_ _i alien,"_ ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun langsung tersedak es jeruknya.

 _"_ _A_ _pa lagi sekarang?"_ tanyanya, tertarik.

 _"_ _O_ _rangnya gak jelas. Kadang baik, kadang aneh. Gak bisa ditebak,"_ cerita Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

 _"_ _A_ _ku jadi pengen liat"_ kata Baekhyun, tampak benar-benar penasaran _. "Pulang ntar aku main ke kost mu, ya. Udah lama juga gak main kesana."_

 _"_ _Te_ _rserah aja,"_ kata Kyungsoo, tak begitu mendengarkan sementara Baekhyun sudah bersorak girang.

Kyungsoo menyalakan motor birunya, sementara Baekhyun naik untuk dibonceng. Saat Kyungsoo sedang mengendarai motornya keluar parkiran, Kyungsoo mengerem mendadak. Kepala Baekhyun sampai terantuk helm Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Ada apa sih Soo? Ah!_ _S_ _a_ _kit, nih!"_ serunya, tetapi Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada sesosok laki-laki bersweeter abu-abu dengan headphone besar mlingkar di lehernya di depan gerbang kampus.

Chanyeol sedang menyalakan iPod-nya. Setelah lagu terdengar, dia memasang headphone ke telinganya kemudian dia berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangam. Chanyeol sama sekali tak tahu kalau Kyungsoo kuliah di kampus ini, fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik.

Kyungsoo membawa motornya menuju Chanyeol, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk memanggil Kyungsoo langsung terdiam begitu melihat sosok Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya, dia sadar bahwa laki-laki itulah alien yang selama ini tinggal di sebelah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sampai lupa bernafas saking senangnya.

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _a_ _pain kamu di sini?"_ tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tak punya jawabannya. _"Lagi nunggu seseorang?"_

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _h, begitulah,"_ jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

 _"_ _S_ _ia_ _pa?"_ tanya Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

 _"_ _I_ _ni Baekhyun, temenku,"_ kata Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sementara Baekhyun nyengir lebar, mencoba tebar pesona. _"Jadi, lagi nunggu siapa?"_

 _"_ _Bukan urusan lo,"_ jawan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tertegun dan cengiran Baekhyun lenyap. _"Oh_ , _"_ ujar Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat. _"Kalo gitu, aku duluan."_

Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menancap gas dan segera meluncur ke jalan dengan pikiran kosong.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _!"_ seru Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo kaget sehingga motornya oleng.

 _"_ _A_ _paan sih?"_ Kyungsoo balas berseru setelah motornya kembali seimbang.

 _"_ _A_ _ku gak setuju kamu sama alien itu! Sok banget!"_ seru Baekhyun lagi, terdengar benar-benar emosi. Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat.

 _"_ _S_ _ia_ _pa bilang aku mau sama dia?"_ ujar Kyungsoo, sementara Baekhyun masih terus mengoceh.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan sisa kata-kata Baekhyun karena sibuk memikirkan alasan Chanyeol ada di kampusnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap kosong layar komputernya. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu dia melakukannya. Kyungsoo masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, saat Chanyeol ada di kampusnya untuk menunggu seseorang. Chanyeol tidak mau menatapnya dan kembali bersikap seperti pertama kali dia datang ke sini. Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa pun, jadi apa yang membuat Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Pusing, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat susu cokelat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Chanyeol benar. Alasan dia datang ke sini bukan urusan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Chanyeol, dia melirik sedikit. Tampaknya laki-laki itu ada di dalam. Kyungsoo membuang muka, lalu berderap ke dapur. Dia tak mau tahu lagi soal laki-laki aneh itu.

Chanyeol menatap langit yang penuh bintang di atasnya. Hari ini, dia kembali pulang dengan tangan kosong. Namun, bukan itu yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kampus yang tadi didatanginya adalah kampus Kyungsoo. Kalau saja dia tahu, dia akan lebih berhati-hati supaya tidak terlihat.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Kenapa sih, orang ini begitu susah dicari? Kalau sudah ketemu, Chanyeol akan segera pergi dari tempat ini dan tak akan berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang di kost ini. Baru saja Chanyeol mengingat kejadian semalam, subjek yang dipikirkan muncul dari pintu dengan membawa mug yang mengepul. Wajahnya tampak kaget.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, lalu bermakud untuk pergi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol juga ada di sini. Tahu begitu, Kyungsoo tidak akan naik.

 _"_ _B_ _uat gue mana?"_ tanya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tak jadi turun. Dia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h_ _?_ _"_ tanyanya.

 _"_ _I_ _t_ _u,"_ Chanyeol mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah mug yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _I_ _h, bikin sendiri sana!"_ kata Kyungsoo cepat, bingung pada sikap Chanyeol yang sudah berubah lagi.

Chanyeol kembali menatap langit dan menutup matanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu, lalu mendekati laki-laki itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Angin semilir bertiup, menggerakkan poni Kyungsoo ke sana kemari.

 _"_ _A_ _ku tahu, apa pun yang terjadi sama kamu, itu bukan urusanku,"_ Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan, membuat mata Chanyeol terbuka. _"Tapi, bisa gak kita ngobrol apa pun selain itu? Kayak misalnya, apa yang lagi kamu baca, udah nonton film terbarunya Gong Yoo atau belum.."_

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat sedikit. Dia mengamati punggung Kyungsoo yang tampak kecil. Kepala perempuan itu menggeleng-geleng, seolah salah bicara. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lagi.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _di, udah nonton film itu belum?"_ tanya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapnya tak percaya

 _"_ _B_ _el_ _um. Kamu?"_ tanya Kyungsoo balik.

 _"_ _B_ _el_ _um sempet,"_ jawab Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _, di sini lagi diputer lho. Nonton yuk?"_ Ajakan Kyungsoo membuat mata Chanyeol kembali terbuka. Tahu-tahu Kyungsoo menoleh, panik. _"Eh, bukan, bukan! Bukannya aku ngajak kamu ngedate atau gimana ya!"_

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu duduk.

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _... pacar kamu ada di kampusku, ya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran. _"Tadi di kampus, kamu nungguin pacar kamu, ya?"_

Dahi Chanyeol segera mengerit, seolah tak suka dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _O_ _ke, oke, bukan urusanku, aku ngerti,"_ kaya Kyungsoo cepat. _"Sorry."_

Alih-alih menanggapi kata-kata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol malah menatap kosong atap-atap rumah di depannya. Sejenak, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka.

 _"_ _O_ _ke, gini aja,"_ kata Kyungsoo kemudian _. "Berhubung kehidupan kamu top secret, aku aja yang cerita. Gimana?"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, tak mengerti.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _di, aku lahir di Bogor,"_ Kyungsoo mulai bercerita sementara Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. _"Papaku orang Yogya, mamaku orang Bogor. Aku cuma sampe SMP di Bogor, terus waktu SMA aku pindah di sini..."_

Chanyeol tak berusaha menghentikan Kyungsoo bercerita. Dia hanya mendengarkan dan tak sekalipun menyela.

* * *

 _"_ _W_ _a_ _h, hujan,"_ gumam Kyungsoo begitu keluar dari kamarnya.

Musim memang sudah berganti. Mulai sekarang hujan akan terus membasahi Yogya dan Kyungsoo sebal karena dia tak suka naik motor menggunakan jas hujan. Selain merepotkan, dia selalu paranoid dengan kemungkinan jas hujannya yang seperti sayap Batman terbelit jeruji ban motornya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar sebelah terbuka. Chanyeol keluar dengan kaus oblong dan rambut acak- acakan. Begitu bersentuhan dengan hawa di luar, dia langsung bergidik.

 _"_ _G_ _ila_ _, dingin banget,"_ komentarnya sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat.

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ tanya Chanyeol begitu sadar Kyungsoo ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo cuma menggeleng sabil tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu heran, lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi karena hasrat alamnya.

Kyungsoo menatap geli Chanyeol yang kebelet. Semalam, Kyungsoo seperti bermimpi bisa mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang mengobrol sih, karena cuma Kyungsoo yang bicara, tetapi yang seperti itu juga sudah bisa disebut kemajuan.

 _"Eh bentar._ _K_ _emaj_ _uan apaan?"_ gumam Kyungsoo, bingung sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendadak kena serangan panik. Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi menatapnya bingung.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa lo?"_ tanyanya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

 _"_ _Y_ _a ampun, ya ampun,"_ Kyungsoo tak mau percaya. _"Gak mungkin!"_

 _"_ _A_ _paan sih?"_ Chanyeol mulai kesal karea Kyungsoo seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. _"Ngomong - ngomong, di muka lo ada nasi sisa tuh."_

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _? Masa iya?"_ Kyungsoo segera mematut dirinya di jendela kamarnya sendiri. Setelah lama bercermin dan tak menemukan satu butir nasi pun di wajahnya, Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia belum sarapan dan tak mungkin ada nasi di sana.

 _"_ _W_ _OI!"_ Kyungsoo berseru sebal ke arah pintu kamar Chanyeol. Namun, setelah itu dia tersenyun dan berangkat ke kampus dengan hati riang walaupun hujan turun semakin deras.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak pergi ke mana pun hari ini karena hujan turun dengan deras sepanjang pagi. Sekarang, setelah langit cerah, dia sudah malas menggerakkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menggapai handycam, lalu menyetel kaset yang bertuliskan: **Anyer 2014** setelah sempat ragu sejenak.

Baru sedetik film itu berputar, Chanyeol menutup lagi handycam-nya. Ternyat, dia memang maih belum mampu menontonnya. Chanyeol menatap kosong handycam di tangannya. Seharusnya, dia tak pernah menonton video itu.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol ingin melihat pantai. Dia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan semua kepenatannya. Chanyeol bangkit dan bersiap-siap pergi. Tak berapa lama, dia sudah menuruni tangga dan mendapati Kyungsoo baru memasukkan motornya ke garasi. Chanyeol mengamati motor Kyungsoo dan seketika mendapat ide. Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol bingung.

 _"_ _G_ _ue pinjem motor lo dong,"_ kata Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h_ _?_ _"_ tanya Kyungsoo heran. _"Memang mau ke mana?"_

 _"_ _U_ _dah deh, gak usah banyak tanya,"_ Chanyeol merebut helm Kyungsoo dan membawa motornya.

 _"_ _E_ _h, tunggu! Ini motor baru! Aku ikut!"_ Kyungsoo mengambil helm dari motor Heechul dan melompat ke belakang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dengan motor hasil warisan orangtuanya. Lagipula, bisa repot kalo Chanyeol kena razia dan tidak bawa STNK.

Seolah Kyungsoo cuma sekarung beras, Chanyeol segera tancap gas. Kyungsoo terjengkang dan hampir jatuh kalau tidak buru-buru menggamit bahu Chanyeol.

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _u ke mana sih?"_ sahut Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _P_ _a_ _ntai,"_ jawab Chanyeol tenang

 _"Oh, ke pantai toh,"_ respon Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tetapi, detik berikutnya dia tersadar.

 _"_ _H_ _EEE_ _? Pantai?!"_ serunya membuat motor oleng.

 _"_ _Iya!. Lo jadi maps gua, ya!,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi, membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin kal au Chanyeol benar-benar sakit jiwa.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam, mereka sampai juga di pantai Parangtritis. Chanyeol berjalan tenang ke pantai, sementara Kyungsoo menatap sedih motor barunya yang kepanasan karena diajak berjalan berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, tunggu!"_ Kyungsoo menyusul Chanyeol yang seolah tak mendengarnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya curiga, lalu menekan mulut saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang kosong. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Chan! Chanyeol!_ _Kamu gak diculik Nyi Roro Kidul, kan? Chan, sadar! Whoi!"_

Tepat ketika Chanyeol akan bicara, Kyungsoo menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pipi Chanyeol terasa panas dan lehernya seperti patah.

 _"_ _A_ _paan sih lo? Aww.. Sakit tau!"_ amuk Chanyeol. Pipinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

 _"_ _H_ _h... Syukur deh,"_ Kyungsoo mendesah dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lega.

 _"_ _S_ _y_ _ukur apanya?"_ sahut Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipinya.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u tadi mau di culik Nyi Roro Kidul kan?"_ kata Kyungsoo polos, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan ingin menjitaknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke bibir pantai. Saat itu karena abis hujan, laut menjadi pasang. Pantai ini tidak begitu bagus, pasirnya coklat dan airnya tidak sebiru yang diinginkannya-tetapi lumayan untuk menenangkan pikiran Chanyeol.

 _"_ _W_ _a_ _h, langit habis hujan cerah banget ya,"_ komentar Kyungsoo saat melihat langit biru tanpa awan di atasnya. _"Udah lama juga aku gak ke pantai."_

Kyungsoo meregangkan otot dengan merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud merasakan angin yangn menerpanya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengeluarkan handycam dan merekam Kyungsoo di luar kesadarannya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak sadar kalo Chanyeol sedang merekamnya. Dia benar-benar senang datang ke pantai setelah lama tidak melakukannya. Dia berlari-lari ke air dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ombak sambil sesekali menjerit kedinginan saat kakinya terkena air.

Chanyeol melepaskan matanya dari layar dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa sendiri karena ombak datang begitu besar sehingga membasahi jeans-nya yang sudah dilipat tinggi-tinggi.

 _"_ _Chan_ _! Kamu ngapain? Ayo sini!"_ sahut Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Chanyeol segera mematika handycam-nya dan mengikuti Kyungsoo turun ke air. Memang benar, airnya sangat dingin.

Sementara ombak berdebur ke kakinya, Chanyeol menatap ke laut lepas. Dia bermaksud untuk berteriak sekuat tenaga, tetapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sehingga dia tercebur dengan wajah terlebih dahulu menyentuh air. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang basah kuyup.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sebal, lalu bangkit dan mengejar perempuan itu. Kyungsoo segera berlari menghindari Chanyeol, tetapi akhirnya tertangkap dalam waktu singkat. Walaupun Kyungsoo memberi perlawanan, Chanyeol berhasil menceburkan perempuan itu ke air. Chanyeol ganti tertawa penuh kemenangan dan beberapa detik setelahnya, dia tersadar.

 _"_ _Chan_ _? Kenapa?_ _"_ tanya Kyungsoo, heran melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k apa-apa,"_ jawab Chanyeol sambil kembali ke pasir, dan terduduk di sana sementara Kyungsoo masih bermain-main dengan ombak. Chanyeol menatap pemandangan itu kosong.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir yang masih lembap, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dalam empat tahun terakhir, baru kali ini dia tertawa selepas itu. Dan, dia bahkan melakukannya dengan perempuan yang baru dikenalnya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol.

 _"Lahh, kamu ini_ _, kok malah tidur?"_

 _"_ _T_ _olong, jangan ganggu gue sebentar,"_ jawab Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya. _"Gue butuh sendirian."_

Benar. Rencana awalnya adalah datang sendirian ke pantai dan melepaskan semua kepenatannya. Kenapa perempuan ini malah ikut?

 _"_ _O_ _h, oke,"_ Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan kembali ke pantai.

Entah berapa lama Chanyeol tertidur, tetapi saat dia terbangun, langit sudah berganti warna. Matahari sudah mau tenggelam, meyebar semburat jingga ke permukaan laut. Chanyeol duduk, lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari ke sana kemarin sambil menyeret sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti layangan. Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

 _"_ _L_ _o ngapain?"_ tanya Chanyeol bingung.

 _"_ _O_ _h, udah bangun?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan napas tersengal. _"Aku lagi main layangan."_

Ternyata benar, layangan. Chanyeol menghela napas. Perempuan satu ini memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Chanyeol bangkit, lalu merebut benang dari tangan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _P_ _e_ _g_ _a_ _n_ _g layangannya,"_ perintah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera melakukannya. _"Gue itung dari 1 sampe 3, terus lo lepas layangannya ya ."_ Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol menghela napas lagi, lalu berkata.

 _"_ _1, 2,... 3!_ _._ _"_

Kyungsoo melepaskan layangannya, dan tepat pada saat itu, Chanyeol menarik benangnya. Dalam seketika, layangan berbentuk burung itu sudah terbang.

 _"_ _Uw_ _aaa_ _hhh! Hebaat!"_ sahut Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan girang. Chanyeol meliriknya, heran kenapa perempuan itu begitu senang melihat layangan terbang.

 _"_ _M_ _ema_ _ng begini harusnya maen layangan. Gue gak pernah liat orang main layangan kaya lo tadi, layangan itu diterbangin, bukan diseret,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendelik. Tapi di detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo sudah asyik kembali menatap layangan.

 _"_ _E_ _h, aku boleh pegang gak?"_ tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap. Chanyeol menyerahkan benangnya. _"Uwaaahhh!"_

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo agak grogi saat menerima benang layangan itu, takut layangan itu putus di tangannya. Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun memegang layangan yang benar-benar terbang seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya, dia memegang benangnya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Chanyeol kembali ke pasir dan duduk sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berteriak-teriak girang seperti anak kecil, takjub melihat ekor layangan yang berkibar-kibar indah tertiup angin. Chanyeol lantas merekamnya lagi dengan handycamnya.

* * *

Tak terasa, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Kyungsoo merasa sudah puas dengan layangannya yang terbang karena pegangannya lepas. Sekarang, dia terduduk kelelahan di samping Chanyeol yang sudah kembali tertidur. Kyungsoo mengamati wajah polos Chanyeol yang terlelap. Kyungsoo benar-benar senang bisa menghabiskan sore bersama Chanyeol.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _ngan ngeliatin terus,"_ kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

 _"_ _S_ _ia_ _pa juga yang ngeliatin situ,"_ Kyungsoo segera salah tingkah dan berusaha membuang pandangannya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama, karena di luar kesadarannya, dia kembali menatap Chanyeol.

 _"_ _S_ _e_ _rius. Ntar lo suka sama gue,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _Ema_ _ngnya kenapa kalo aku suka sama kamu?"_ tanya Kyungsoo menantang.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _ngan sampe,"_ jawab Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik.

 _"Lah._ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _rena kita gak akan punya masa depan,"_ katanya tanpa membuka mata.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah itu lama, tak mengerti akan perkataannya, tetapi entah mengapa tak punya keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Kyungsoo memiliki firasat, kalaupun bertanya, jawaban Chanyeol akan lebih menyakitkan.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

 ** _Oke. Ternyata ceritanya Kyungsoo itu orang Bogor yang gede di Yogya?. Ko agak lucu ya. Sedikit terbayangkan bagaimana kalau itu jadi kenyataan. Bayangin Kyungsoo yang asli ngomong pake bahasa jawa. Ahhhh! Gak kebayang. (Kok senasib kayak lu ya thor?). Gue tuh Subang, bukan Bogor, gede juga bukan di Yogya, tapi di Solo. (Gak perlu di konfirmasi thor!, gak penting). Info aja, sapa tau ada yang mau tau. (Thor, upload lagi lah!)._** ** _Wis! Aku ngantuk sayang. esuk maneh ya tresna._**

 _ **See you di next Chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Second Happiness

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

 _"Karena kita gak akan punya masa depan,"_ katanya tanpa membuka mata.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah itu lama, tak mengerti akan perkataannya, tetapi entah mengapa tak punya keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Kyungsoo memiliki firasat, kalaupun bertanya, jawaban Chanyeol akan lebih menyakitkan

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Second of Happiness**

* * *

 _"'Kita gak punya masa depan katanya."_

 _"Hah?"_ Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak menerawang. Akhir-akhir ini sahabatnya itu selalu begini. _"Maksudnya?"_

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, lalu menyeruput jus mangganya tanpa semangat.

 _"Andai saja aku tahu."_

 _"Kalian_ _itu_ _jadian aja belum, kenapa udah ngomong begitu?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi.

 _"Aku juga bingung. Masa depan apa sih yang dia maksud?"_ Kyungsoo meletakkan pipinya ke meja kantin, lalu mendesah, Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir.

 _"Kyung, kalo pendapatku sih kamu jangan terlibat terlalu jauh sama dia. Aku punya firasat dia agak_ _berbahaya,"_ kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

 _"_ _Berbahaya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"Sebelum semuanya jadi serius, berhenti saja berharap. Dengerin aku ya, kalo emang dia cowok baik-baik, dia gak akan bersikap kaya bunglon,"_ kata Baekhyun lagi.

Kalau mau jujur, Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin sama saja dengan menolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah. Namun, setelah mereka pulang dari pantai, Chanyeol tidak bersikap dingin, malah cenderung bersahabat. Dari awal, Chanyeol seperti sedang mempermainkan perasaan Kyungsoo.

 _"Kayaknya kamu bener, Baek,"_ ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya. Kyungsoo tidak mau salah mengartikan sikap hangat Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Baekhyun meremas bahunya. Baekhyun sendiri tahu, kalau benar Kyungsoo menyukai alien aneh ini, berarti ini adalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak mau cinta pertama sahabatnya jatuh pada orang yang salah.

* * *

 _"Ada apa, Sehun?"_ tanya Chanyeol antusias begitu bertemu dengan Sehun di cafetaria. Semalam, Sehun mengajaknya bertemu. _"Ketemu kah?"_

 _"Bukan itu,"_ kata Sehun, tampak ragu.

 _"Jadi, ada apa?"_

 _"Duduk dulu deh,"_ Sehun mengendikkan dagu ke kursi di depannya dan Chanyeol menurut. Sehun lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. _"Seharusnya, gue yang tanya ada apa. Sebenernya lo serius gak sih nyari dia?"_

 _"Maksud lo apa?"._ Chanyeol mengernyit. Sehun mendesah, lalu menatap Chanyeol serius.

 _"Gue kemarin liat lo lewat di depan tempat kerja gue. Naek motor, sama cewek. Gue pikir lo ke sini mau fokus buat nyari dia."_

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan akhirnya tersadar Sehun sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo.

 _"Sehun! Gue serius nyari dia!"_ sahut Chanyeol panas. _"Kalo kemaren lo liat gue, itu karena pikiran gue udah butek banget, makanya gue ke pantai buat nenangi diri."_

 _"Sama cewek?"_ tanya Sehun curiga. Chanyeol berdecak.

 _"Cewek itu tetangga kost gue. Gue minjem motor dia, tanpa gue sadari dia udah ngikut gue. Dia takut motornya kenapa-kenapa,"_ Chanyeol menjelaskan, tapi Sehun tampak masih belum percaya. _"Sehun, lo harus percaya ama gue. Gue gak punya waktu untuk yang laen."_

 _"Sebaiknya emang gitu,"_ kata Sehun lagi. _"Denger, gue bener-bener mau bantu lo. Tapi, kalo lo sendiri senang-senang..."_

 _"Sehun, gue gak pernah kepikiran mau senang-senang,"_ kata Chanyeol tegas. _"Setelah dia ketemu, gue bakal pergi dari sini."_

Sehun menghela napas, tampak sudah menyesal karena tak mempercayai Chanyeol. Dia mengamati Chanyeol yang tampak emosi.

 _"Sorry, kalo gue udah marah-marah gak jelas. Tapi, kalo dipikir- pikir, lo butuh waktu senggang juga. Jangan terlalu keterusan mikirin dia."_

 _"Gue gak butuh waktu senggang,"_ tukas Chanyeol pendek.

 _"Soal cewek itu juga, mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalo lo jalan sama dia,"_ kata Sehun lagi. Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

 _"Lo gila ya? Gue udah gak ada niat buat begituan! Lo pikir gue masih punya hak buat begituan?"_ sahut Chanyeol berang.

 _"Bener juga. Sorry,"_ sesal Sehun. _"Kalo lo mau egois dikit, mungkin lo dulu gak_ _akan_ _melepas_ _Seulgi."_

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol mengeras saat Sehun menyebut nama itu. Nama yang sudah sekian lama dikuburnya rapat-rapat dalam hati.

 _"Jangan pernbah sebut nama dia lagi,"_ ucap Chanyeol dingin.

 _"Oke. Sorry,"_ kata Sehun, dan setelah itu, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara lagi.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju kost-nya yang suram. Heechul dan Jongdae sedang tidak ada, dan rumah ibu kost juga tampak sepi. Chanyeol naik tangga dan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya malah sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Di tangannya, terdapat mug yang mengepul.

 _"Dari mana? Kok jam segini baru pulang?"_ tanya Kyungsoo, tetapi begitu melihat rambut dan wajah Chanyeol yang basah karena kehujanan, dia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dengan handuk lalu mengelap wajah dan rambut Chanyeol. _"Kok gak bawa payung sih? Ntar pilek lho!"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak khawatir, lalu menepis tangan cewek itu. Handuk yang dipegang Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol heran. Chanyeol balas menatapnya dingin.

 _"Jangan peduliin gue,"_ kata Chanyeol dengan rahang yang mengeras. _"Jangan pernah bersikap baik lagi sama gue."_

 _"Kenapa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"Gue bilang jangan, ya jangan!"_ sahut Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak. _"Jangan tanya apa -apa lagi lagi, ngerti? Urusin aja hidup lo sendiri!"_

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang bergeming. Dia berusaha membuka pintunya yang terkunci. Dicari-carinya kunci di balik bajunya yang basah dengan tak sabar.

 _"Dasar jelek!,"_ kata Kyungsoo pelan, membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata nyalang. _"Kalo lagi begini, aku bilang kamu lagi jelek."_

 _"Hah?"_ kata Chanyeol tak mengerti.

 _"Mood kamu selalu berubah-ubah dan sulit untuk ditebak. Hari ini kamu marah, besok kamu baik. Kamu selalu bilang, 'Jangan peduliin gue', tapi besok kamu bakal ngomong hal-hal baik sebagai penggantinya,"_ kata Kyungsoo, air matanya sudah menggenang. _"Gak bisakah kamu pilih salah satu? Pilih satu sikap yang bakal kamu kasih ke aku"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo nanar.

 _"Tadinya aku mau mengerti dengan sikap aneh kamu ini, tapi pada akhirnya juga aku sadar bahwa aku memang gak bakal bisa mengerti!"_ sahut Kyungsoo.

 _"Gak ada yang nyuruh lo ngertiin gue,"_ tandas Chanyeol. _"Tolong jangan ngomong hal-hal yang ngerepotin."_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya sementara Chanyeol menemukan kuncinya dan masuk ke kamar. Chanyeol melempar ranselnya, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada perkataan Sehun tadi siang. Kalo saja Chanyeol mau sedikit egois, dia tidak akan melepaskan Seulgi.

Namun, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan Seulgi. Sekarang, Chanyeol tidak berminat pada percintaan macam apa pun lagi. Kalaupun berminat, dia tetap tidak berhak. Chanyeol tidak menyesali nasibnya itu. Yang Chanyeol sesalkan sekarang adalah, kenapa dia tidak menjauhi Kyungsoo sejak awal. Chanyeol sudah meremehkannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu sebelah ditutup. Dia menghela napas, lalu membuka layar handycam-nya dan menonton video yang direkamnya di pantai kemarin. Chanyeol menatap layar kosong yang menampilkan Kyungsoo sedang berlari-lari gembira, lalu menutupnya.

Masa bersenang-senang sudah berakhir.

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata sembap. Semalam, dia menangis karena kata-kata kejam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap cermin, bermaksud mengompres kedua matanya dengan timun dingin. Mungkin tantenya punya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa ke kampus dengan mata seperti ini.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian segera menutup wajahnya, sadar kalo dia mungkin sudah terlihat seperti panda.

Namun, Chanyeol sudah keburu melihat mata Kyungsoo, dan tidak tahan melihatnya lama-lama. Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar, menguncinya, lalu memakai sepatu tanpa banyak bicara. Kyungsoo mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya.

 _"Mau kema..."_ Kyungsoo terdiam, tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia sebenarnya mau bertanya Chanyeol mau ke mana, tetapi tak jadi melakukannya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas dan melewati Kyungsoo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kemarin, cewek itu menyuruhnya memilih dan seharusnya dia tahu mana yang sudah dipilih Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin akan menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik tangga. Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol tak akan pernah bersikap baik padanya lagi.

Saat ini, Chanyeol berada di depan Fakultas Ilmu Budaya. Matanya sibuk mencari -cari orang yang sedang dicarinya. Walaupun begitu, pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Kyungsoo yang matanya sembap seperti itu. Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk ditangisi. Namun, mungkin kata-katanya semalam sudah keterlaluan. Mendadak, Sehun muncul di depannya. Chanyeol ternganga melihatnya.

 _"Ngapain lo di sini?"_ tanyanya.

 _"Lo lupa ya, gue kuliah di sini!"_ sahut Sehun, lalu terkekeh.

 _"Yang ngapain tuh lo! Kalo mau nyari dia, jangan disini. Gue udah cek satu persatu nama mahasiswa di sini."_

 _"Oh,"_ kata Chanyeol, merasa bodoh karena lupa. _"Sorry, gue lupa."_

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tampang lo?, kusut amat",_ ujar Sehun tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

 _"Apasih?_ _Gue baik-baik aja"_ Chanyeol nyengir.

 _"Yang bener?. Tapi kenapa muka lo ruwet banget? Oh gue tahu. Pasti ada hubungannya sama cewek anak kost lo itu,"_ tebak sehun, tapi Chanyeol tak segera menjawab. _"Bener, kan?"_

 _"Kayaknya dia suka ama gue,"_ Chanyeol berdecak. _"Nyusahin aja."_

 _"Dari awal, lo harusnya jauhin dia. Kecuali, kalo lo juga punya perasaan sama ke dia."_

 _"Gue... gue gak bisa punya perasaan sama siapa pun,"_ kata Chanyeol setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat.

 _"Lo tahu gak jatuh cinta itu kek gimana?"_ tanya Sehun, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. _"Kalau orang udah jatuh cinta tanpa sengaja, walaupun orang itu gak mau jatuh, dia bakalan tetep jatuh juga."_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Sehun, kemudian tertawa miris.

 _"Sehun, lo masih gak ngerti juga ya? Gue gak bisa jatuh cinta, atau apapun itu, sama siapa pun. Gue gak bisa mentingin perasaan gue sendiri. Jadi tolong berhenti ngomong kosong kayak yang tadi itu,"_ kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap temannya itu kasihan. Karena walaupun ingin, Chanyeol tak bisa lagi merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun cuma sedikit.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol pulang tanpa hasil, tetapi kali ini dia tak mempermasalahkannya. Langkahnya terhenti di tangga, teringat wajah sembap Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin pulang ke kost karena bisa bertemu dengan cewek itu, tetapi dia tak punya pilihan lain karena di luar hujan dan Sehun harus bekerja. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya ragu.

 _"Mau sampe kapan di situ? Ngehalangin jalan nih,"_ kata seseorang di belakangnya memb uat Chanyeol terkejut. Chanyeol menoleh dan ternyata Kyungsoo. Kepalanya terbungkus handuk dan wajahnya tampaknya sudah baik-baik saja.

 _"Oh, Sorry"_ Chanyeol menyadari kalau dia masih menghalangi jalan, lalu berjalan naik. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol melirik perempuan itu.

 _"Keran di sini lagi macet, gak tahu kenapa. Jadi, kalo mau mandi, nebeng aja di Bulik. Dia juga gak di rumah, lagi ke tempat mertuanya,"_ Kyungsoo menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Chanyeol hanya menggumam tak jelas untuk menanggapinya sambil menatap Kyungsoo heran. Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol, kemudian menghela napas.

 _"Kenapa? Kamu berharap aku masih sedih?"_ tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan sibuk mencari kunci. Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi. _"Aku orangnya sensitif. Jadi, lain kali jangan ngomong sekejam itu."_

Chanyeol mengernyit sementara Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum jail. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah melempar ranselnya ke kasur, Chanyeol membuka sweeternya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara lagu mengalun dari kamar Kyungsoo, disusul oleh suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dan Kyungsoo.

Apa pun mantra yang dipakai cewek ini, jelas-jelas Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindarinya. Namun, sesakit apa pun, Chanyeol harus bisa menangkalnya. Mereka tidak punya masa depan. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol yang tidak punya.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang menyapu gang depan kamarnya saat Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan wajah bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan. Kyungsoo menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Semalam, Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba mengerti sikap bunglon Chanyeol. Mungkin, Chanyeol punya masalah sehingga membuatnya cepat naik darah. Kalau sudah begitu, Kyungsoo akan mendiamkannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengajaknya ngobrol lagi kalau dia sudah tenang. Selama ini, yang terjadi seperti itu, jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata setengah tertutup.

 _"Lo liatin gue selama apa pun gue juga gak bakal naksir sama lo,"_ kata Chanyeol kejam, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menganga.

 _"Eh! Ntar kena karma tahu rasa!"_ Kyungsoo menyahut sebal, tapi Chanyeol malah menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Begitu Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Memang, beginilah harusnya menghadapi seorang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sedang bersiul senang sambil masuk ke kamar dengan melompat-lompat heboh saat tak sengaja menabrak sebuah rak buku. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya menggapai mencari pegangan, tetapi malah memegang rak buku gantung yang segera patah karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Rak itu jatuh bergedebukan.

 _"Aduuhhh..."_ rintihnya sambil memijat kakinya yang terseleo.

Chanyeol ternyata sudah ada di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Bukannya menolong, dia malah menatap Kyungsoo datar.

 _"Rasakan!,"_ komentarnya dengan wajah mengejek, lalu segera menghilang.

 _"Kurang ajaar!"_ sahut Kyungsoo sambil melemparinya buku, tetapi Chanyeol sudah keburu masuk kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan patahan rak dari kakinya, Kyungsoo merangkak dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Kyungsoo menatap sedih rak gantungnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeka dahinya sembarangan, lalu terpaku melihat cairan merah pekat di punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo bengong sebentar, kemudian berteriak histeris.

Di kamar sebelah, Chanyeol menghela napas tak habis pikir. Apa lagi sih yang dilakukan cewek itu? Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan headphone, lalu menyetel volume iPod-nya keras-keras sambil merapikan kaset-kaset yang bertebaran di kasurnya.

Tahu-tahu, Chanyeol merasaka getaran. Tadinya, Chanyeol berpikir kalau itu gempa bumi, tetapi getaran itu halus dan hanya sebentar dan sepertinya berasal dari kamar sebelah. Chanyeol melirik dinding sebelahnya, melepas headphone-nya, lalu beranjak untuk menegur cewek itu karena sudah terlalu berisik. Chanyeol membuka kamarnya dan bergerak ke kamar Kyungsoo.

 _"Oi, lo berisik amat..."_ Chanyeol tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terbaring di lantai di antara buku-buku dan patahan rak. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh cewek itu.

 _"Woi! Woi! Lo kenapa?"_ sahut Chanyeol panik. Dia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu terkejut saat melihat dahi Kyungsoo yang sudah berdarah. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo.

Setelah akhirnya menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, Chanyeol segera mencari kain untuk menutupi luka Kyungsoo. Dia menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke bawah. Heechul yang sedang memperbaiki motor menatap Chanyeol bingung.

 _"Kenapa ini?"_ sahutnya.

 _"Ketimpa rak buku,"_ jawab Chanyeol cepat. _"Rumah sakit yang deket di mana?"_

 _"Sardjito! Wis, tak anter! Sik aku ambil kunci motor!"_ sahut Heechul sambil buru-buru masuk kamar dan keluar dengan memegang kunci motor. _"Kamu nyusul wae pake motornya Kyungsoo! Sana cepat ambil kuncinya!"_ Chanyeol mengangguk, mendudukkan Kyungsoo di motor Heechul, lalu segera naik untuk mengambil kunci motor Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah menyusul dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mengawasi kalau Kyungsoo terjatuh. Heechul memegang Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan dan berjalan pelan agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Dr. Sardjito, Kyungsoo segera masuk UGD dan menerima perawatan. Heechul dan Chanyeol menunggu di luar. Chanyeol menatap kausnya yang terkena darah Kyungsoo.

 _"Anaknya memang agak ceroboh,"_ kata Heechul membuat Chanyeol menoleh. _"Jadi, tolong sekalian dijaga ya."_

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, juga tak bertanya maksud kata-kata Heechul. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap pintu UGD, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama, pintu UGD terbuka dan Kyungsoo berjingkat keluar dengan dahi diplester. Chanyeol dan Heechul sama - sama bengong.

 _"Kata dokter, aku pingsan karena terlalu syok ngeliat darah,"_ katanya malu-malu. _"Maaf ya, ngerepotin."_. Kyungsoo tertawa penuh bersalah sementara Heechul menghela napas lega. Chanyeol sendiri langsung berdiri.

"Kalo gitu, ayo pulang," kata Chanyeol pendek sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol sebal, lalu melirik kakinya yang juga diperban.

 _"Sakit, lho,"_ gumam Kyungsoo. Heechul yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli, lalu menepuk kepalanya.

 _"Ayo, aku bantu,"_ katanya sambil mengalungkan lengan Kyungsoo ke lehernya dan membantunya berjalan.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Kenapa dia harus sepanik itu pada cewek yang baru dikenalnya? Kenapa setiap Chanyeol mau menjauh ada saja yang terjadi?

Tahu-tahu terdengar suara berisik dari kamar sebelah. Chanyeol melirik dinding di sebelahnya sebal. Kali ini apa?

Chanyeol baru mau memejamkan matanya ketika suara-suara itu malah terdengar semakin keras dan mulain mengganggu. Setelah berdecak kesal, Chanyeol bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar. Dia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok di depan kamarnya dengan palu di tangan. Di depannya, ada rak buku yang patah, dan paku-paku yang berserakan.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali mencoba untuk menyatukan bagian yang patah di raknya. Kyungsoo mengetukkan palu kuat-kuat dan seketika pangkuknya bengkok.

 _"Gak bisa besok aja ya? Berisik nih,"_ kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

 _"Aku gak bisa tidur kalo ada yang belum selesai kayak gini. Lagian, kamarku jadi berantakan sama buku,"_ ujar Kyungsoo sambil kembali mencoba memaku pakunya, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba lagi. Karena tidak tahan, Chanyeol merebut palu dari tangan Kyungsoo kemudian berjongkok di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol takjub. Chanyeol sendiri mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dia mengambil paku, lalu mulai memakunya dengan mudah.

 _"Hm, ternyata baik juga ya,"_ puji Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol hampir memaku jarinya sendiri.

 _"Supaya cepet selesai. Atau gue yang gak bisa tidur,"_ kelit Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk -angguk dengan senyum jail.

 _"Yang tadi siang, makasih ya,"_ ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

 _"Bukan apa-apa,"_ balas Chanyeol sambil cepat-cepat mengambil paku, berharap rak itu cepat selesai. _"Tapi pingsannya gak penting banget. Lo pikir lo enteng?"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

 _"Aku emang punya fobia sama darah. Dua tahun yang lalu, aku lihat kematian orang tuaku, darah mereka berceceran dimana-mana. Sejak itu, aku jadi takut liat darah,"_ jelas Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Dia melanjutkan memaku.

 _"Apa tadi kamu khawtir sama aku?"_ lanjut Kyungsoo membuat palu Chanyeol terhenti di udara. _"_ _Kata Heechul muka kamu pucet banget waktu ngangkat aku. Makasih."_

Chanyeol tak berkomentar apa pun menghadapi cengiran Kyungsoo. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk paku cepat- cepat. Chanyeol takut kalau sedikit lebih lama saja bersama cewek ini, dia akan mulai berharap untuk mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan.

 _"Ayo ngaku deh, waktu kamu liat aku tadi, kamu pasti panik berat, kan? Kamu pasti nyesel udah ngejek-ngejek aku sebelumnya,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi. _"Makanya jangan suka ketawa di atas penderitaan orang lain..."_

Mungkin sedikit waktu saja boleh. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati perban di kakinya. Rambutnya yang tebal dan bergelombang menutupi pipinya, membuat Chanyeol ingin menyelipkannya ke telinganya. Mungkin, Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini walau pun sebentar saja.

 _"Kakiku udah kayak kena penyakit gajah. Gede banget, biru-biru lagi. Tapi enaknya, jadi ada alasan untuk gak ke kampus deh..."_

Semua beban Chanyeol terangkat saat bersama gadis ini, seakan Chanyeol baik-baik aja. Kalau gadis ini begitu sulit dijauhi, kenapa Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya saja? Kenapa harus bersusah payah menjauhinya?

 _"Chan?"_ tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, mata bulatnya mengerling jenaka. _"Nah ya, kena karma, kan?"_

Salah tingkah, Chanyeol buru-buru mengetuk paku yang dipegangnya, tetapi justru ibun jarinya yang terpukul.

 _"_ _Ahh!"_ Chanyeol segera meringis kesakitan.

 _"Ya ampun!"_ seru Kyungsoo panik. _"Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?"_

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, tetapi ibu jarinya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah pucat.

 _"Aku cari tisu dulu!"_ sahut Kyungsoo lalu segera masuk ke kamar dengan langkah pincang. Tak berapa lama, dia keluar membawa tisu. Chanyeol segera menggunakannya untuk mengehntikan pendarahan. _"Ng, aku cari plester ya!"_ ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk mencari plester. Chanyeol menekan tisu itu sambil menahan perih di ibu jarinya. Darah dengan cepat merembes di tisu itu, dan saat itulah Chanyeol tersadar. Tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba membeku. Jari-jari tangannya terasa dingin. Matanya terpancang pada tisu yang sudah berwarna merah.

 _"Chanyeol, ini plesternya. Sini, aku pasang..."_

Chanyeol menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang akan menempelkan plester. Kyungsoo menatap bingung Chanyeol yang membatu dan berkeringat dingin.

 _"Chan? Kenapa..."_

Chanyeol bangkit mendadak, lalu berderap ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bingung. Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamarnya, kemudian merosot ke lantai.

Memang tidak bisa. Sebentar saja tidak bisa. Sedetik pun tidak boleh. Chanyeol tidak ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan semacam apa pun.

Chanyeol menatap tisu di tangannya nanar. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia mengambil korek, menyalakannya, lalu membakar tisu itu. Air mata Chanyeol tiba -tiba menetes, menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tak pernah berharap lebih dari ini.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 is up!. (Baru bangun lu thor?!). diem lo, baca aja napa?. (Si thor marah-marah mulu... :'( )**_


	6. Chapter 6 What If

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Chanyeol menatap tisu di tangannya nanar. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia mengambil korek, lalu membakar tisu itu. Air mata Chanyeol tiba -tiba menetes, menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tak pernah berharap lebih dari ini.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **What If..**

"Pusing deh, punya tetangga kayak si Chanyeol," komentar Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kost Kyungsoo, menengoknya karena tadi bolos kuliah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju sambil membuka balutan perban di kakinya yang sudah tampak kotor. Dia menghela napas.

"Padahal aku pikir akhirnya dia udah agak baik," Kyungsoo mendesah. "Ternyata, tetep selabil yang kemaren-kemaren."

"Kira-kira, apa ya masalahnya?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kabur dari rumah? Ayahnya selingkuh? Atau, pacarnya diambil orang?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, tidak setuju pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendri terkekeh.

"Apa pun masalahnya, kayaknya berat banget," desah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan mengamatinya.

"Tapi, kalo suatu saat kamu tahu masalah dia, apa kamu masih mau nemenin dia?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Kalo ternyata masalahnya benar-benar berat dan kamu gak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya, kamu masih mau bareng dia?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, tetapi kemudian memukul Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih? Jangan nakut- nakutin gitu dong!" serunya membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kamu serius banget sih, bikin aku jadi pengen ngegodain!" seru Baekhyun sambil bangkit untuk bermain game di komputer. "Eh, ada Zuma, kan?"

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun sudah asyik bermain Zuma," sementara Kyungsoo memikirkan kata-katanya. Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar? Bagaimana kalau masalah Chanyeol ternyata melebihi perkiraan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo ingin membantu Chanyeol semampunya, tetapi Chanyeol bahkan hampir tak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Chanyeol tak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Namun, Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol bisa mempercayainya.

Kyungsoo akan membuatnya percaya.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pulang ke kost. Dia melirik rumah ibu kost yang masih gelap. Sepertinya penghuninya masih pergi. Heechul dan Jongdae juga tidak tampak di mana pun. Chanyeol melirik ke atas, dan kamar Kyungsoo juga tampak gelap. Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Dia tidak mau bertemu perempuan itu setelah kejadian semalam.

Saat Chanyeol memutar kuncinya, dia berubah pikiran. Entah mengapa dia ingin mencari angin dulu. Dia bergerak ke tangga dan naik ke lantai tiga.

Chanyeol terpaku saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersandar pada pembatas pagar. Dia tidak menyangka cewek itu akan ada di sini, jadi dia segera beranjak pergi sebelum terlihat. Namun, tahu-tahu Kyungsoo menoleh dan menangkap basah Chanyeol yang baru mau turun.

"Chan!" panggil Kyungsoo ceria membuat Chanyeol tak sengaja menoleh. "Sini!"

Chanyeol menatapnya malas, berbalik, dan berniat untuk turun. Sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kaki, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke pagar pembatas. Kyungsoo lalu menunjuk ke langit yang sedang bertaburan bintang.

"Liat! Barusan ada bintang jatuh!" sahut Kyungsoo girang. Chanyeol menatap arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, tetapi tak melihat apa pun yang jatuh. "Ditungguin sebentar aja, pasti ada lagi yang jatuh!"

"Kemungkinan satu banding sejuta," kata Chanyeol pendek sambil melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kyungsoo.

"Heh? Masa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Mana gue tahu, memang gue astronot," balas Chanyeol, lalu beranjak pergi. "Yeee... kalo gitu gak usah sok tahu!" Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa sih?" seru Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tungguin Chan, siapa tahu ada lagi! Kayak di Meteor Garden ituh, kan suka ada hujan meteor!" sahut Kyungsoo berapi-api. Chanyeol menatapnya sebal, tetapi akhirnya menatap langit juga.

"Tahu gak apa permintaanku tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol tak berniat menjawab. "Aku minta, apa pun permasalahan kamu, biar cepet selesai. Aku kurang baik apa tuh, malah ngegodain orang lain?"

"Gak ada yang minta," tukas Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Kamu ngerasa ngutang gak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Gak juga," jawab Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Dasar gak tahu diri, udah didoain juga," balas Kyungsoo.

"Kalo ngerasa ngutang, kamu harus tungguin satu bintang jatuh lagi, terus doain yang baik-baik buat aku!"

Chanyeol hampir mendengus karena menganggap itu sebuah permintaan bodoh. Ketika Chanyeol akan berkomentar, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat di kejauhan. Mata Chanyeol melebar tak percaya.

"Chan! Chan! Bintang jatuh lagi! Ayo cepet minta sesuatu!" Kyungsoo menggoncang-goncang Chanyeol yang masih bengong. Setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol tak juga berbicara. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Chan? Kamu minta apa?"

"Minta supaya cewek bawel ini gak nyampurin urusan orang lagi!" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa sih kamu segitunya gak percaya sama aku?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. "Kenapa kamu tertutup banget?"

"Karena lo bukan siapa-siapa," Chanyeol berbalik dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Dan, karena lo bukan siapa-siapa, gue gak harus nyeritain apa pun sama lo. Bukannya gue udah bilang dari awal, jangan nyampurin urusan gue? Kenapa lo keras kepala banget sih?"

"Tapi..."

"Apa susahnya sih, ninggalin gue sendirian? Kalo lo sepeduli itu sama gue, tolong hargai privasi gue. Gue gak suka ada cewek bawel nyampurin urusan gue," tandas Chanyeol, lalu bergerak turun tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melangkah tanpa kesadaran ke kamarnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Bukan, bukan Chanyeol tidak mempercayai Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kalau Kyungsoo tahu, Kyungsoo mungkin saja akan menghindarinya, seperti semua orang. Dan entah kenapa, Chanyeol tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Ternyata sangat susah hidup tanpa ketamakan. Dalam keadaan gini, Chanyeol masih saja mengharapkan keajaiban yang dia tahu tak akan terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo walaupun dengan cara menyakitinya.

Chanyeol menatap botol yang tergeletak di depannya. Botol yang sudah sekian lama tidak disentuhnnya. Botol yang berisi sisa hidupnya.

* * *

"Sehun, gue harus cepat-cepat nemuin dia."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol heran. Tak pernah dilihatnya Chanyeol seniat itu. Mungkin Chanyeol sempat sangat bertekad saat awal-awal datang ke Yogya, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia tak begitu memikirkannya. Baru sekarang Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ini lagi.

Chanyeol sendiri memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah, mengamati setiap wajah yang muncul di cafetaria. Makanannya tidak tersentuh, padahal seharian ini mereka berputar-putar di fakultas Teknik.

"Gue harus cepet-cepet pindah dari kost itu," kata Chanyeol lagi, membuat Sehun menemukan permasalahannya.

"Cewek itu ya?" kata Sehun paham. "Lo awal-awal mikir kalo lo gak mungkin jatuh cinta sama dia, tapi kenyataannya lo jatuh cinta?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Dia malah menatap ke arah lain.

"Pokoknya, gue harus cepet-cepet nemuin dia. Kalo perlu, gue jabani datang ke setiap kost di kota ini," kata Chanyeol lagi. Sehun menatapnya simpati.

"Kasih tahu aja cewek itu yang sebenernya" usul Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya marah. "Kalo dia malah ngehindarin lo, bukannya malah bagus? Satu masalah telah terselesaikan. Lo juga jadi gak perlu buru-buru pindah dari sana, kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Sehun. Sepertinya itu sebuah usulan yang bagus. Dengan demikian, cewek itu akan menjauh dengan sendirinya. Tetapi...

"Tapi, lo gak bisa karena lo gak mau dia ngejauhin lo," kata Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Lo gak mau dia tahu. Iya, kan?"

"Gue bakal kasih tau dia pulang nanti," sanggah Chanyeol cepat. "Malah bagus kalo dia ngejauhin gue. Usul lo bagus."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang meremas-remas gelas plastik air mineral. Sehun bisa melihat kekalutan pikiran Chanyeol dari raut wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkannya, seperti empat tahun lalu.

"Jangan maksain diri" kata Sehun, tetapi Chanyeol tak mendengarkan. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberi tahu Kyungsoo, apa pun konsekuensinya.

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo menatap ragu pintu kamar Chanyeol. Tantenya baru saja pulang dari rumah mertuanya di Klaten dan dia membawa banyak makanan. Kyungsoo disuruh untuk memanggil Chanyeol supaya makan bersama.

Tangan Kyungsoo tak bisa begerak untuk mengetuk pintu Chanyeol. Dia masih teringat perkataan Chanyeol semalam. Kyungsoo tak mau Chanyeol marah lagi padanya karena dianggapnya sudah menyampuri urusannya dengan mengajaknya makan.

Tahu-tahu, Kyungsoo mendapat ide. Dia menulis sebuah memo dan bermaksud menempelkannya di pintu. Namun, begitu tangannya menempel pada pintu, pintu itu terbuka sendir. Kyungsoo terlonjak.

"Maaf! Pintunya kebuka sendiri, sumpah!" seru Kyungsoo cepat, takut Chanyeol mengamuk. Namun, tak ada jawaban apa pun dari dalam.

Penasaran, Kyungsoo melongok ke kamar. Kamar itu ternyata kosong. Tumben sekali Chanyeol lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Ya ampun!" seru Kyungsoo begitu melihat keadan kamar yang sudah seperti tempat penampunngan sampah itu. "Jorok banget sih."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengambil kantung plastik besar, lalu memunguti cup-cup mie dan botol-botol air mineral yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan kamr Chanyeol. Saat sedang menyapu lantai, mata Kyungsoo tertumbuk pada kasur yang kelihatan menyedihkan karena tidak diberi seprai.

"Ya ampun," gumamnya tak habis pikir. "Gak gatel-gatel apa."

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo segera mengambil seprai dari lemarinya dan memasangkannya ke kasur Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sempat geli sendiri saat melihat seprai pink bergambar Barbie itu terpasang di sana, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak punya seprai lain lagi.

Setelah seprai terpasang, Kyungsoo menghela napas dan lanjut membersihkan kamar. Dia melihat ransel Chanyeol yang isinya berhamburan ke mana-mana, lalu memutuskan untuk membereskannya. Mata Kyungsoo membesar saat menemukan sebuah benda sepanjang lima belas sentu terbungkus kulit hitam. Kyungsoo membukanya, lalu terperanjat begitu tahu dia sedang memegang sebuah belati yang terlihat sangat tajam. Kyungsoo buru-buru meletakkannya kembali ke ransel. Mungkin Chanyeol membawanya untuk perlindungan diri.

Selesai membereskan ransel, Kyungsoo kembali menyapu. Saat dia menyapu kolong meja, sebuah botol berguling dan menggelinding ke dekat kakinya. Kyungsoo memungut botol itu, lalu mengamatinya.

"AZT," baca Kyungsoo lambat-lambat. "Apaan sih ini?"

Sebuah tangan tahu-tahu merebut botol itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, dan mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Eh, Chan. Sorry, tadi kamarmu gak kekunci, jadi sekalian aku bersihin," kata Kyungsoo sambil nyengir bersalah. "Ng, itu obat apaan sih? Kamu sakit?"

"Keluar," kata Chanyeol lambat-lambat.

"Maaf"

"KELUAR!" sahut Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Urat-urat di dahi Chanyeol menyembul, rahangnya mengeras, dan bool obat di tangannya sudah remuk.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol takut, lalu segera berlari keluar kamar. Chanyeol segera membanting pintu, menguncinya, lalu memukulnya keras-keras. Setelah itu, dia merosot ke lantai. Tangannya yang gemetar menjambak rambutnya keras-keras.

Kenapa harus marah? Kenapa dia harus marah melihat Kyungsoo mengetahui rahasianya? Bukankah itu tadi tujuannya, untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo? Tetapi, kenapa sekarang dia malah tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengetahui apa pun?

Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi setakut ini untuk ditinggalkan?

Kyungsoo menatap bingung dinding kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Chanyeol. Dia mera sa bersalah karena lagi-lagi telah mencampuri kehidupan cowok itu. Kyungsoo ingin meminta maaf, tetapi kelihatannya dengan keadaan seperti bini Chanyeol tak akan bisa diajak berbicara.

Kenapa Chanyeol semarah itu? Tanpa disadarinya, Kyungsoo memeluk lengannya sendiri. Tadi Chanyeol kelihatan menakutkan. Kyungsoo nyaris tak mengenali sosoknya yang seketika berubah menjadi monster yang menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan satu tangannya di dinding itu, seolah bisa merasakan kepedihan Chanyeol melaluinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, tetapi dia punya perasaan kalau Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan bantua yang akan Kyungsoo berikan kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menolaknya.

* * *

Pagi ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan membuat kopi, setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Sebelum sempat keluar, Chanyeol memastikan kalau Kyungsoo tidak terlihat di mana pun. Setelah situasi dirasa cukup aman, dia bergerak ke dapur. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Maaf!" seru Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol mau menghindar. "Maaf aku menyampur urusan kamu lagi! Aku gak sengaja beresin kamar kamu!"

Chanyeol terpaku menatap Kyungsoo di depannya yang kelihatan salah tingkah. Chanyeol tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya cewek ini menjauhinya seperti rencana?

"Chan, kamu marah banget ya? Sorry!" sahut Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol sendiri masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Secercah harapan tahu-tahu muncul di dalam hatinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar kalau Kyungsoo mungkin belum tahu persis apa masalahnya. Dia hanya belum tahu. Chanyeol tertawa miris. Bodoh benar tadi dia, berharap kalau Kyungsoo mau menerimanya setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu. Cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo akan tahu, dan pada saat itulah, Kyungsoo akan benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya.

"Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo, bingung melihat Chanyeol yang malah tertawa. Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Gue udah bener-bener bosen memperingatkan lo buat gak ganggu gue lagi," kata Chanyeol. "Tapi, tunggu aja sebentar lagi, lo pasti bakal berhenti ngegangguin gue." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bergerak melewati Kyungsoo.

"Lah? Emang napa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan menghilang ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, kemudian teringat kalau dia punya alasan kelas pagi itu dan buru-buru masuk kamar.

* * *

"Oke, dari cerita kamu, makin ke sini Chanyeol makin aneh," komentar Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadiana aneh kemarin padanya. Mereka sedang memakai akses internet yang ada di lobi jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju sambil mengetikkan alamat forum tempat dia biasa meminta pendapat soal karyanya. Selama ini proses pengerjaan novel miliknya sangat lambat. Mungkin, dia bisa meminta bantuan pada senior-senior yang sudah banyak menerbitkan buku.

"Tapi, kata kamu kemaren kamu nemu obat? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat Kyungsoo teringat pada botol obat yang ditemukannya.

"Mungkin juga," kata Kyungsoo, jarinya mengetik salah satu web mesin pencari. Setelah lamannya terbuka, dia memasukkan kata kunci AZT dan menekan enter.

Berpuluh-puluh ribu hasil muncul, dan Kyungsoo mengklik salah satunya. Mendadak, tangan Kyungsoo terasa kaku. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa saat membaca artikel yang baru dibukanya.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat wajah Kyungsoo berubah pucat pasi dengan mat a terpancang ke layar. Baekhyun menatap monitor yang dilihat Kyungsoo tadi, lalu menganga. "Kyung, ini gak mungkin, kan...?"

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di depan komputer. Kakinya lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap layar lagi, berharap kata-kata yang tadi dibacanya salah.

AZT adalah obat antiretroviral untuk HIV positif.

* * *

Kyungsoo memasukkan motornya ke garasi, kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga seperti zombie. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun semenjak siang tadi. Kyungsoo menatap tangga di depannya den gan mata menerawang, tak yakin harus menemui Chanyeol dengan wajah seperti apa.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo menaiki tangga, tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol dulu. Namun, harapannya tidak terkabul karena tepat saat Kyungsoo akan membuka pintu, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya.

Kyungsoo hampir lupoa bernapas saat melihat Chanyeol. Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas karena tidak kunjung berkedip, menatap sosok tegap di depannya itu. Hampir tidak ada keanehan dari seorang Chanyeol kecuali ribuan virus yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Chanyeol balas menatap Kyungsoo bingung, dan akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"Lo udah tahu ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh sinis. "Sekarang, lo nyesel udah pernah bantu gue? Gue udah pernah bilang kan..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan napas tercekat membuat Chanyeol menatapnya lagi.

"Kenapa apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar

"Kenapa... kamu bisa mengidap penyakit ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, air matanya hampuir jatuh.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Kyungsoo lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hubungan seks," jawab Chanyeol singkat menahan tangis. "Sekarang, lo pasti bisa gak akan ganggu gue lagi," kata Chanyeol sambil bergerak ke kamar mandi. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dan harus dibanjur air.

Chanyeol harus pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di depan kamarnya sambil menangis. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol memukul tembok keras-keras, kemudian terduduk di lantai sambil menjambak rambutnya. Chanyeol sudah tahu hari ini akan datang dan dia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Namun, tetap saja, rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan semua pertahanan yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya.

Berbagai 'kalau saja' sekarang berkelabat di benak Chanyeol. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah datang ke kost ini. Kalau saja sejak awal dia menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kalau saja dia tidak pernah terlahirkan. Keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	7. Chapter 7 Does it Hurt?

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Chanyeol harus pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di depan kamarnya sambil menangis. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol memukul tembok keras-keras, kemudian terduduk di lantai sambil menjambak rambutnya. Chanyeol sudah tahu hari ini akan datang dan dia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Namun, tetap saja, rasa sakit di hatinya mengalahkan semua pertahanan yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Does it Hurt?**

* * *

Hari minggu. Langit Yogya sedang tidak bersahabat. Sudah hampir dua jam, Kyungsoo duduk di depan monitornya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya terkulai lemas di keyboard sehingga memunculkan huruf-huruf acak di tengah karyanya.

Semalam, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya memandangi dinding kamarnya yang berbatasan dengan kamar Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya apa Chanyeol juga tidak bisa tidur sepertinya.

AIDS. Jelas bukan penyakit yang sembarangan. Penyakit ini telah membunuh ribuan remaja, bahkan jutaan remaja dunia. Penyakit yang membunuh secara perlahan. Penyakit yang sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan obatnya.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengira masalah Chanyeol akan seberat ini. Kyungsoo jadi teringat kata-kata Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o ternyata masalahanya benar-benar berat dan kamu gak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ngebantu dia, kamu masih mau bareng sama dia?"_

Saat itu, Kyungsoo tak menjawab, karena Kyungsoo takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan, sekarang, Kyungsoo benar-benar takut. Kyungsoo bukanlah cewek baik seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron, yang tegar menemani kekasihnya yang sakit sampai akhir hayatnya. Seperti kebanyakan orang, Kyungsoo juga merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat mengetahui Chanyeol adalah penderita HIV. Kyungsoo tak yakin bisa berbuat sesuatu dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang gemetar, lalu memgangnya. Ternyata dia memang takut. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan bermaksud mengambil gelas, tetapi secara tak sengaja mengenai pinggiran gelas yang sudah pecah. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan saat mengetahui bahwa jarinya terluka.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan mengisap jarinya yang berdarah, dia terkesiap. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat jari Chanyeol juga berdarah karena terpalu dan dia menolak untuk diplester. Setelah itu, pikiran Kyungsoo melayang lagi ke kejadian-kejadian saat Chanyeol beberpa kali menolak makanan dan saat mereka di pantai.

 _"_ _K_ _it_ _a gak punya masa depan."_

* * *

Chanyeol menatap atap rumah-rumah di depannya kosong. Pencariannya hari ini nol lagi. Padahal, Chanyeol sangat bernapsu untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan pergi dari kota ini. Chanyeol melirik langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Satu hari lagi dari beberapa tahun sisa hidupnya sudah dilalui. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya masih berapa lama lagi dia dapat melihat matahari terbenam seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol teringat pada kejadian kemarin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui penyakit yang diidapnya. Reaksi Kyungsoo sama saja seperti reaksi orang lain. Sekarang, Chanyeol tidak akan heran kalau Kyungsoo menghindarinya. Sejak pagi saja, Kyungsoo tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol memang kecewa tetapi dia tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan tidak berteriak histeris saja sudah cukup untuknya. Lagi pula, Chanyeol memang tidak berhak untuk kecewa.

Chanyeol mendesah, lalu berbaring di lantai. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki. Berharap setengah mati itu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menoleh. Ternyata benar. Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak boleh berharap yang macam-macam lagi.

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _ngin loh,"_ kata Kyungsoo sambil mendekati Chanyeol.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa lo ke sini_?" tanya Chanyeol singkat tanpa menoleh.

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _u nemenin, siapa tahu kamu kesepian," jawab_ Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k usah maksain diri jadi malaikat,"_ Chanyeol berkata skeptik. _"Lebih baik lo gak usah deket - deket ama gue."_

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang benar-benar tampak kesepian. Tadi pagi, Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tetap mendukung Chanyeol, karena Kyungsoo tahu, Chanyeol selama ini melindunginya. Sikap Chanyeol yang keras dan tertutup itu semata-mata hanya supaya Kyungsoo tidak bergaul dengan orang penyakitan sepertinya.

 _"_ _A_ _pa kamu gak kesepian?"_ tanya Kyungsoo _. "Kamu memutuskan hidup sendiri dan gak membina hubungan baik sama orang. Apa gak kesepian?"_

 _"_ _G_ _ue udah biasa sendiri,"_ tandas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih menatap punggung Chanyeol. Kalau Chanyeol mau egois, Chanyeol bisa aja tetap bergaul dengan semua temannya dan orang lain, dan tetap menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Namun, Chanyeol malah melakukan sebaliknya.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi. _"Kenapa kamu begitu?"_

Chanyeol terdiam lama. _"Gue gak mau ada yang nangisin gue kalo gue mati,"_ kata Chanyeol pelan. _"Semakin sedikit semakin bagus."_

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum.

 _"_ _Te_ _rnyata kamu baik banget ya,"_ ujar Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menoleh sedikit _. "Kamu masih mentingin orang lain."_

Chanyeol tak berkomentar. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit yang sudah gelap.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _rena kamu gak mau orang-orang yang kamu sayang berurusan sama kamu, kamu sengaja ngehindarin mereka, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Karena itu, kamu memilih sendirian, ya, kan?"_

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Tangannya sudah terkepal keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan sudah melingkar di perutnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang.

 _"_ _P_ _unya penyakit bukan berarti kamu gak bisa bahagia,"_ kata Kyungsoo yang terdengar merdu di telinga Chanyeol. _"Aku bakal nemenin kamu."_

Chanyeol tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan itu begitu hangat, sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak mau melepasnya. Chanyeol mau menggenggam kebahagiaan ini walau cuma beberapa detik. Tanpa terasa air mata sudah mengalir dari mata Chanyeol.

 _"_ _S_ _a_ _kit,"_ gumam Chanyeol di antara isakan lirihnya membuat Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

Kyungsoo tahu benar di bagian mana Chanyeol merasa sakit. Dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya, pasti hatinyalah yang terasa sakit. Bagian yang selama ini sudah dikorbankannya.

* * *

Chanyeol melewati malam dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah kecokelatan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, setelah menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya di depan orang. Saat Chanyeol divonis positif HIV dulu, dia tidak menangis. Disaat ibunya menangis sejadi-jadinya, Chanyeol juga tidak menangis. Saat ayahnya pergi dari rumah karena malu memiliki anak berpenyakit mengerikan sepertinya, dia juga tidak menangis.

Mungkin semalam adalah akumulasi dari segala kesedihan yang Chanyeol alami selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Chanyeol tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan meledak, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka harus bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kenapa malah orang yang hampir tidak dikenalnya yang mau memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis.

Chanyeol teringat ibunya. Saat divonis positif HIV, Chanyeol tidak sempat menangis karena ibunya sudah menangis duluan. Setelah itu, perlakuan ibunya tidak sama lagi. Dia sangat hati-hati dalam menyentuhnya dan sangat hati-hati dalam memberinya makan. Bahkan, ibunya memberi peralatan makan khusus, dan dia mencuci pakaian Chanyeol secara terpisah. Chanyeol seperti alien di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Menatap pun dokter harus meyakinkan ibunya dulu bahwa penyakit Chanyeol tak akan menular dengan cara seperti itu, ibunya tidak mau mendengarkan.

Saat ayahnya pergi, ibunya depresi berat. Berhari-hari dia menangis tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ibunya bisa bahagia. Karena itu, Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar untuk menyepi, berharap dengan cara yang tak seberapa itu ibunya jadi lebih tenang.

Semalam, ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya, Chanyeol tak bisa menolak. Sudah terlalu lama semenjak seseorang memeluknya seperti itu. Semalam, sisi egoisnya sudah menang. Dia tidak memperdulikan apa pun, dan berharap malam itu tak pernah berakhir.

Namun, sekarang malamnya sudah berakhir. Chanyeol tak bisa menerima kebaikan Kyungsoo hanya untuk kepentingannya. Dia sadar kalau Kyungsoo hanya kasihan padanya. Kyungsoo kasihan karena Chanyeol sendirian, dan akan mati sendirian pula.

Secercah harapan yang tumbuh pada hati Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo tidak ragu memeluknya harus dibunuhnya. Gadis itu memang tidak takut padanya dan masih bersikap sama seperti sebelum mengetahui penyakitnya, namun Chanyeol juga sadar Kyungsoo hanya ingin menemaninya, tidak lebih.

* * *

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memutuskan untuk berangkat sepagi mungkin supaya tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sangat sulit baginya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu setelah kejadian semalam. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan pada saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar Kyungsoo juga terbuka. Chanyeol langusng mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo yang baru keluar kamar menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang tampak membeku di depan kamarnya. Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Chanyeol buru-buru mengunci pintunya, lalu bergerak cepat ke tangga. Kyungsoo mengamatinya dan teringat sesuatu.

 _"_ _B_ _a_ _w_ _a payung, ntar kehujanan lho!"_ sahutnya, tetapi Chanyeol sepeti tak mendengar.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di tangga, lalu tersenyum. Ternyata, Chanyeol masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ini akan jadi tugas yang sulit buat Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo tak akan menyerah.

* * *

Chanyeol memandang kosong bangunan berwarna putih abu-abu di depannya, Fakultas Psikologi UGM. Dia tidak benar-benar melihat siapa yang lewat karena otaknya masih terus memutar kejadian semalam. Suara musik berdentum-dentum melalui headphone besar yang tergantung di lehernya.

Sepasang kekasih lewat di depan Chanyeol, membuatnya mau tak mau memandang mereka dengan sedikit perasaan iri. Alangkah baiknya jika Chanyeol tak memiliki penyakit apa pun. Di unurnya yang sekarang ini, dia pasti juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti pasangan itu.

Namun, tak ada gunanya berandai-andai. Chanyeol sudah kepalang memiliki virus mematikan yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Sekarang, dia hanya harus menyelesaikan urusannya dan setelah itu, Chanyeol tak peduli lagi mau hidup dengan cara apa.

Chanyeol membetulkan headphone-nya, dan tanpa sengaja, dia menyentuh bagian belakang telinganya. Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dia menyentuh sebuah benjolan tepat dibbelakang telinga yang seingatnya tak pernah dimilikinya.

Tangan Chanyeol langsung terlulai lemas. Pandangannya kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia terkekeh pelan. Benar. Ini sudah hampir empat tahun semenjak dia divonis menderita HIV. Tentu saja, dia akan mengalami perubahan pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol seharusnya bisa menerima ini, tetapi entah kenapa sebagian dari dirinya menolak. Selama empat tahun ini, dia hampir tidak merasakan keanehan apa pun. Chanyeol merasa nyaris sehat. Dan, sekarang, setelah kelenjar getah beningnya membengkak, dia baru sadar kalau dia benar-benar sakit.

Setitik air hujan jatuh di punggung tangan Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun semakin deras, tetapi Chanyeol belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia malah menengadahkan kepalanya, berharap hujan bisa membawa pergi semua virus yang ada pada tubuhnya. Juga membawa pergi semua air mata dan kesedihannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggeliat, lalu menggapai weker yang ada di sampingnya. Dia terduduk kaget saat membaca jarum jam itu. Pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Kyungsoo mengucek matanya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bangun dan bergerak membuka pintu. Ternyata, di luar hujan. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah kamar Chanyeol yang masih gelap, lalu menghela napas. Mungkin Chanyeol kehujanan di jalan, jadi menunggu hujan reda. Kyungsoo baru akan bergerak ke kamar mandi ketika dia mendengarkan suara-suara dari arah kamar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap kamar Chanyeol. Mungkinkah ada tikus?.

Kyungsoo memegang kenop pintu, tetapi dia segera menggeleng. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo masuk, Chanyeol sangat marah. Dia tak mau dimarahi lagi. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti suara igauan.

 _"_ _Chan_ _?_ _"_ panggil Kyungsoo, tetap tidak ada sahutan. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu Chanyeol. Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban Kyungsoo mengetuk lebih keras _. "Chan, apa kamu di dalem?"_

Lampu kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyala, dan detuk berikutnya Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan kasar. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Juga marah.

 _"_ _B_ _e_ _risik! Apaan sih?"_ serunya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Tampaknya Chanyeol bukan baru banguntidur. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u gak kenapa-napa, kan?"_ tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Chanyeol berdecak kesal, tampak sebal sudah diganggu.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o gak ada perlu lagi, gue mau tidur,"_ kata Chanyeol dan sementara Kyungsoo memeperhatikan wajahnya, dia menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu pergi. Ketika dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera kembali dan membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, lalu mendapatinya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tubuh cowok itu tampak menggigil.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _!"_ Kyungsoo berseru panik, lalu terduduk di sampingnya. Dia memegang dahi Chanyeol dan terkejut oleh suhunya yang sangat tinggi. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri panik, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang panas. _"Chan! Naik ke kasur ya!"_

Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol untuk naik ke kasur. Tubuh Chanyeol sangat berat, juga panas. Bajunya sudah basah bermandikan keringat dingin. Setelah Chanyeol terbaring di kasur, Kyungsoo segera membuka baju Chanyeol yang basah dan mencari-cari baju bersih. Namun, yang dia temukan hanya setumpuk baju kotor yang belum dicuci. Kyungsoo melesat le kamarnuya sendiri, mengaduk lemari dan menemukan sweter milik ayahnya, setelah itu memakaikannya pada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, aku ambil es batu dulu," kata Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang hanya bisa bergumam._

Kyungsoo segera turun ke rumah tantenya. Tantenya heran melihat Kyungsoo yang terburu-buru mengambil es batu dari dalam kulkas.

 _"_ _Heh heh_ _? Buat apa es batu sebanyak itu?"_ tanyanya.

 _"_ _I_ _t_ _u Bulik, si Chanyeol..."_

Kyungsoo terdiam, teringat pada Chanyeol yang pasti tidak ingin ibu kost tahu soal penyakitnya.

 _"Apa?_ _S_ _i Chanyeol apa? Kenapa dia...?_ " tanya tantenya penasaran.

 _"_ _S_ _i Chanyeol... mau bikin es teh!"_ sahut Kyungsoo cepat, lalu segera kembali secepat mungkin ke atas. Chanyeol masih menggigil dan dia mulai meracau.

Setelah mengisi baskom dengan air dan es batu, Kyungsoo mengambik saputangan handuk. Tak lupa, dia juga mengambil selimut miliknya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhasil membuka matanya sedikit, sadar kalau Kyungsoo ada di sampingnya. Walaupun berkunang-kunang, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memeras saputangan. Saat Kyungsoo hendak meletakkannya ke dahi Chanyeol, Chanyeol menepisnya.

 _"_ _P_ _e_ _rgi.., jangan peduliin gue,"_ gumam Chanyeol, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia mengambil saputangan yang jatuh, lalu berusaha menempelkannya ke dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersikeras tidak mau.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_!" sahut Kyungsoo marah. _"Jangan pikir aku bego ya! Aku tahu penyakit kamu gak akan menular hanya karena ini!"_

Chanyeol berhenti berusaha dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengompres dahinya. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

" _Maaf_ _. Gak bermaksud teriak-teriak,"_ Kyungsoo membetulkan selimut Chanyeol. _"Kamu kok bisa panas_ _begini sih?"_

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kekamar Chanyeol, dan menemukan seonggok baju basah di pojokan. Kyungsoo mendelik pada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _n, sudah aku bilang bawa payung,"_ Kyungsoo mengomel sambil mengambil kompres di dahi Chanyeol. Dia mencelupkannya ke baskom, memerasnya, lalu meletakkannya kembali, tetapi kali ini kompres itu jatuh di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis kedinginan dan Kyungsoo seperti pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Chanyeol membenahi sendiri letak kompresnya sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang masih kelihatan sebal.

 _"_ _Cari penyakit sendiri,"_ kata Kyungsoo pendek, kemudian bangkit. Chanyeol sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk bertanya kemana dia mau pergi. Sebelum menghilang di pintu, Kyungsoo menoleh. _"Mau ambil obat,"_ katanya, lalu pergi.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit yang tampak berbayang. Alangkah baiknya kalau Kyungsoo mau terus menemaninya seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak akan protes walaupun dimarahi seperti tadi seumur hidupnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan kompres itu ke matanya, siapa tahu air matanya keluar lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali dengan berbagai jenis obat di tangannya. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil mengamati ibat-obat itu.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _, yang mana ya?"_ gumamnya membuat Chanyeol mengintip dan menatapnya ngeri. Bisa saja cewek itu memberinya obat untuk diare. _"Yang ini aja, deh."_

Kyungsoo membuka kemasan salah satu obat, lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol yang tampak enggan. Seperti tidak mau tahu, Kyungsoo mengambilk sebotol air mineral dan membantu Chanyeol untuk minum. Chanyeol sendiri akhirnya tidak bisa menolak dan pasrah saja menelan pil berwarna putih itu.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil meminum obat penurun demam, Kyungsoo membetulkan selimut Chanyeol dan mengganti kompresnya. Kyungsoo kemudian menengok ke sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu.

 _"_ _O_ _bat kamu mana? Udah diminum belum?"_ tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur. _"Chan? Kamu udah ke rumah sakit?"_

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang tampaknya sudah tertidur, lalu menghela napas. Setelah mengganti kompres sekali lagi, Kyungsoo bangkit dan bergerak keluar kamar. Saat itulah Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit.

Obat. Rumah sakit. Dua hal yang tidak mungkin bisa membantunya. Chanyeol tak mau repot-repot pergi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk ditolak. Sudah cukup semua penolakan yang pernah dialaminya.

Chanyeol melirik pintu yang sudah tertutup, bertanya-tanya apa Kyungsoo akan datang lagi walaupun Chanyeol sadar, dia sudah menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi dengan harapan ini.

Kyungsoo mengaduk bubur dalam panci dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang terbaring demam di kamarnya. Dia pasti kehujanan, dan karena daya tubuhnya rendah, dia mudah kena sakit.

Kyungsoo juga berpikir soal obat yang waktu itu sudah remuk di tangan Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol sudah ke rumah sakit lagi untuk meminta obat? Kalau belum, apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja tanpa obat itu?

 _"_ _Heh_ _, kamu iki mikirin opo? Buburnya hangus tuh!"_ sahut tantenya, menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera mematikan kompor, lalu mengangkat panci itu dan menuang isinya ke dalam mangkuk. Tantenya mengamatinya penuh minat.

 _"_ _T_ _umben kamu masak bubur malem-malem gini,"_ komentarnya membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan.

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _, lagi pengen aja,"_ kata Kyungsoo cepat, lalu segera pergi membawa bubur itu naik ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan tatapan curiga tantenya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol masih tampak tertidur. Kyungsoo mengganti kompres, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol. Panasnya ternyata sudah mulai turun.

 _"_ _Chan_ _,_ _"_ kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol membuka mata. Dia memang sempat tertidur sebentar. Chanyeol menoleh lemas. _"Makan dulu."_

Chanyeol menatap mangkuk di tangan Kyungsoo tanpa minat.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u kan harus minum obat, jadi makan dulu,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol membuang muka _. "Gak perlu."_

" _G_ _a_ _k boleh!"_ sahut Kyungsoo tegas. _"Kamu harus makan, ntar gak sembuh-sembuh!"_

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar dan malah menatap langit-langit. Kyungsoo mendesah dan sekali lagi menatap sekeliling, memindai kamar itu.

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _omong-ngomong, mana obatnya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _bis,"_ jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

 _"_ _Y_ _a udah kalo habis, tapi yang penting sekarang kamu harus makan,"_ kata Kyungsoo sambil membantu Chanyeol membetulkan duduknya. Karena lemas, Chanyeol jadi tak punya kekuatan untuk mencegahnya.

 _"_ _G_ _ue gak mau,"_ tolak Chanyeol begitu Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesendok bubur padanya. Chanyeol melirik bubur itu malas. _"Keliatannya gak enak."_

Kyungsoo menganga sebal, tetapi kemudian teringat pada kejadian saat Chanyeol menolak makanan dari tentenya. Mungkin ini soal peralatan makan.

 _"_ _Ok_ _, setelah kamu makan, aku bakal langsung buang deh mangkuk sama sendoknya."_ kata Kyungsoo hati-hati. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

 _"_ _B_ _ukannya itu punya tante?"_

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _h, ntar aku bilang sama dia. Atau aku ganti,"_ kata Kyungsoo tak sabar. _"Yang penting, sekarang makan dulu."_

Setelah mendengar usul itu, Chanyeol mulai menerima sesuap demi sesuap bubur yang ada di mangkuk.

 _"_ _E_ _nak, kan?"_ goda Kyungsoo begitu bubur di mangkuk tinggal tersisa sedikit.

 _"_ _R_ _a_ _s_ _a bubur ya emang gitu-gitu aja,"_ gumam Chanyeol membuat cengiran Kyungsoo hilang. Kyungsoo berdecak dan mengendikkan bahu.

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _h, kalo udah begini artinya kamu udah sembuh,"_ Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk dan menyodorkan air minum untuk Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol minun, Kyungsoo melirik mangkuk dan sendok. Kyungsoo mengamati Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, bukannya kamu yang lebih tahu kalau virus HIV gak menular lewat liur? Kenapa sih..."_

 _"_ _G_ _ue gak mau ambil resiko,"_ potong Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. _"Jangan lupa dibuang. Atau kalo perlu, dipecahin dulu,"_ tambah Chanyeol lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur.

 _"_ _S_ _a_ _kit ya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _P_ _using doang,"_ jawab Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambutnya.

 _"_ _S_ _a_ _kit ya, setiap kali kamu menghindari orang?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Chanyeol membuka mata. _"Sakit kan? Jadi, kenapa gak berhenti dan berusaha sekuat tenaga aja. Orang-orang yang bener- bener peduli sama kamu pasti maklum kok."_

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Detik berikutnya dia mendengus pelan, karena tidak ada orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

 _"_ _U_ _dahlah. Gue mau tidur,"_ Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lama, lalu mengganti kompresnya.

 _"_ _Istirahat ya, besok pagi aku ke sini lagi."_

Setelah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo bangkit sambil membawa mangkuk bubur. Chanyeol segera menempatkan kompres ke matanya begitu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi kompres itu tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	8. Chapter 8 Aren't You Scared?

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Setelah mengatakannya, Kyungsoo bangkit sambil membawa mangkuk bubur. Chanyeol segera menempatkan kompres ke matanya begitu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi kompres itu tidak bisa menghentikan aliran air matanya.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Aren't You Scared?**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kamarnya untuk menengok Chanyeol. Chanyeol ternyata masih terlelap. Kyungsoo memegang dahi Chanyeol, ternyata panasnya sudah turun walaupun masih sedikit hangat. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat tumpukan pakaian kotor di pojokan, dia mendapat ide. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, menyiapkan ember besar di kamar mandi, lalu memboyong semua pakaian kotor Chanyeol dan mencelupkannya di ember itu.

Sementara pakaian direndam, Kyungsoo membersihkan kamar Chanyeol. Dia membuang semua botol - botol air minum, lalu menyapu lantainya. Kyungsoo melakukan semuanya dalam diam, takut membangunkan Chanyeol. Begitu melihat ransel Chanyeol yang sudah kosong, Kyungsoo mendelik pada Chanyeol yang masih mendengkur.

 _"_ _D_ _a_ _s_ _a_ _r pemales. Jadi, gak punya baju lagi, kan,"_ katanya, lalu melanjutkan menyapu plastik - plastik kemasan makanan ringan.

 _"_ _L_ _o... Ngapain?"_ tanya Chanyeol lemah, yang ternyata terbangun karena kesibukan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k liat? Nyapu dong,"_ jawab Kyungsoo cuek sambil terus menyapu.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lama, lalu merasa tenggorokannya kering. Chanyeol menggapai botol air mineral di sampingnya, tetapi karena terlalu lemah, tangannya tak sampai. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengambil botol itu dan menyondorkannya pada Chanyeol. Ketika tangan Chanyeol terulur, Kyungsoo menariknya lagi.

 _"_ _A_ _ku gak denger kata 'tolong',"_ goda Kyungsoo sambil nyengir jail. Chanyeol menatapnya sebal, kemudian kembali berbaring.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k jadi."_

 _"_ _Y_ _a udah,"_ kata Kyungsoo, sengaja meletakkan botol itu di atas meja yang jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri menatap sengit Kyungsoo yang malah bersiul-siul.

 _"_ _T_ _olong,"_ kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, cengirannya semakin lebar. Dia mengambil botol itu dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _G_ _ima_ _na, udah baikan?"_ tanya Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol minum. _"Masih pusing?"_

 _"_ _L_ _umayan,"_ Chanyeol kembali merebahkan kepalanya yang maih terasa sedikit pusing. Tubuhnya juga masih terasa lemas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, lalu melanjutkan nyapu. Chanyeol melirik ke arah suatu sudut yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Matanya membesar saat menyadari setumpuk pakaian kotornya sudah hilang dari sana.

 _"_ _L_ _oh... ke mana baju-baju gue?"_ tanya Chanyeol bingung.

 _"_ _A_ _ku cuci. Kamu gak sadar ya, kamu udah gak punya baju lagi? Dasar jorok,"_ semprot Kyungsoo. _"Dan, kalo kamu mau tahu, baju yang sekarang kamu pake itu punyaku. Nanti kalo udah sembuh harus dicuci terus dibalikin."_

Chanyeol mengamati baju yang sedang dipakainya. Dia baru sadar kalau itu memang bukan miliknya. Dia kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang membereskan meja.

 _"_ _L_ _o... gak takut?"_ tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Dia tersenyum.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa harus takut?"_ balas Kyungsoo sambil bangkit. _"Aku cuci bajumu dulu ya. Inget, ntar kamu harus bayar ongkos laundry. Kamu memang sakit, tapi bukan berarti kamu istimewa."_

Kyungsoo keluar kamar Chanyeol sambil bersenandung sementara Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini semenjak dia mengidap penyakitnya.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u memang sakit, tapi bukan berarti kamu istimewa."_ Chanyeol tersenyum. Seandainya saja semua orang seperti Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai mencuci pakaian Chanyeol yang minta ampun banyaknya, Kyungsoo segera berangkat kuliah. Chanyeol membuatnya lupa kalau dia memiliki tugas presentasi. Untung saja, dia sampai di kampus tepat waktu.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol dengan menggunakan piring kertas. Kyungsoo sengaja membeli dua lusin supaya tidak lagi membuang-buang mangkuk beling.

* * *

Saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang makan di kantin, karena setelah ini dia masih memiliki satu kelas lagi. Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

 _"_ _Kyung_ _"_ panggil Baekhyun, tetapi Kyungsoo sibuk berpikir menu apa yang akan dia masak untuk Chanyeol nanti malam. _"Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _?_ _"_ Kyungsoo bergumam tanpa menoleh.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _!"_ sahut Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar.

 _"_ _Opo_ _?_ _"_

 _"_ _D_ _a_ _ri tadi aku panggil gak dijawab!"_ sahut Baekhyun kesal.

 _"_ _O_ _h, maaf deh, ada apa?"_ kata Kyungsoo menyesal. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Mmm_ _... itu,"_ kata Baekhyun hati-hati. _"Apa benar... Chanyeol HIV positif?_ "

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lama. Kyungsoo memang belum sempat membicarakan hal ini dengan Baekhyun. Dan, sekarang Kyungsoo ragu apa harus berterus terang dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi sepertinya, Baekhyun cukup memiliki pikiran yang terbuka. Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun tampak menahan nafasnya.

 _"_ _Te_ _rus, gimana?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _, sampe sekarang ini dia gak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma semalem dia demam gara-gara kehujanan..."_

 _"_ _Bukan itu,"_ potong Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengenyit. _"Gimana sama kamu? Apa kamu gak takut?"_

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

 _"_ _Aw_ _al_ _n_ _y_ _a ya. Tapi, Baek, rasa takutku gak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit hati dia," kata Kyungsoo. "Dia sendirian, Baek."_

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _di, kamu cuma kasihan?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terdiam.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o dibilang kasihan..."_ Kyungsoo tak meneruskan kata-katanya, berpikir.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o dibilang kasihan?"_ cecar Baekhyun. Ketika Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab, Baekhyun menghela napas. _"Kamu suka sama dia, Kan?"_

Kyungsoo juga tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ini. Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

 _"_ _Kyung_ _, apa kamu sudah siap sama semua resikonya? Kalo kamu suka sama dia, itu berarti kamu harus siap ada disamping dia terus! Kalo ternyata kamu cuma kasihan sama dia, kamu jangan kasih dia harapan_!" kata Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya nanar. _"Mungkin ini kedengeran kejam, tapi kata-kata dia waktu itu bukan cuma bohong. Kalian memang gak punya masa depan. Kamu tahu sendiri nasib pengidap HIV."_

 _"_ _A_ _ku... aku sayang ama dia, Baek"_ kata Kyungsoo akhirnya, air matanya sudah jatuh.

 _"Hei.._ _, sayang aja gak cukup. Sekarang, mungkin dia keliatan baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa kamu gak mikir, gimana dia lima tahun mendatang? Kalo ternyata nanti kamu gak kuat dan ninggalin dia di masa itu, apa kamu pikir dia gak bakal lebih menderita dari sekarang?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

 _"_ _K_ _yung_ _, kalo kamu gak yakin, jangan terusin. Jangan bareng dia karena kasihan. Aku yakin dia juga gak mau kamu kasihani. Ya kan?"_

Kyungsoo masih terisak. Dadanya sakit memikirkan kebenaran dari kata-kata Baekhyun.

* * *

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di depan monitor warnet. Dia menggerakkan mouse dan membuka situs mesin pencari. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengetik kata kunci 'penyakit HIV', dan hasil yang keluar ribuan. Kyungsoo mengklik salah satu link dan membaca atikel yang muncul.

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh tetes demi tetes seiring dengan banyaknya artikel yang dibacanya. Rata-rata orang dengan HIV hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh tahun sebelum berkembang menjadi AIDS. Setelah itu, pengidap penyakit itu akan mengalami penurunan berart badan, diare berketerusan, dan berbagai penyakit lain. Pada tahap ini, penyakit ringan sekalipun dapat mengancam nyawa penderita AIDS.

Kyungsoo menekap mulutnya saat melihat gambar seorang penderita AIDS tahap akhir yang ada di salah satu laman berita. Orang itu tampak mengenaskan dengan hanya tulang berbalut kulit yang dipenuhi bercak merah. Dan, orang ini hanya berusia dua puluh tahun saja.

Sampai saat ini, belum ditemukan penyembuh bagi penderita AIDS. Yang ada hanya obat untuk menghambat penyebaran virus dan menurunkan jumlahnya. Kyungsoo menemukan info tentang obat yang diminum Chanyeol, tetapi ternyata obat itu harus diminum secara teratur karena kalau tidak virus akan dengan mudah menajadi resisten. Tidak diminum sekali saja, pengobatan harus diulang dengan peningkatan dosis peminuman.

Kyungsoo teringat pada Chanyeol yang tampak tidak peduli pada obatnya yang sudah habis. Kalau begini, tubuh Chanyeol akan jadi resisten. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berminat lagi untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan meminta obat lagi.

Mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membesar saat membaca artikel tentang pengakuan salah satu orang dengan AIDS yang ditolak di sebuah rumah sakit karena alasan yang tidak dapat diterima akal. Rumah sakit tersebut menganggap penderita AIDS sebagai kuman yang dapat mengotori rumah sakit itu.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo tahu mengapa Chanyeol enggan pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada pihak rumah sakit karena pernah ditolak, walaupun tidak semua pihak rumah sakit melakukannya.

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya sendiri yang gemetar semakin hebat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hidup akan membawanya menemukan seorang Chanyeol. Dan, sekarang Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

Saat Kyungsoo berjalan hampa di depan kamarnya, dia melirik kamar Chanyeol yang tampak sudah terang. Chanyeol mungkin sudah cukup kuat untuk menyalakan lampu. Kyungsoo mengetuk kamar Chanyeol, kemudian melangkah masuk walaupun Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Chanyeol ternyata masih terbaring di kasurnya, tidur. Kyungsoo menghela napas, teriingat pada jemuran yang masih tergantung di lantai atas. Kyungsoo segera naik untuk mengambil jemuran.

Kyungsoo mengambil pakaian Chanyeol yang sudah kering sambil melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada kata-kata Baekhyun tadi siang. Kyungsoo menatap sweter-sweter Chanyeol yang ada di pelukannya, lalu terduduk sambil memeluk sweter itu erat-erat. Air matanya sudah mengalir. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sedang mebalik-balik baju Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol terbangun. Dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tidak balas tersenyum. Dia memperhatikan mata Kyungsoo yang sembap.

 _"_ _U_ _dahlah. Lo gak usah bantu-bantu gue lagi,"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Gak usah ngerasa bertanggung jawab."_

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa pelan. _"Kamu ngomong apaan sih?"_ katanya sambil terus membalik baju.

 _"_ _M_ _at_ _a lo. Lo pasti nyesel udah kenal gue, kan?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _O_ _h, ini ya?"_ Kyungsoo mengucek matanya. _"Aku kurang tidur. Kamu sih nyusahin aja."_

Chanyeol tak berkomentar. Dia mengamati Kyungsoo yang seperti menghindari pandangannya. Kyungsoo sendiri tertawa kecil, kemudian bangkit.

 _"_ _A_ _ku ambil setrika dulu,"_ katanya, lalu segera keluar kamar Chanyeol dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis. Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang jahat. Kyungsoo sudah berbohong pada Chanyeol dengan mengatakan dia tidak takut. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk menemani Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo masih ragu, tetapi dia tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terisak, menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa tegar. Kyungsoo tidak sadar, kalau Chanyeol ada di luar kamarnya, mendengar setiap isakaannya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu tidak akan ada orang yang tahan dengannya. Dari awal, dia sudah tahu, tetapi dia menolak untuk menerimanya. Setengah mati, dia berharap Kyungsoo adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkannya, tetapi ternyata pikirannya salah. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera melirik pintu kamar Chanyeol. Semalam, ketika Kyungsoo akan kembali menyetrika baju-baju Chanyeol, kamar itu sudah gelap dan pintunya dikunci.

Setelah menghela nafas, Kyungsoo mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bergerak turun. Hari ini dia ada kuliah pagi. Begitu sampai di bawah, Heechul terlihat sedang bersenam-senam pagi.

 _"_ _K_ _uliah?"_ tanya Heechul, dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Heechul mengernyit. _"Ya ampun, kalian ini. Pada lemes-lemes banget toh. Tadi pagi si Chanyeol juga begitu. Ditanyain malah ngeloyor saja kayak mayat hidup."_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar kata-kata Heechul.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _pergi?"_

 _"_ _Iya, setengah jam yang lalu. Dia kok akhir-akhir ini tambah aneh, yo? Mana gak pernah makan bareng lagi."_

Kyungsoo sudah tak mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Dia mengeluarkan motor, lalu segera meluncur ke jalan, meninggalkan Heechul yang marah-marah karena lagi-lagi merasa diabaikan.

* * *

 _"K_ _e mana aja lo?"_ tanya Sehun begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di cafetaria. Chanyeol tak menjawab, jadi Sehun menatapnya bingung dan duduk di depannya. _"Heh! Kenapa lo?"_

 _"Sehun_ _, gue berpikir buat pindah kost,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Sehun bengong. Namun, detik berikutnya dia maklum.

 _"_ _Apa_ _udah makin serius?"_ tanya Sehun.

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _a udah tau soal penyakit gue_ ," kata Chanyeol membuat mata Sehun melebar.

 _"_ _Te_ _rus? Dia ngejauhin lo?"_ tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Chanyeol memainkan kemasan air mineral gelas yang ada di tangannya. Air didalamnya kini mengeruh.

Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. _"Dia gak ngejauhin lo? Jadi, dia nerima lo?"_ tanya Sehun lagi.

 _"_ _N_ _e_ _rima..."_ Chanyeol bergumam, lalu tertawa miris. _"Tepatnya dia kasihan sama gue. Dia pikir dia cukup kuat buat ngebantu gue."_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi...?"_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, dia sama aja dengan yang lain. Dia gak kuat. Gue denger dia nangis di kamarnya,"_ Chanyeol mengambil jeda sejenak _. "Gue... gue gak mau dia terpaksa dia nerima gue."_

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, paham dengan perasaannya.

 _"_ _B_ _e_ _berapa waktu lalu, dia bilang dia mau nemenin gue. Tapi, sekarang setelah di sadar kalo dia gak cukup kuat buat ngelakuin itu, dia malah ngerasa bertanggung jawab,"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Gue gak bisa ngeliat dia susah payah merhatiin gue. Karena itu, gue mau pindah secepatnya. Karena udah terlalu berat setiap hari ketemu dia,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi, matanya menerawang hampa. Sehun menatap temannya itu lama.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, menurut gue lo selesain masalah sama dia dulu. Jangan main kabur. Kalo ternyata omongan lo sekarang cuma sugesti lo, lo bakalan nyesel karena udah kehilangan orang yang peduli sama lo."_

 _"_ _Kalo pun emang bener gitu, itu memang resiko gue. Dari awal harusnya gue gak pernah mulai,"_ sanggah Chanyeol.

 _"_ _O_ _ke. Itu resiko lo. Tapi, apa lo berpikir sama buat dia? Kalo ternyata dia bener-bener peduli sama lo dan lo tiba-tiba pergi begitu aja?"_ tanya Sehun lagi. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o gitu, suatu saat dia pasti bersyukur karena gak jadi mengalami masa-masa suram bareng gue,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi, menutup pembicaraan.

Sehun pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol selalu menghindari Kyungsoo. Dia selalu bangun dan berangkat lebih pagi, dia juga pulang larut malam di saat Kyungsoo sudah tidur. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kyungsoo sendiri bukannya tidak sadar. Dia sadar betul Chanyeol sedang menghindarinya. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Kyungsoo melirik kamar Chanyeol yang masih gelap.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, tidak mengetahui penyebab Chanyeol kembali menjadi pemarah. Saat Kyungsoo berbalik, dia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang naik tangga. Chanyeol langsung membatu melihat Kyungsoo di depan kamarnya. Hari ini, dia salah perkiraan. Biasanya pukul segini Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menulis atau malah sudah tidur.

 _"_ _H_ _ei_ _. Ke mana aja beberapa hari ini?"_ tanya Kyungsoo sambil nyengir. Chanyeol menatapnya lama, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar tanpa menjawab. _"Kamu sibuk ngapain sih. Ada temen ya di sini?"_

Chanyeol melewati Kyungsoo tanpa banyak bicara. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana dan membuka pintu kamarnya sementara Kyungsoo masih berdiri di belakangnya, menunggu jawaban. Chanyeol menghela napas lalu berbalik.

 _"_ _N_ _i_ _h,"_ Chanyeol mengeluarkan uang serarus ribuan dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. _"Duit laundry, bubur, obat, sama apalah yang kemaren itu. Gue gak suka ngutang."_ Kyungsoo hanya bisa bengong sambil memegang uang itu. Sementara Chanyeol mengernyit.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa? Kurang_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil kembalai mengorek dompetnya, tetapi tangannya segera dicengkeram Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatapnya yang seperti sudah akan menangis.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k perlu,"_ kata Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat. Dia menyurukkan uang itu ke tangan Chanyeol. _"Aku gak ngerasa diutangin, kok."_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, gue ngersa ngutang. Lo mau gue bayar apa kalo gak mau duit?"_ tan ya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo melongo.

 _"_ _A_ _ku... Aku gak mau dibayar pake apa pun_ ," kata Kyungsoo lagi, lalu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis.

 _"_ _O_ _h? Kemaren lo bilang gue harus bayar,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _K_ _ema_ _ren, aku cuma bercanda,"_ kata Kyungsoo. _"Kamu gak harus bayar apa pun."_

 _"_ _D_ _e_ _nger ya,"_ kata Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam. _"Apa lo ngerasa lo itu dewi penyelamat? Atau lo Mau nambah pahala dengan nolongin gue, gitu? Tapi, gimana ya, gue gak mau utang budi sama lo. Jadi, mending lo bilang aja gue harus bayar pake apa. Apa pun gue lakuin."_

Saat setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, Kyungsoo segera menyekanya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Chanyeol. Sekarang, dia sangat membenci Chanyeol dengan segala sikap menyebalkannya itu.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, kalo kamu bener-bener pengen bayar, bayarlah pake sikap baik,"_ kata Kyungsoo tegas. _"Jangan pernah lakuin ini lagi. Jangan pernah ngomong hal-hal kasar lagi. Itu bayarannya. Bisa?"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan berani. Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh, membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

 _"_ _L_ _o pinter banget ya,"_ kata Chanyeol, masih tertawa pelan. Dia berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam _. "Lo pinter banget akting. Harusnya lo jadi artis bukan penulis."_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya sementara Chanyeol bergerak ke kamar. Sebelum Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih membatu.

 _"_ _A_ _kting lo bikin gue hampir percaya. Gue salut sama lo,"_ katanya, lalu masuk dengan membanting pintu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya air matanya kembali menetes dan kakinya tak kuat untuk menopangnya. Dia jatuh terduduk di depan kamarnya dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Tadi, Kyungsoo tak bisa membalas perkataan Chanyeol, karena dia tahu Chanyeol benar. Selama ini, Kyungsoo begitu munafik di depan Chanyeol, mengatakan hal-hal yang baik, padahal hatinya masih ragu. Orang seperti Kyungsoo tidak layak untuk menemani Chanyeol. Bukan salah Chanyeol kalau dia menganggap kebaikan Kyungsoo selama ini hanyalah akting. Ka na tahu betul akan hal itu, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sesakit ini.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	9. Chapter 9 I'll do Anything

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Kyungsoo tak bisa membalas perkataan Chanyeol, karena dia tahu Chanyeol benar. Selama ini, Kyungsoo begitu munafik di depan Chanyeol, mengatakan hal-hal yang baik, padahal hatinya masih ragu. Orang seperti Kyungsoo tidak layak untuk menemani Chanyeol. Bukan salah Chanyeol kalau dia menganggap kebaikan Kyungsoo selama ini hanyalah akting. Ka na tahu betul akan hal itu, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sesakit ini.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **I'll Do Anyting**

* * *

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo cemas yang sedari tadi hanya menerawang dengan mata sembap dan tidak memperhatikan kelas. Baekhyun yakin ini pasti soal tetangganya itu, tetapi kalau dia bertanya, pasti Kyungsoo akan menangis di tengah kelas.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin, kemudian menggenggamnya. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu pasti sudah mengalami banyak hal menyedihkan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena Kyungsoo masih muda dan tidak layak mengalami hal-hal seperti itu. Umur segini, Kyungsoo harusnya sedang menikmati masa-masa pacaran pertamanya dengan cowok keren, baik dan normal.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Bukan salah Chanyeol kalau dia mengidap penyakit. Atau me mang salahnya, karena ini HIV. Entahlah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, sahabatnya ini sudah terlibat begitu jauh dengan cowok itu dan dia bisa benar-benar hancur kalau terus-terusan begini. Sampai sekarang, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang yang pertama membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta harus orang seperti Chanyeol. Kenapa takdir spertinya begitu kejam pada Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Dia memang tidak ingin Kyungsoo sakit hati karena Chanyeol, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya seperti sekarang ini.

 _"_ _K_ _yung_ _..."_ kata Baekhyun pelan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh lemah. Matanya masih merah. _"Kamu... kamu tahu kenapa kamu bisa ketemu sama Chanyeol?"_ Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

 _"_ _M_ _ungkin... takdir?"_

 _"_ _Te_ _pat,"_ Baekhyun mempererat genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _A_ _pa kamu gak pernah berpikir kalo Tuhan punya maksud tertentu dengan mempertemukan kalian?"_ Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, berusaha menebak jalan pikirannya.

 _"_ _T_ _uhan mungkin berpikir... kalau kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang sanggup bertahan untuk Chanyeol. Makanya, dia mempertemukan Chanyeol sama kamu,"_ lanjut Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis lagi. _"Karena tahu kamu pasti bisa bertahan, makanya Dia mempertemukan kalian. Makanya... jangan menyerah!"_

Baekhyun tidak percaya dia bisa mengatakan ini pada sahabatnya. Dia pasti sudah gila karena mendukung hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. Namun, bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo pasti menyukai Chanyeol dan sudah sangat berkorban demi perasaannya itu. Baekhyun tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo menyesali cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Sekarang, Kyungsoo sudah menangis tak terkendali. Tubuhnya terguncang, menangisi kebodohannya karena sudah ragu pada perasaannya sendiri. Inilah yang semalam membuatnya sangat sakit hati. Chanyeol sudah menganggap perasaannya hanya akting.

Sudah berjam-jam Kyungsoo duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk guling dengan mata menerawang. Dia sudah banyak berpikir dan sudah sampai pada keputusannya. Dia tak akan menyesali keputusannya itu, apa pun yang akan terjadi. Kyungsoo melirik jam. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan Chanyeol belum pulang juga. Kyungsoo bangkit, membuka pintunya, lalu mellirik kamar Chanyeol yang masih gelap. Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat dia melihat pintu tingkat ke lantai tiga terbuka lebar. Mungkinkah itu Chanyeol? Kyungsoo menatap pintu itu ragu, lalu bergerak naik diam-diam dan mengintip ke lantai tiga.

Chanyeol tampak sedang berbaring di lantai, matanya menatap langit malam. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sekujur tubuhnya dingin saat melihat sosok itu. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan mendatanginya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan begitu mendapati Kyungsoo di pintu, dia langsung bangkit. Setelah membersihkan celananya dia bergerak, bermaksud turun. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berdua-duaan lagi dengan Kyungsoo setelah semua yang terjadi.

 _"_ _T_ _unggu,"_ kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya ragu selama beberapa saat.

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ tanya Chanyeol ketus. "Ada yang mau dibicarain?

 _"_ _A_ _da,"_ jawab Kyungsoo. Sekarang, hatinya sidah mantap. Dia tidak akan mundur lagi

Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa bahan pembuat hati Kyungsoo. Setelah dikata -katai macam- macam, dia tetap saja mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi, tak berminat.

 _"_ _A_ _ku... suka sama kamu,"_ ujar Kyungsoo tegas membuat Chanyeol melongo. _"Walaupun dulu kamu pernah bilang jangan suka sama kamu, sudah terlambat. Aku suka sama kamu."_

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa pun. Menggerakkan satu syarafnya pun dia tak sanggup. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Matanya sudah berair karena belum berkedip sejak Kyungsoo selesai bicara.

 _"_ _I_ _ni bukan akting. Aku jujur. Mungkin, kemaren aku pernah ragu, tapi sekarang aku udah yakin kalo aku suka sama kamu,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi, membuat kepala Chanyeol sakit. _"Mulai sekarang, sesakit apa pun, seberat apa pun, aku bakal tetep..."_

 _"_ _T_ _olong jangan ngomong sesuatu yang gak bertanggung jawab,"_ potong Chanyeol geram. Rahangnya mengeras. _"Jangan ngomong hal-hal yang gak bisa lo pertanggungjawabkan."_

 _"_ _A_ _ku..."_

 _"_ _A_ _pa lo sadar dengan omongan lo, hah?"_ bentak Chanyeol menbuat Kyungsoo terdiam. _"Lo sadar lo udah bikin diri lo masuk ke dalam masalah apa?"_

 _"_ _A_ _ku sadar..."_

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k_ _! Lo gak sadar!"_ sahut Chanyeol. _"Denger, ini bukan masalah kecil! Suka atau apa pun itu, itu gak bisa menolong!"_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, aku bener-bener sayang sama kamu..."_

Chanyeol menatap cewek di depannya nanar.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o lo sayang, terus lo mau apa? Nemenin gue sampe gue mati?"_ tanya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. _"Lo siap dengan hujatan orang-orang nanti? Lo siap kehilangan masa depan lo demi gue?"_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Sesaat, dia ragu, tetapi dia tidak akan mundur.

 _"_ _A_ _ku siap!"_ sahut Kyungsoo tegas.

 _"_ _D_ _iam_ _!"_ bentak Chanyeol frustasi. _"Jangan ngomong seenaknya! Lo sama sekali gak tahu apa -apa! Gue udah gak sanggup nahan beban gue sendiri, jangan tambahin beban gue dengan perasaan lo!"_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lagi, air matanya sudah mengalir. Chanyeol sendiri sudah pucat.

 _"_ _K_ _it_ _a bisa bagi beban kita,"_ jawab Kyungsoo, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

 _"_ _D_ _e_ _nger,"_ kata Chanyeol, emosinya sudah reda. _"Lo masih muda. Lo sehat. Lo punya masa depan. Jadi, tolong jangan hancurin itu semua demi perasaan lo sama orang yang gak berharga kayak gue. Gue sama sekali gak sebanding sama masa depan lo. Apa lo bisa ngerti?"_ Kyungsoo sudah terisak. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menatap apa saja selain Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _P_ _e_ _rasaan lo ke gue itu... cuma sementara. Lo cuma simpati,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi. _"Gue minta sama lo, tolong jangan pernah ngomong hal-hal yang kayak gini lagi. Gue... capek."_

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik, bermaksud turun. Namu, tiba-tiba, tangannya dicengkeram oleh Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya, tangan Kyungsoo sudah memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Lagi -lagi, Chanyeol membatu, tak bisa menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhnya.

 _"_ _A_ _ku ngerti gimana perasaan kamu. Aku tahu kamu pasti gak mau ngerepotin orang lain. Tapi, aku sudah bikin keputusan,"_ kata Kyungsoo di antara isakannya. _" Kamu tahu kenapa kita ketemu?"_

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab. Seluruh syarafnya dimatikan oleh dua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _rena ini takdir kita"_ kata Kyungsoo pelan. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol yang masih bergeming. _"Jadi, jangan menghindar lagi."_

Ada jeda beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tersadar dari alam khayalnya yang indah. Chanyeol menghela napas.

 _"_ _G_ _ue... gak pernah percaya takdir,"_ katanya dingin. Dia melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu bergerak menuju pintu tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemas di lantai semen yang dingin, terisak hebat sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka mencintai ternyata sesakit ini.

* * *

 _"_ _Ta_ _kdir ... itu kejam ya,"_ kata Chanyeol dengan mata menerawang.

Sehun meliriknya simpati. Dia tahu, apa pun yang terjadi semalam bukanlah hal yang bagus, dilihat dari ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti sudah mau mati.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di kost Sehun karena hari ini ia libur bekerja dan kuliah. Semalam, Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarnya dan langsung pingsan karena berlari dari kost-nya. Sekarang setelah siuman, dia seperti mayat hidup.

 _"_ _U_ _dah tahu gue sekarat, masih aja diketemuin sama cewek itu,"_ Chanyeol meracau dengan suara serak, masih menatap langit-langit kamar.

Sehun menghela napas. Tentu saja, soal perempuan itu yang bernama Kyungsoo, yang selama beberapa minggu ini sudah banyak membantu Chanyeol. Perempuan yang mungkin saja disayangi Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Te_ _rnyata gue masih kurang cobaan,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _Ema_ _ngnya, sekarang apa lagi"_ tanya Sehun hati-hati.

" _D_ _i_ _a bilang dia suka sama gue,"_ ujar Chanyeol membuat mata Sehun melebar. _"Dia bilang, dia siap kehilangan masa depannya demi gue. Dia bilang semua hal yang mau gue denger."_

Sehun menatap sahabatnya yang tampaknya sudah tak berdaya itu. Chanyeol masih menatap langit- langit, rahangnya sudah mengeras.

 _"_ _K_ _ala_ _u begini terus... Dia bisa bikin gue gak mau mati. Dia bisa bikin gue maruk mau hidup,"_ lanjutnya.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o gitu, hiduplah,"_ balas Sehun.

 _"_ _G_ _ue mau hidup lebih lama lagi,"_ ujar Chanyeol, air matanya sudah mengalir. _"Gue gak mau mati. Tapi, gue bisa apa? Gue udah divonis, Sehun, gue gak bisa melihat dia menderita nantinya."_

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ingin melihat air mata sahabatnya.

 _"_ _G_ _ue gak bisa egois. Cukup gue aja yang menderita,"_ lajut Chanyeol dengan suara tercekat. _"Dari awal, pertemuan gue sama dia itu kesalahan."_

Chanyeol menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, sebenernya, lo juga suka sama dia kan?"_ tanya Sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o suka... terus apa?"_ kata Chanyeol sambil memijat dahinya.

Sehun tahu, itu hanya cara untuk meyembunyikan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. Sehun merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu jauh untuk ditolong.

* * *

Kyungsoo mendengar ketukan pintu di kamarnya, tetapi dia menolak untuk bangun. Dia tahu itu tantenya yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak punya nafsu makan setelah kejadian semalam. Sepanjang malan, Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan sekarang matanya sudah bengkak.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo nyaris tidak punya air mata lagi untuk menangisi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menatap dinding di depannya, pikirannya penuh oleh kejadian semalam. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa Chanyeol ada di kamarnya atau sudah pergi lagi.

Kalau teringat pada kata-kata Chanyeol kemarin, Kyungsoo segera menangis lagi. Kyungsoo tahu benar Chanyeol hanya berusaha melindunginya dengan mengatakan hal-hal kejam. Chanyeol tidak peernah berniat buruk. Namun, bagaimana pun, Kyungsoo sudah menyukai Chanyeol apa adanya. Kyungsoo malah ingin menemani Chanyeol menjalani hari demi hari, dan Kyungsoo sudah berjanji tidak akan ada penyesalan.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dan menghelanya mantap. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo akan selalu ada untuk Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol setengah mati menolak. Kyungsoo tersenyum memikirkan tampang cemberut Chanyeol, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan semangat baru. Kata-kata kejam Chanyeol kemarin sudah dilupakannya. Dia bertekad untuk memulai usahanya lagi hari ini.

Kyungsoo menatap cermin, matanya tampak sudah baikan setelah tidur semalam. Sekarang, yang Kyungsoo rasakan hanyalah lapar sejak semalam dia belum makan. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membuka pintu, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba lewat.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling tatap sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melengos menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

 _"_ _A_ _bis dari mana?"_ tanya Kyungsoo riang membuat Chanyeol menoleh dengan tampang bloon, seperti tidak percaya Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja dan bisa menyapanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo mau tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, tetapi ditahannya.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo sambil nyengir. _"Aku cantik, ya?"_

Tampang Chanyeol jadi tambah bloon setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Masih dalam keadaan syok berat, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang cengengesan di luar. Chanyeol melepas jumpernya, lalu melemparnya ke kasur. Otaknya terus berpikir keras, bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo bisa seriang itu setelah kejadian dua malam lalu.

Chanyeol terduduk di kasur, tetapi masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Perempuan itu terlalu sukar untuk ditebak

 _"_ _Chanyeoooll!_ _! Makan malam!"_ seru Kyungsoo membuat mata Chanyeol terbuka.

Chanyeol masih sedikit mengantuk setelah tadi tertidir selama beberapa jam. Kamarnya masih gelap gulita. Chanyeol bergerak sedikit, tetapi menolak untuk bangun.

 _"_ _Chanyeoolll!_ " seru Kyungsoo lagi membuat Chanyeol batal memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengerjap- ngerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya yang masih hilang. Dia bersandar pada tembok sementara Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Buka, atau aku dobrak nih,"_ ancam Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menatap ke arah pintu. Dari jendela, tampak bayangan Kyungsoo yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

Sambil menghela napas, Chanyeol menyalakan lampu di jam tangannya sehingga empat angka digital tertera disana 20:11. Berarti Chanyeol sudah ketiduran empat jam.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, pandangannya tertuju pada bayangan Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri di depan kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua malam lalu, saat perempuan itu menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Perasaan yang akan diterima Chanyeol dengan senang hati kalau saja dia tidak memliki penyakit mematikan seperti ini.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti Kyungsoo. Dia itu masih saja mendekatinya walaupun sudah ditolak. Kenapa dia masih bisa seceria ini?

 _"_ _Chan? K_ _am_ _u pingsan ya?"_ seru Kyungsoo dari luar, menyangka Chanyeol pingsan karena tidak kunjung membuka pintu. _"Aku panggilin Mas Heechul biar didobrak ya!"_

Chanyeol segera menyeret tubuhnya ke pintu walaupun kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak mau ada acara pendobrakan atau apa pun itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang nyengir di depannya. Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka.

 _"_ _A_ _khirnya... keluar juga,"_ kata Kyungsoo dengan cengiran puas.

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _u apa?"_ tanya Chanyeol, sadar telah dibohongi.

 _"_ _In_ _i_ _._ _"_ Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak makanan. _"Tetangga selametan rumah baru, terus kita-kita pada dikasih deh. Ini jatah kamu"_

Chanyeol melirik kotak makan itu. Kalau Chanyeol menerimanya, berarti semuanya akan terulang lagi. Semuanya akan kembali ke awal. Chanyeol segera berpikir keras, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya maklum.

 _"_ _G_ _ue gak laper,"_ Kyungsoo menirukan intonasi dan mimik cuek Chanyeol yang biasanya. _"Gue gak butuh. Udah gue bilang, jangan peduliin gue."_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh. Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan menatapnya serius.

 _"_ _A_ _ku tahu, Chan. Tapi, aku peduli sama kamu, dan kamu gak punya hak untuk ngelarang aku,"_ ujar Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh. _"Mau kamu tolak aku berapa kali, keputusanku sama. Aku bakal tetep suka sama kamu."_ Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Tanpa banyak omong, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi ada di bahunya dan menggenggamnya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dan berderap ke lantai atas.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah mengikutinya dengan hati berdebar. Kaki Kyungsoo lemas sejalan dengan menguatnya genggaman Chanyeol di tangannya. Tangan Chanyeol begitu besar dan hangat. Kyungsoo mau melakukan apa saja asal tangan itu tidak melepas tangannya.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, Chanyeol melepas tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chanyeol yang lebar, benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya Chanyeol akan menyambut perasaannya.

 _"_ _L_ _o tahu, kayaknya gue gak bisa bohong lebih lama lagi sama lo,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tidak jadi bicara. Kyungsoo mengernyit, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol. _"Ada yang belum lo tahu tentang gue."_

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berbalik, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Tatapan ini begitu ramah, tetapi juga menyiratkan kesedihan.

 _"_ _G_ _ue gak tega liat lo terus-terusan begini, jadi, sekarang gue bakal jujur sama lo."_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang tampak sangat serius. Cowok itu sekarang berjalan ke pagar pembatas dan bersandar di sana. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dalam diam.

 _"_ _L_ _o tahu kan, kenapa gue bisa kena HIV?"_ tanya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, itu sudah bukan masalah. Itu kan sudah masa lalu,"_ jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan mendesah.

 _"_ _L_ _o juga tahu, kenapa gue di sini?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _Mmm_ _... karena kamu nyari cewek kamu,"_ jawab Kyungsoo ragu sementara Chanyeol menghela napas.

 _"_ _Cewek, ya..."_ katanya sambil menatap langit, lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo. _"Denger, apa yang bakalan lo denger ini mungkin bisa bikin lo kaget. Lo udah siap?"_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung. Saat ini, Chanyeol benar-benar menakutkan. Kyungsoo punya firasat dia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Namun, sebelum dia sempat bicara, Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya.

 _"_ _G_ _ue di sini emang nyari orang yang nularin penyakit ini,"_ kata Chanyeol, matanya tidak menghindari mata Kyungsoo. _"Tapi, sayangnya, orangnya bukan cewek."_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Tangan dan kakinya langsung terasa dingin . Kyungsoo tidak ingin mempercayainya.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _di, lo tahu sendiri kan kesimpulannya?"_ kata Chanyeol hati-hati. _"Gue sebenernya..."_

 _"_ _N_ _GGAA_ _K_ _K_ _!"_ seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Tangannya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Kotak makan yang tadi dibawanya sudah jatuh, isinya berhamburan di lantai.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo putus asa. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah gemetar, tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut. Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua tangannya, tetapi cewek itu bersikeras menutup kedua telinganya

 _"_ _D_ _e_ _nger..."_ kata Chanyeol lembut sementara Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. _"Denger, maafin gue. Tapi, mungkin ini kesalahan gue, karena dari awal gue gak jujur sama lo."_

Kyungsoo masih menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u... bohong, kan?"_ ujar Kyungsoo lambat-lambat. Dia mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai dan menatap Chanyeol lekat. _"Kamu bohong, iya, kan? Ini cuma salah satu cara kamu lagi supaya aku berhenti suka sama kamu, iya kan?"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah berair, lalu menghela napas.

 _"_ _G_ _ue gak bohong..."_

 _"_ _BOHONG!"_ seru Kyungsoo histeris. _"Kamu kejam! Kenapa kamu ngelakuin segala cara buat ngejauhin aku dari kamu?"_

Selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol tak bersuara, bingung menghadapi cewek mungil yang tampak rapuh di depannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sudah kusut dari saku celananya dan mengukurkannya pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya, Kyungsoo tak mau menerima, tetapi akhirnya dia memegangnya juga meskipun dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat foto itu. Di sana, Chanyeol sedang dirangkul oleh seorang cowok yang kira - kira sebayanya. Mereka memakai seragam SMA. Di dalam foto itu, Chanyeol tampak ceria, dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah dilihat Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _N_ _ama_ _n_ _y_ _a Suho,"_ jelas Chanyeol tanpa diminta. _"Dia sekelas sama gue waktu SMA."_

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol meskipun air matanya sudah mengalir. Dia ingin bertanya, tetapi lidahnya kelu.

 _"_ _G_ _ima_ _na kisah gue sama dia, lo gak harus tahu. Tapi, sekarang lo tau kan, kenapa. Gue gak bisa nerima lo?"_ Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lemah. _"Gue bener-bener gak bisa ngeliat lo sedih lagi."_

Kyungsoo sudah jatuh terduduk sambil terisak. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau alasan Chanyeol selama ini tidak mau menerimanya adalah karena Chanyeol seorang gay. Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berjongkok di depannya.

 _"_ _L_ _o jijik sama gue sekarang?"_ tanya Chanyeol, tetapi Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab. Chanyeol menghela napas. _"Tapi, gue berhak menrima itu. Disukain sama cewek sebaik lo, gue bener-bener bersyukur. Sekarang, kalo lo jijik sama gue, ini hukuman buat gue karena selama ini udah bikin lo nangis."_

Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Dadanya benar-benar sakit karena pengakuan Chanyeol. Kalau selama ini Chanyeol tidak mau menerrimanya karena Chanyeol takut merepotkan, Kyungsoo bisa menerima. Namun, kalo Chanyeol adalah seorang gay? Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan itu, karena dengan demikian, Chanyeol sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk diraih. Chanyeol menatap cewek yang seluruh badannya berguncang itu. Chanyeol ingin sekali mendekapnya untuk menenangkannya, tetapi Chanyeol harus menahan semua keinginannya itu.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o lo mau gue pergi, sekarang juga gue pergi dari sini_ ," kata Chanyeol lagi, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. _"Gue gak akan ganggu lo lagi."_

Kyungsoo, yang belum sanggup bicara, tiba-tiba meraih kaus Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang menggeleng lemah.

 _"_ _Bukan salah kamu,"_ ujar Kyungsoo di sela-sela isakannya. _"Jangan pergi."_

Chanyeol menarik cewek itu dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Chanyeol mendekap cewek itu erat sementara Kyungsoo terus terisak. Sekarang, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti.

 _"_ _Chan.._ _"_ kata Kyungsoo. _"Kalo kamu bilang kamu bohong sekarang, aku masih bisa maafin kamu."_ Seketika Chanyeol melepaskan Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam

 _"_ _M_ _aa_ _f,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kembali terisak. _"Tapi, gue seneng bisa ketemu orang kayak lo. Suatu saat lo pati bisa ketemu sama orang yang jauh lebih baik dari gue."_

Kyungsoo masih terisak sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapus air matanya. Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _,_ _"_ kata Chanyeol membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar tak perccaya. _"Maaf. Dan, terima kasih."_ Setelah mengatakannya, Chanyeol berdiri dan bergerak turun sementara Kyungsoo masih terpaku. Kyungsoo memgang pipinya sendiri, mencoba untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kemudian terisak lagi, setelah suara Chanyeol saat memanggil namanya untuk pertama kalinya bergaung di kepalanya. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan.

* * *

Sehun sedang mengetik tugasnya saat terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu. Sehun melirik jam. Sepuluh lebih sepuluh. Heran, Sehun menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Chanyeol segera masuk dengan terburu-buru. Napasnya tersengal, sama seperti kemarin malam.

 _"_ _S_ _e_ _karang kenapa lagi?"_ tanya Sehun bingung sementara Chanyeol mondar-mandir seperti orang linglung.

 _"_ _U_ _ntuk sementara ini beres,"_ gumam Chanyeol kalut. Sehun menatapnya cemas.

 _"_ _A_ _panya yang beres?"_

 _"_ _U_ _ntuk sementara ini, gak usah cari kost dulu,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi, lalu memgang kedua bahu Sehun.

 _"_ _S_ _e_ _karang, kita fokusin buat nyari Suho dulu."_

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa sih?"_ tanya Sehun, gerah sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang persis seperti orang tidak waras.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa gak jadi pindah kost? Lo apain cewek itu sampe dia nyerah?"_

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k penting,"_ Chanyeol menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. _"Sekarang..."_

 _"_ _CHAN!_ _, liat gue!"_ Sehun menarik kaus Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol mau tidak mau menghadap temannya itu. _"Gak mungkin gak penting kalo kelakuan lo jadi aneh begini!"_

 _"_ _U_ _dahlah, yang penting udah beres,"_ ujar Chanyeol lalu mengangguk-angguk sendiri. _"Besok kampus mana ya?..."_

Sehun membalik tubuh Chanyeol dan memukulnya tepat di pelipis hingga terjatuh. Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan sambil menatap temannya itu garang.

 _"_ _A_ _pa maksud lo?"_ seru Chanyeol tak terima.

 _"_ _L_ _o udah sinting!"_ sahut Sehun emosi.

 _"_ _G_ _ue bukan sinting, gue penyakitan!"_ Chanyeol balas menyahut, lalu tertawa sendiri. Sehun menggeleng tak percaya. Dia menarik kaus Chanyeol dan meninju wajahnya sekali lagi. Bibir Chanyeol sekarang sobek mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol tak melakukan apa pun. Tinjuan Sehun yang terakhir sudah membuatnya sadar.

 _"_ _A_ _pa yang lo bilang sama dia?"_

 _"_ _G_ _ue bilang kalo gue gay,"_ jawab Chanyeol membuat cengkeraman Sehun pada kausnya lepas. _"Gue udah bikin dia percaya kalo gue nyari Suho gara-gara dia nularin gue HIV lewat hubungan seks."_ Sehun mundur perlahan mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, kenapa...," katanya tercekat. "Kenapa lo harus berbuat sejauh ini?"_

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia meraih tisu gulung di dekatnya dan mengelap darah yang sudah mengalir ke dagunya.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, gue berhasil, kan? Dengan begini, dia gak bakal ngedeketin gue lagi,"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Dia udah. Nyerah. Sekarang gue bebas dari masalah gak penting ini."_

 _"Oh._ _G_ _a_ _k penting ya?. Lo sampe mau gila begini, dan lo masih bilang ini bukan masalah penting?"_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Sehun garang. Tanpa diduga Sehun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dan menyerbu Sehun.

 _"_ _Te_ _rus lo mau gue gimana?"_ sahut Chanyeol kalap. _"Selama ini, gue cerita ini itu sama lo, lo masih belum ngerti juga, hah? Kalo gue bakal mati dan dia bakal menderita?"_

Sehun bangun, lalu membalas dengan meninju perut Chanyeol.

 _"_ _L_ _o mau mati kan?"_ seru Sehun sementara Chanyeol menunduk menahan sakit. Sehun kemudian mendorongnya hingga Chanyeol terjatuh. _"Lo mau mati, kan? Mati aja sekarang!"_

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sengit, tak bisa bangun karena tadi Sehun meninjunya tepat di ulu hati.

 _"_ _M_ _at_ _i sekarang atau nanti, itu sama aja, dia bakal sama menderitanya!"_ sahut Sehun lagi. _"Tapi, seenggaknya kalo lo jujur sama dia sekarang, dia bisa bahagia bareng lo walaupun cuma sebentar!"_

Chanyeol menatap Sehun lagi.

 _"_ _Sehun,_ _c_ _oba lo ngerti perasaan gue,"_ kata Chanyeol pelan, emosinya sudah reda. _"Gue bukannya gak pernah mikirin ini. Tiap malem kepala gue mau pecah mikirin ini, tapi gue akhirnya tetep sampe pada satu kesimpulan, dia gak boleh menghabiskan waktu sama orang kayak gue walaupun sebentar."_

Chanyeol membetulkan duduknya sementara Sehun masih bergeming.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o gue hentiin sekarang, dia pasti bisa nemu pengganti gue,"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Ntar juga dia lupa sama gue."_

Sehun menghela napas kesal, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi pada orang keras kepala seperti Chanyeol.

 _"_ _L_ _o pikir gimana perasaan gue ngeliat dia nangis?"_ kata Chanyeol lagi, membuat Sehun tertegun. Sementara Sehun masih terus menatapnya nanar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan korek, lalu membakar tisu -tisu penuh darahnya tadi di asbak. Setelah tisu itu habis terbakar, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya. Sehun duduk di depannya, matanya lepas dari abu sisa tisu dan beralih kepada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _L_ _o gak bakal nyesel sama keputusan lo ini?"_ tanya Sehun lagi, membuat cengiran di wajah Chanyeol lenyap.

 _"_ _M_ _ungkin,"_ jawab Chanyeol, terdengar tidak yakin. _"Tapi untuk sekarang, cuma ini yang bisa gue lakuin untuk dia. Gue bakal lakuin apa aja supaya dia gak berurusan lagi sama gue. Apa aja."_

 _"_ _L_ _o orang paling keras kepala yang pernah gue kenal,"_ kata Sehun _"Kalo gue jadi lo, gue mungkin gak akan sekuat lo. Gue mungkin gak bakal ngelepas orang yang sayang sama gue. Gue rasa, sekarang gue tahu kenapa gue gak bisa ngerti jalan pikiran lo."_

Chanyeol tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, tangannya sudah mengepal keras.

 _"_ _I_ _ni karena lo orang baik,"_ kata Sehun lagi. _"Gue kesel, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi sama lo. Dari semua orang yang gue kenal, lo orang paling berhak buat bahagia."_

Chanyeol terdiam, sementara Sehun sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya kesal. Chanyeol tahu Sehun sedang menyesali kejadian empat tahun lalu, saat Sehun tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkannya.

 _"_ _Sehun_ _, lo gak usah nyalahin diri lo sendiri,"_ jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

 _"_ _M_ _aa_ _f, Chan,"_ ucap Sehun. Air matanya sudah menitik, tetapi Chanyeol pura-pura tak melihatnya. _"Gue bener-bener minta maaf."_

Chanyeol tak menjawab karena dia sendiri sedang susah payah untuk tidak menangis. Sekarang, Chanyeol juga menyesal sudah memberitahu Sehun soal penyakitnya. Dia pikir, Sehun satu-satunya orang yang cukup kuat untuk menerimanya. Ternyata, bahkan Sehun pun tidak sanggup. Seharusnya, dari awal Chanyeol tidak meminta bantuan pada siapa pun. Seharusnya, memang dari awal Chanyeol hidup sendiri.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	10. Chapter 10 Another Lie

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Chanyeol tak menjawab karena dia sendiri sedang susah payah untuk tidak menangis. Sekarang, Chanyeol juga menyesal sudah memberitahu Sehun soal penyakitnya. Dia pikir, Sehun satu-satunya orang yang cukup kuat untuk menerimanya. Ternyata, bahkan Sehun pun tidak sanggup. Seharusnya, dari awal Chanyeol tidak meminta bantuan pada siapa pun. Seharusnya, memang dari awal Chanyeol hidup sendiri.

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Another Lie**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya hampa. Semalaman, dia tidak bisa tidur lagi, belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang gay. Kyungsoo masih sulit mempercayainya. Kyungsoo setengah mati berharap Chanyeol hanya berbohong, tetapi yang Kyungsoo lihat kemarin terlalu meyakinkan. Bahkan, Chanyeol memanggil namanya dan memeluknya.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemah. Kyungsoo merasa terlalu lemah dengan semua ini, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyesal telah menyukai Chanyeol. Sampai sekarang pun, Kyungsoo masih menyukai Chanyeol walaupun Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukainya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bersikap bagaimana di depan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak jijik padanya karena dia seorang gay, tetapi Kyungsoo terlalu menyukainya sampai tidak mampu menatapnya. Kyungsoo membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke lututnya, berharap bahwa semalam tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mendadak semua kenangannya bersama Chanyeol terputar di otaknya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau percaya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Baekhyun meneleponnya. Kyungsoo cepat mengangkatnya.

 _"_ _K_ _ok gak kuliah?"_ seru Baekhyun dari seberang. _"Kenapa? Kamu sakit?"_ Belum sempat menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah keburu terisak.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _? Kamu kenapa? Ada apa?"_ tanya Baekhyun panik sementara isakan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi - jadi.

 _"_ _Baekhyun_ _..."_ gumam Kyungsoo, dan selanjutnya cerita semalam mengalir seperti air bah. Di ujung sana, Baekhyun terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 _"_ _D_ _ia_ _... gay?"_ kata Baekhyun lambat-lambat, tak percaya. Kyungsoo semakin terisak. _"Kamu tunggu ya! Aku langsung ke kost-mu sekarang!"_

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan sementara Kyungsoo kembali tersuruk di antara bantal-bantalnya.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di kost Kyungsoo, memegang tangannya erat-erat. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cobaan yang dialami Kyungsoo tanpa berkesudahan. Sudah cukup Chanyeol adalah seorang HIV positif, sekarang ditanbah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol menderita penyakit itu gara-gara hubungan sesama jenis. Baekhyun jadi semakin menyesal kenapa kemarin-kemarin dia malah memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

 _"_ _M_ _aa_ _fin aku, ya,"_ sesal Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa? Emang kamu salah apa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _rena kemarin aku sudah bilang yang gak-gak. Soal takdir itu,"_ jawab Baekhyun hati-hati. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k apa-apa. Bukan salah kamu,"_ balas Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lama. Baekhyun tahu kesedihan Kyungsoo hanya dengan melihatnya. Hati Kyungsoo sudah hancur, tetapi gadis itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tegar.

 _"_ _Te_ _rus... kamu mau gimana?"_ tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

 _"_ _A_ _ku gak bisa ngejauhin dia. Perasaanku masih sama, bahkan setelah tahu dia gay. Aku gak bisa lantas benci sama dia,"_ ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _ngan maksain diri"_ kata Baekhyun. _"Dia pasti ngerti."_

 _"Ngga._ _A_ _ku mau nemenin dia sampe dia pergi. Itu sudah keputusanku."_

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sedih. _"Tapi, Kan, dia bisa aja nyakitin kamu lagi,"_ katanya membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

 _"Baek, apa lagi yang tersisa buat disakitin?"_ Kyungsoo tersenyun getir. _"Dia mungkin gak suka sama aku. Tapi, aku gak pernah nyesal pernah suka sama dia. Dia... sedikit banyak sudah ngasih aku pelajaran. Dia sangat menghargai orang lain sampe dia mau hidup sendirian. Itu yang bikin aku gak bisa ninggalin dia."_

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, matanya masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun ingin berteriak pada Kyungsoo agar tidak. Berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

 _"Baek_ _, di luar dia HIV positif dan seorang gay, dia butuh seseorang. Kita semua butuh seseorang,"_ kata Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, kenapa harus kamu?"_ tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

 _"_ _M_ _ungkin karena ini takdir. Seperti yang kamu bilang,"_ jawab Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

Kyungsoo sudah mengambil keputusan. Kyungsoo tidak akan menjauhi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo akan menerima Chanyeol apa adanya walaupun itu berarti cinta Kyungsoo tidak akan terbalas. Kyungsoo akan berusaha semampunya untuk mendukung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, mengangumi kekuatan hati sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo juga sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar bisa menemani Chanyeol tanpa membebaninya.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap kosong langit penuh bintang di atasnya. Pikiran Chanyeol melayang ke mana -mana, dari kenangan masa SMA-nya sampai kejadian beberapa malam lalu saat dia mengaku gay pada Kyungsoo. Dan, sekarang, wajah sedih Kyungsoo memenuhi kepalanya.

Mendadak, terdengar suara seperti pintu yang ditendang paksa. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan memegang mug yang mengepul. Di wajahnya, terpasang cengiran nakal.

Chanyeol menatapnya nanar. Cewek itu masih saja mau mencarinya, bahkan setelah tahu dia gay. Kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir. Chanyeol menyerah untuk mengerti cewek yang satu ini.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menyodorkan mug plastik berisi susu coklat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dan mengangguk kecil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

 _"_ _W_ _a_ _h, bintangnya lagi banyak, ya?"_ ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendongak. Chanyeol tak mejawabnya. Menyeruput susu cokelatnya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

 _"_ _G_ _ima_ _na Chan?, udah ketemu_?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Suho. Udah ketemu belum?"

Chanyeol melotot mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan membahas masalah ini dengannya. Dia pikir Kyungsoo akan jijik padanya dan menghindar, tapi perkiraannya salah. Cewek ini ternyata benar-benar ingin mencampuri hidupnya.

 _"_ _B_ _el_ _um,"_ jawab Chanyeol setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

 _"_ _E_ _h Chan, aku punya ide bagus_ ," kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya _. "Gimana kalo aku bantuin nyari di kampusku? Aku bakal tanya-tanyain di semua jurusan. Gimana?"_

Chanyeol hampir saja menganga. Dia bahkan sudah melakukannya, tetapi untungnya Kyungsoo sibuk menghirup susu cokelatnya, jadi tidak sempat menyadarinya. Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya. Gelas di tangannya sudah hampir remuk.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa sebegini kesal, tetapi perkataan Kyungsoo barusan membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Bisa-bisanya cewek itu mengatakan akan membantu Chanyeol mencari Suho, padahal kemarin-kemarin dia bilang sayang dan sebagainya.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa lo ngelakuin ini?"_ tanya Chanyeol kemudian, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Chanyeol balas menatap Kyungsoo tajam. _"Kenapa lo mau ngebantu gue?"_

 _"_ _Chan_ _, dulu aku pernah bilang kan, kalo aku mau nemenin kamu?"_ Kyungsoo berkata lembut. _"Sekarang, mungkin kita udah gak bisa bersama, tapi aku tetap mau bantu kamu. Sebagai teman. Boleh, kan?"_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Tentu saja. Perasaan Kyungsoo kemarin memang cuma simpati, makanya sekarang dia sudah melupakannya dan memutuskan untuk membantunya. Chanyeol menertawai kebodohannnya sendiri dalam hati. Sekarang, Chanyeol hanya harus berhati-hati untuk tidak terbawa oleh perasaannya sendiri. Chanyeol harus meneruskan perannya.

 _"_ _Hei_ _,_ _"_ ujar Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menoleh. _"Jangan khawatirin perasaanku. Aku pa sti bisa baik- baik saja."_

Mata Chanyeol melebar setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Pikiran Chanyeol ternyata salah besar. Cewek itu masih menyukainya, hanya saja dia berusaha untuk kelihatan tegar. Perasaan Kyungsoo untuknya ternyata tulus. Hati Chanyeol terasa sakit mengetahui ini. Tidak seharusnya dia berbohong pada cewek ini, tetapi Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko. Menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari masa depan suram bersamanya adalah tugas utamanya sekarang.

 _"_ _Boleh aja,"_ kata Chanyeol akhirnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo _. "Thanks ya. Lo udah baik banget sama gue selama ini."_

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri, dia pasti sudah menangis di depan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat cewek itu.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, karena sekarang kita temen, kamu bisa kan cerita sama aku?"_ tanya Kyungsoo ceria. Kyungsoo tak mau terlihat sedih di depan Chanyeol.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _, cerita apa ya?"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Gimana kalo... Si kancil?"_

Kyungsoo tertawa lepas mendengar gurauan Chanyeol, tetapi di dalam hatinya dia sedih, baru kali ini Chanyeol mau bercanda dengannya. Chanyeol sendiri menolak untuk melirik Kyungsoo. Selama beberapa saat, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergidik.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u gak kedinginan?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k,"_ jawab Chanyeol.

 _"_ _A_ _ku kedinginan nih. Aku turun duluan ya?"_ Kyungsoo bangkit dan membersihkan celananya, lalu bergerak ke pintu.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _,_ _"_ panggil Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Chanyeol mengangkat mug plastik yang dipegangya.

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _kasih ya."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu meneruskan berjalan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, dia kembali menoleh.

 _"_ _Chan_ _,_ _"_ kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. _"Kalo ada apa-apa, kamu boleh cerita sama aku. Kalo aku bisa, aku pasti bantu kamu."_

 _"_ _O_ _ke. Thanks ya,"_ kata Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol menatap pintu itu lama dan setelah yakin Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di sana, air matanya mulai mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikannya. Dari sekian banyak penderitaan yang pernah dilaluinya, inilah yang paling menyakitkan. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah parah menerima penyakitnya dan siap mati, tetapi semenjak bertemu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menjadi sangat marah pada Tuhan.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa..."_ gumam Chanyeol geram. Matanya menatap langit yang berbintang. _"Kenapa harus dipertemukan sama dia kalau harus dipisahin lagi?"_

Gelas di tangan Chanyeol sudah remuk, isinya tumpah. Tangannya terkepal keras dan gemetar hebat. Dia menunduk, dan tetesan air matanya dengan segera membasahi lantai semen yang dingin.

Kyungsoo tersaruk menuju kamarnya. Air mata sudah menetes di pipinya. Dia masuk dan menutup pintu, lalu merosot ke lantai. Ternyata, perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol masih sama besarnya seperti sebelum Chanyeol berkata dia gay. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa sepenuhnya merelakan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo masih saja berharap Chanyeol akan berkata bahwa dia bohong soal perkataannya itu.

Namun, kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar. Sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi terus-terusan memikirkan itu. Kyungsoo harus mengesampingkan perasaannya untuk membantu Chanyeol. Chanyeol membutuhkan teman, dan hal itulah yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan menjadi kuat untuk menolong Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, dan tanpa sengaja dia melirik komputernya. Tiba-tiba, dia mendapatkan ide. Kyungsoo menyalakan komputernya, lalu mulai mengetik.

* * *

Hari ini, Chanyeol sedang mencari Suho di Universitas Negeri Yogyakarta Fakultas Olahraga. Namun, tampaknya orang itu tidak berkuliah di sini.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu membuka handycam-nya. Di dalam handycam-nya itu, terdapat kaset yang selalu dihindarinya. Kaset dengan judul : **Anyer 2014**. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya ragu, tetapi dinyalakannya juga handycam itu.

Mata Chanyeol terasa panas karena tidak berkedip saat menonton film yang terputar di sana. Rahangya mengeras. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak pernah menonton film ini lagi. Mungkin seharusnya Chanyeol membuangnya.

Film ini mengingatkan pada semua hal yang telah hilang darinya. Keluarganya. Sahabatnya. Kekasihnya. Mimpinya. Hidupnya. Setetes air jatuh di layar handycam itu. Tetes air yang berasal dari mata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengendarai motornya tanpa semangat. Tadi di dekat kampus, dia hampir menabrak seseorang karena melamun. Barusan di dekat kost-nya, dia juga hampir menabrak Heechul yang baru pulang dari warung. Kyungsoo mematikan motornya dan mendorongnya masuk ke garasi. Dia membuka helm dan menyangkutkannya di spion tanpa semangat. Heechul menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kusut.

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _opo Kyung?"_ tanyanya bingung.

 _"_ _Ra popo,"_ jawab Kyungsoo lesu sambil naik ke tingkat dua.

Tadi di kampus, Kyungsoo mencari orang yang sedang dicari Chanyeol selama ini. Namun, tak satupun dari orang-orang yang ditanyainya bernama Suho, ataupun mengenalnya. Kyungsoo merasa tak akan pernah menemukan oramg itu kalau caranya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantu Chanyeol, tak peduli yang sedang dicarinya itu pasangan sejenis atau siapapun. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, tak mau terlihat sedih di depan Chanyeol. Ketika sampai di lantai dua, Kyungsoo terpaku melihat seorang cewek yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Chanyeol. Cewek itu menoleh dengan wajah cemas, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas mengangguk, tapi masih heran.

 _"_ _H_ _al_ _o,"_ sapa cewek itu ramah. _"Kamu kost di sini?"_

 _"_ _Iya,"_ jawab Kyungsoo. Ekspresi cewek itu segera berubah ceria. Kyungsoo mengamati cewek yang cantik dan semampai itu.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u... kenal sama Chanyeol?"_ tanya cewek itu lagi.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _nal. Itu kamar dia,"_ jawab Kyungsoo lagi, tapi entah mengapa firasatnya terhadap cewek ini tidak bagus. Cewek itu sendiri masih tersenyum penuh semangat.

 _"Dia lagi keluar ya?"_

 _"_ _M_ _ungkin,"_ jawab Kyungsoo. _"Kamu... siapa ya?"_

Ketika cewek itu akan baru mejawab, terdengar suara orang sedang menaiki tangga. Chanyeol muncul dari tangga dengan wajah lelah. Dia sedang memijati lehernya dan segera terpaku saat melihat sosok cewek di depan kamarnya.

Chanyeol serasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, baik bernafas maupun bergerak, saat melihat cewek itu. Cewek itu sendiri mekap mulut, lalu berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol terlalu kaget sampai tidak bisa menghindar.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _!"_ sahut cewek itu, air matanya mengalir. _"Aku pikir aku gak bakal ketemu sama kamu lagi!"_

 _"_ _Seu_ _l.. gi...?"_ gumam Chanyeol, masih terlalu terkejut. Seulgi mempererat pelukannya.

 _"_ _M_ _aa_ _fin aku, maafin aku. Aku janji gak bakal ninggalin kamu lagi..." Seulgi sudah terisak. "Aku nyesel udah ninggalin kamu. Maafin aku"_

Chanyeol merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku, termasuk lidahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Seulgi akan menyusulnya dan meminta maaf. Chanyeol berusaha mengambil napas, dan saat itulah, dia menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya marah.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo gemetar di samping pahanya. Kyungsoo sangat marah sampai ingin meninju Chanyeol di tempat, tetapi tidak dilakukannya. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menonton adegan romantis si pembohong Chanyeol dan mungkin pacarnya.

Chanyeol balas menatap Kyungsoo sambil berpikir keras sementara Seulgi masih terisak di pelukannya. Chanyeol akhirnya balas memeluk Seulgi, membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menangis. Chanyeol juga menahan segala keinginannya untuk menahan Kyungsoo saat cewek itu melewatinya dan berderap turun. Yang sekarang Chanyeol pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menjauhinya, apa pun caranya.

* * *

 _"_ _A_ _pa kabar Chan?"_ tanya Seulgi.

Sekarang, mereka ada di lantai tiga. Seulgi menatap punggung Chanyeol yang tampak jauh lebih kurus dari yang pernah diingatnya.

 _"_ _B_ _e_ _g_ _it_ _u aja,"_ jawab Chanyeol pendek. _"Jadi tahu dari mana alamat ini?"_

 _"_ _A_ _ku telpon Sehun, terus aku ancam dia. Akhirnya, dia ngasih tahu alamat kamu,"_ kata Seulgi. Chanyeol mendengus. Tentu saja, Sehun. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya orang yang tahu di mana Chanyeol tinggal.

 _"_ _Te_ _rus ngapain ke sini?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _A_ _ku... maafin aku, Chan,"_ kata Seulgi pelan. _"Dulu, kita masih muda. Dulu, aku gak pernah berpikir kalo aku bakal sangat kehilangan kamu."_ Chanyeol tak berkomentar. Dia menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Angin Yogya yang sejuk membawa wangi bunga kenanga yang ditanam ibu kost di taman bawah. Mendadak, Chanyeol merasa melankolis.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, aku bener-bener bodoh udah ninggalin kamu,"_ kata Seulgi lagi. _"Sekarang, aku sadar kalo aku..."_

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u udah bener,"_ potong Chanyeol membuat Seulgi menatapnya. _"Kamu dulu udah membuat keputusan yang benar, ninggalin aku. Jangan mikir macem-macem lagi. Aku udah gak apa-apa kok."_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, aku masih sa..."_

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o memang kamu masih sayang sama aku, tolong bantu aku. Kamu ngerti, kan?"_ desak Chanyeol, kemudian duduk di samping Seulgi.

 _"_ _A_ _ku udah maafin kamu,"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Dulu mungkin aku gak bisa terima alasan kamu ninggalin aku, tapi, sekarang aku udah ngerelain kamu."_

Seulgi menatap Chanyeol yang menolak menatapnya balik. Air mata Seulgi sudah jatuh.

 _"Beneran kamu mau maafin aku?"_ tanya Seulgi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menepuk kepala Seulgi, membuat cewek itu langsung terisak.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _ngan nangis dong,"_ Chanyeol mengacak rambut Seulgi. _"Thanks ya, udah dateng ke sini."_

Seulgi mengangguk di sela-sela tangisannya. Seulgi benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan Chanyeol dulu. Sampai sekarang Seulgi masih tak mengerti, kenapa Tuhan memilih Chanyeol untuk menerima penyakit ini, penyakit yang merenggut semua kebahagiaannya.

 _"_ _Chan_ _..."_ kata Seulgi sambil menatap Chanyeol. _"Jangan cari dia lagi."_

Chanyeol menatap Seulgi sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. _"Gak bisa. Aku harus cari dia sampe ketemu. Setelah itu, aku gak peduli"_

 _"_ _Chan_ _, kamu harus peduli! Kamu masih punya mamamu, kamu masih punya aku! Jangan cari Suho lagi, Chan, aku mohon!"_ seru Seulgi sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _rena dia, aku kena penyakit sialan ini. Kamu ngerti, kan?"_

Seulgi menatap khawatir Chanyeol yang tampak emosi. _"Chan, janji sama aku, jangan ngelakuin hal- hal bodoh. Janji"_

 _"_ _S_ _oal yang satu ini, aku gak bisa ngejanjiin apa pun,"_ balas Chanyeol keras kepala. _"Thanks karena udah mikirin aku"_

Seulgi terisak lagi, memikirkan Chanyeol yang sudah berada jauh di luar jangkauannya. Sehun memang sudah memperingatkannya, tetapi dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan jadi seperti ini. Benar-benar bukan Chanyeol yang dulu pernah dikenalnya.

 _"_ _Seulgi_ _,_ _"_ kata Chanyeol kemudian. _"Jangan pernah mikirin aku lagi. Kamu juga harus nerusin hidup kamu. Kamu udah punya cowok, kan?"_

Seulgi menyeka air matanya sambil melirik Chanyeol nyengir.

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _h, masa sih, kamu jomblo terus selama empat tahun."_

 _"_ _H_ _ati_ _ku sakit banget lho denger kamu ngomong begitu,"_ tukas Seulgi membuat cengiran Chanyeol lenyap. _"Denger kamu bisa nanya begitu, seolah-olah kamu udah bener-bener mgelupain aku."_

Chanyeol terdiam.

 _"_ _Maaf_ _,_ _"_ katanya kemudian.

Seulgi mengamati Chanyeol yang sudah kembali menatap lurus.

 _"_ _Chan_ _,_ _"_ kata Seulgi. _"Kamu... suka cewek yang tadi, ya?"_

Chanyeol menoleh pada Seulgi yang tampak serius, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mengangguk. Seulgi menghela napas.

 _"_ _U_ _dah aku kira,"_ kata Seulgi. _"Apa dia... udah tahu?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. _"Dari awal dia udah tahu dan dia bisa terima,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Seulgi mengangguk-angguk.

 _"_ _A_ _ku kagum sama dia,"_ ujar Seulgi, matanya menerawang. _"Aku bener-bener minta maaf,"_ kata Seulgi lagi. _"Aku tahu ini mungkin udah sangat terlambat, tapi kapan pun kamu ngebutuhin aku, aku gak akan lari lagi."_

Chanyeol menatap Seulgi lama, lalu tersenyum tulus.

 _"_ _T_ _hanks."_

Mereka kemudian menghabiskan petang itu dalam diam.

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, berharap kalau Chanyeol tidak ada. Mata Kyungsoo sudah bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis di kost Baekhyun tadi, dan Chanyeol adalah makhluk terakhir yang mau dilihatnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo muncul dari tangga, Chanyeol baru kembali dari kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol marah, lalu berderap menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak enggan menatapnya balik.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _di, itu yang namanya Suho? Cantik."_ sindir Kyungsoo sebelum masuk kamar, tak tahan untuk bertanya. Chanyeol malah bersandar di dinding sambil memandang Kyungsoo malas.

 _"_ _N_ _ama_ _n_ _y_ _a Seulgi."_ Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo melotot.

Kyungsoo mengambil sepatu dan melempar Chanyeol dengan sepatu itu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengelak dan membiarkan dadanya terpukul. Air mata Kyungsoo sekarang sudah jatuh lagi.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u kejam! Aku bahkan gak mau tahu namanya!"_ sahut Kyungsoo emosi. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar.

Sementara Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, Chanyeol mengambil sepatu yang tadi dilempar Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya kembali ke rak sepatu. Dia lalu menghela napas, berusaha menatap ke arah lain selain Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya marah.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa sih, kamu bohong terus?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi, hampir menjerit. _"Kenapa kamu harus sekejam ini sama aku? Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _S_ _orry,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat alis mata Kyungsoo terangkat tinggi. _"Gue gak bermaksud nyakitin..."_

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k bermaksud?"_ teriak Kyungsoo tak percaya. _"Gak bermaksud kamu bilang? Kamu pake segala cara buat ngejauhin aku dari kamu!"_

Chanyeol terdiam, sementara Kyungsoo sudah memukul-mukul dadanya sambil terisak.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa kamu harus bilang kamu gay? Kenapa kamu seneng banget nyakitin aku?"_ seru Kyungsoo lagi. _"Kalo memang segitu gak sukanya sama aku, kenapa gak bilang terus terang?"_

 _"_ _G_ _ue gak suka sama lo!"_ sahut Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan berhenti memukulinya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo serius. _"Lo mau gue bilang itu, kan? Gue bilang sekarang, gue gak suka sama lo. Gue udah kasih peringatan ke lo dari awal. Tapi, lo tetep mau tahu urusan gue. Gue gak tahu lagi gimana caranya supaya lo ngejauh dari gue, dan terus terang aja gue gak tega ngomong langsung kalo gue gak suka sama cewek desa kayak lo!"_

Chanyeol tersengal setelah mengatakan semua itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

 _"Apa_ _k_ _am_ _u bisa lebih kejam lagi dari ini?"_ Chanyeol terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah gemetar hebat.

 _"_ _Maaf_ _. Tapi, Seulgi adalah satu-satunya cewek buat gue. Dari dulu sampe sekarang, cuma dia yang ada di hati gue. Gak akan ada yang bisa ngegantiin dia,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Kyungsoo berderap menuju kamarnya, bergerak masuk dan membanting pintunya. Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Misi berhasil. Sekarang yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah pergi secepatnya dari kost ini.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth Revealed

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

 _"_ _Maaf_ _. Tapi, Seulgi adalah satu-satunya cewek buat gue. Dari dulu sampe sekarang, cuma dia yang ada di hati gue. Gak akan ada yang bisa ngegantiin dia,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Kyungsoo berderap menuju kamarnya, bergerak masuk dan membanting pintunya. Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Misi berhasil. Sekarang yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah pergi secepatnya dari kost ini.

* * *

Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **The Truth Revealed**

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang kosong dinding di depannya. Bekas-bekas air mata yang sudah mengering tampak di pipinya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak tidur semalaman, menyesali kebodohannya karena sudah sekian lama dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol.

Tidak masalah kalau Chanyeol mengatakan tidak menyukai Kyungsoo sejak awal. Tetapi, Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal kejam yang sudah menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Bahkan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah bisa memaafkan Chanyeol setelah ini.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari arah kamar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mellirik jam yang ada di meja komputer. Delapan lebih lima belas. Chanyeol pasti akan berangkat untuk mencari Suho, orang yang katanya sedang dicarinya entah karena apa. Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol pasti berbohong lagi. Chanyeol selalu berbohong padanya, seorang gadis desa yang lugu dan mangsa empuk untuk dipermainkan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau peduli lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sudah tergeletak di depannya dengan mulut penuh darah. Chanyeol baru saja memberinya serangan fajar, setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Sehun akan berbuat segoblok itu dengan memberitahu Seulgi tempat tinggalnya. Chanyeol berjongkok dan mencengkeram kaus Sehun. Sehun membalas tatapan marah Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

 _"_ _B_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _un lo,"_ kata Chanyeol geram. _"Lo berpikir kalo lo berhak ngasih tau alamat gue ke Seulgi?"_

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _a mau minta maaf sama lo,"_ kata Sehun susah payah. _"Dia nyesel udah ninggalin lo."_

 _"_ _G_ _ue udah bilang kan, gue gak mau berurusan lagi sama dia! Lo bego atau dungu sih? Udah bagus dia ngejauhin gue!"_ sahut Chanyeol kalap. _"Kenapa lo ngasih tahu dia?"_

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _rena dia ngancem mau bunuh diri!"_ sahut Sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. _"Ya!, dia semenyesal itu. Dia bener-bener nyesal udah ninggalin lo!"_

 _"Dasar tempe!_ _G_ _a_ _k mungkin dia mau bunuh diri gitu aja!"_ sahut Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol terbanting. Sehun terduduk dan menatap Chanyeol sengit.

 _"_ _L_ _o yang tempe! Yang lo tahu cuma ngehindar dari semua masalah!"_ Sehun menyeka darah yang sudah mengalir ke dagunya. _"Kalo lo gak mau Seulgi balik, seenggaknya lo bisa maafin dia supaya dia bisa nerusin hidupnya, kan?"_

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok.

 _"_ _G_ _ue udah ngelakuin itu. Gue udah maafin dia,"_ kata Chanyeol pelan. _"Gue udah gak ada masalah sama dia, tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah cewek itu."_

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, selah tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

 _"_ _Cewek itu ngeliat Seulgi, dan semua alibi gue jadi hancur"_ Chanyeol melirik Sehun tajam. _"Semua karena lo."_

 _"_ _Te_ _rus... dia gimana?"_ tanya Sehun hati-hati.

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _h, intinya, sekarang dia benci sama gue. Mungkin dia gak mau liat gue lagi. Dan karena itu, gue harus cepat-cepat pindah kost,"_ kata Chanyeol.

 _"_ _S_ _orry"_ ujar Sehun menyesal.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k perlu minta maaf,"_ tandas Chanyeol. " _Sorry, gue udah mukul lo. Tapi, lo emang pantas dapat pukulan itu, karena lo ambil keputusan tanpa sepengetahuan gue."_

Sehun mengelus pipinya yang tadi ditonjok Chanyeol, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tampak melamun.

 _"_ _L_ _o... gak apa-apa?"_ tanya Sehun cemas.

 _"_ _G_ _ue cuma udah ngerasa keterlaluan ama dia,"_ Chanyeol mendesah sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. _"Semua omongan gue kemaren kayaknya keterlaluan. Kalo dia nampar gue atau gimana, gue bisa terima. Tapi..."_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi...?"_ Sehun ingin tahu.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, dia cuma bilang," Apa kamu bisa lebih kejam lagi dari ini"? Dan bagi gue itu lebih dari sekedar tamparan,"_ ujar Chanyeol, matanya menerawang. _"Baru kali ini gue nyesel kenal sama seseorang, selain Suho."_

Sehun tahu dengan pasti maksud kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti sedang berharap tidak pernah mengenal cewek itu sehingga tidak akan berpisah dengannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar karena Chanyeol pasti sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan terperanjat saat mendapati Seulgi di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, bermaksud mengetuk pintu. Seulgi menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang tidak sempat membalasnya karena terlalu terkejut.

 _"_ _H_ _al_ _o,"_ sapa Seulgi ramah. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan. _"Chanyeol ada?"_

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k tahu ya,"_ dengan suara yang bukan miliknya. _"Coba diketok aja."_

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Seulgi untuk ke kamar mandi. Seulgi memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo keluar dan terlonjak kaget karena Seulgi sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Seulgi tersenyum lagi pada Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, kan? Kita ngobrol sebentar, yuk?"_ ajak Seulgi membuat Kyungsoo menganga. Namun, akhirnya dia mengikuti Seulgi naik ke lantai tiga.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Seulgi yang bahkan terlihat sempurna. Kyungsoo tidak heran kalau Chanyeol mati-matian menolaknya karena Kyungsoo sama sekali berbeda dengan Seulgi. Seulgi tipe gadis kota yang anggun dan menarik, bukannya gadis desa yang banyak ngomong dan bodoh sepertinya.

 _"_ _A_ _ku Seulgi,"_ Seulgi membuka pembicaraan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut bingung oleh Kyungsoo. _"Aku rasa kamu udah tahu siapa aku."_

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _h, kurang lebih,"_ balas Kyungsoo kaku. Dia tidak mau mengatakan kalau Seulgi adalah satu- satunya cewek di hati Chanyeol.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u. suka sama Chanyeol?"_ tanya Seulgi membuat Kyungsoo bengong lagi. Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia tertunduk, merasa malu sudah berpikiran untuk menyukai Chanyeol yang sudah punya pacar secantik Seulgi

 _"_ _A_ _ku..."_ Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata.

 _"_ _A_ _ku tahu kok,"_ ujar Seulgi sambil tersenyum. _"Hmm... Chanyeol sangat beruntung."_

Selama beberapa saat, Seulgi dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam. Kyungsoo sedang menerka-nerka apa Seulgi marah karena Kyungsoo menyukai pacarnya, tetapi wajah Seulgi tidak menunjukkan demikian.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, kamu tahu, kenapa Chanyeol bisa punya penyakit ini?"_ tanya Seulgi kemudian.

 _"_ _A_ _ku gak tahu lagi mana alasan yang bener,"_ jawab Kyungsoo getir. _"Chanyeol sudah terlalu banyak berbohong. Aku gak tahu lagi."_

Seulgi menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak menahan tangis.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _y_ _a_ _knya Chanyeol masih ngerahasiain soal ini sama kamu ya,"_ kata Seulgi membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. _"Mungkin dia berbohong untuk melindungi kamu."_

 _"_ _M_ _eli_ _ndungi? Dia nyakitin aku terus!"_ sanggah Kyungsoo dengan suara serak. Sejenak dia menyesal karena sudah berteriak. _"Maaf!"_

Seulgi tersenyum menatap gadis ringkih di depannya yang sudah membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u tahu seseorang bernama Suho?"_ tanya Seulgi lagi membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _, tokoh rekaannya Chanyeol,"_ ujar Kyungsoo skeptis.

 _"_ _Buka rekaan, dia memang benar ada."_ Jawaban Seulgi membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. _"Suho itu dulu sahabatnya Chanyeol."_

Seulgi mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan sementara Kyungsoo tak melepas pandangannya.

 _"_ _E_ _mpat tahun yang lalu, aku, Chanyeol, Suho, dan satu orang lagi bernama Sehun, sahabatan. Kami udah gak terpisahkan, ke mana-mana selalu bareng."_ Seulgi memulai ceritanya. _"Kami semua punya cita-cita, kecuali Suho. Dia ini pengacau. Selalu aja bikin keributan dan sama sekali gak punya visi buat masa depan."_

 _"_ _Suho_ _paling akrab sama Chanyeol, karena mereka berdua udah saling kenal dari SD. Mereka udah kayak kakak-adik. Kamu tahu cita-cita Chanyeol?"_ tanya Seulgi membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng. _"Sutradara. Chanyeol pengen banget jadi sutradara, sampai rela menghabiskan tabungannya untuk beli kaset dan bikin film kecil-kecilan yang pemainnya kami- kami ini."_

 _"_ _S_ _uatu hari, entah kenapa, Suho jadi agak berubah. Dia jadi cenderung pemarah, bahkan ke Chanyeol sekalipun. Kadang, dia marahin Chanyeol kalo Chanyeol terlalu banyak bergaul sama anak-anak ekskul film. Dan, akhirnya, peristiwa itu terjadi,"_ kata Seulgi. Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu menarik napas.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _diajak paksa Suho ketemu sama temen-temennya yang adalah preman sekolah kami. Mereka adalah murid-murid drop out. Entah gimana Suho bisa berteman dengan mereka. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan obata-obatan,"_ kata Seulgi, suaranya sudah serak. _"Mereka memaksa Suho untuk menyuntik Chanyeol dengan suntikan bekas pakai."_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, tak percaya dengan cerita Seulgi. Air mata Seulgi sendiri sudah mengalir. _"Suho yang takut, melakukan apa yang mereka minta. Setelah itu, Chanyeol gak cerita lagi. Dia takut sama Suho dan selalu ngehindar kalo ketemu di sekolah. Waktu itu, aku sama Sehun gak tahu apa-apa,"_ lanjut Seulgi.

 _"_ _S_ _uatu saat, Suho dipuindah sekolahkan karena ketahuan ngobat. Chanyeol jadi ceria lagi, dia bikin film lagi. Tapi, beberapa bulan kemudian, dia kena kecelakaan yang cukup parah, yang menbuat dia harus masuk rumah sakit. Dari sana, baru ketahuan kalo ada HIV di darah Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _S_ _aa_ _t itu yang tahu cuma orang tuanya dan aku. Aku kebetulan ada di rumah sakit saat dokter ngasih vonis itu. Waktu itu, aku masih anak-anak, aku masih terlalu ngeri dengan kata-kata HIV. Setelah tahu Chanyeol punya virus itu, aku langsung menjauh,"_ kata Seulgi sambil terisak.

 _"_ _B_ _ukan cuma aku, tapi kedua orangtuanya juga menjauh. Mereka seperti aku, malu dan takut karena penyakit itu. Sehun yang gak tahu apa-apa memang gak menjauh, tapi Chanyeol yang malah ngejauhin dia."_

Seulgi menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sudah terisak. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya seperti ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa penderitaan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar dari yang dibayangkannya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, kamu jangan membenci Chanyeol karena berusaha ngejauhin kamu,"_ kata Seulgi lagi. _"Dia cuma gak mau kamu kena imbasnya juga. Di balik sikap dia yang kasar itu, dia sebenarnya takut"_

Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras. Dadanya sampai sakit. Seulgi mengelus-elus punggungnya.

 _"_ _A_ _ku kagum sama kamu,"_ katanya. _"Aku pengecut, aku gak pantas untuk ada di samping Chanyeol. Dia saat semua orang ngejauhin Chanyeol, kamu ada untuk dia. Aku benar-benar salut sama kamu."_

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h_ _? Maksud kamu?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya di sela-sela isakannya, bingung karena kata-kata Seulgi. Bukankah Seulgi adalah kekasih Chanyeol?

 _"_ _A_ _ku yakin, sekarang cuma kamu yang bisa jadi kekuatan buat Chanyeol. Cuma kamu yang bisa menghentikan Chanyeol,"_ kata Seulgi.

 _"_ _M_ _e_ _nghentikannya dari apa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

 _"_ _K_ _amu ingin tahu ala_ _s_ _a_ _n Chanyeol datang ke sini? Kamu tahu alasan Chanyeol mau ketemu sama Suho lagi?"_

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tetapi rasanya dia bisa menebak jawabannya.

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _a ingin membunuh Suho,"_ Ucapan Seulgi membuat Kyungsoo menekap mulutnya sendiri. _"Dia udah gak peduli lagi tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Dia mau ngebunuh Suho yang udah merusak hidupnya."_

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata. Tangan dan kakinya dingin mendengar kata-kata Seulgi. Kyungsoo langusng teringat pada sebilah belati yang pernah dia temukan di dalam ransel Chanyeol. Ternyata, untuk itu dia membawa belati itu. Untuk membunuh Suho.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat.

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _a ngerasa udah gak ada gunanya lagi dia hidup,"_ jawab Seulgi lemah. _"Aku udah gak punya hak apa pun lagi untuk menahan dia. Sekarang, cuma kamu yang bisa."_

Kyungsoo menatap Seulgi tak percaya. Chanyeol kemarin bilang hanya Seulgi cewek satu-satunya di hatinya, tetapi kalau Seulgi saja tidak bisa menahan Chanyeol, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa melakukannya.

 _"_ _Seulgi_ _, dia gak suka sama aku. Dia benci sama aku. Gimana aku bisa nahan dia?"_ tanya Kyungsoo membuat Seulgi tersennyum.

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _a bilang begitu ya?"_ kata Seulgi. _"Ini tips buat kamu. Mulai sekarang, apa pun yang dia bilang, maknai sebaliknya. Kamu tahu sendiri kan, Chanyeol itu tukang bohong?, Jadi, mulai sekarang, jangan anggap serius kata-katanya."_

 _"_ _D_ _ia_ _... bohong lagi?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak, dan akhirnya menangis lagi, tetapi lebih karena bahagia. Ini artinya Chanyeol kemarin sudah berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa Seulgi adalah cewek satu-satunya, juga saat dia mengatakan kalau dia membenci Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _,_ _"_ kata Seulgi lagi. _"Aku titip Chanyeol"_

Kyungsoo menatap Seulgi lagi. Seulgi tersenyum sedih.

 _"_ _A_ _ku gak pernah cukup baik buat dia. Aku pergi ketakutan waktu dia ngebutuhin aku, dan baru sadar bertahun-tahun kemudian. Aku baru cukup kuat untuk nenerima kenyataan setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian. Aku bener-bener gak sebanding sama kamu,"_ ujar Seulgi lagi sambil menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. _"Kyungsoo, aku mohon, tolong jangan jauhi Chanyeol apa pun yang terjadi. Kamulah satu-satunya kesempatan Chanyeol buat bahagia lagi"_

Kyungsoo memandang langit yang berwsarna biru cerah. Wajah Chanyeol segera terbayang di benaknya sementara Seulgi terus berbicara.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _s_ _ela_ _m_ _a ini membohongi kamu itu karena Chanyeol gak ingin kamu mencintainya, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, dia harus siap kehilangan kamu lagi suatu saat nanti. Kamu ngerti kan? Dia cuma takut kehilangan kamu."_

Kyungsoo langsung terisak lagi. Pikiran Kyungsoo jadi benar-benar kacau setelah mendengar kebenaran dari mulut Seulgi. Selama ini, Chanyeol selalu membohongi Kyungsoo supaya Kyungsoo selalu menjauhinya. Chanyeol bahkan melakukan apa pun supaya Kyungsoo membencinya. Ternyata, alasannya adalah karena dia takut akan kehilangan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, kamu bisa kan menjawab kekhawatirannya itu?"_ tanya Seulgi, tetapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo tidak harus menjawab dan Seulgi pun pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Seulgi menghela napas lega. Kalau ada satu orang yang bisa mengembalikan Chanyeol seperti dulu, gadis inilah orangnnya.

* * *

Chanyeol memasang sebuah kaset di handycam-nya. Saat itu, Chanyeol sedang sendirian di kamar Sehun karena dia sedang bekerja. Chanyeol memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di layar handycam-nya.

Film yang sedang ditontonnya adalah sebuah film pendek yang dibuat Chanyeol di Anyer tahun 2014 lalu. Film yang tadinya akan dimasukkan ke lomba film indie. Film yang dibuat dengan segenap hati dan dibintangi oleh orang-orang yang paling disayanginya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun, Suho, Seulgi, ayah, dan ibunya dilayar handycam-nya. Baru kali ini, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menonton lagi film ini dari awal sampai akhir. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol bermaksud untuk melupakannnya karena film ini membuatnya teringat lagi pada orang-orang yang sudah menjauhinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

Wajah Suho, si pemeran utama, tiba-tiba muncul sendirian di layar. Chanyeol menatap sosok kurus berwajah kutu itu, dan tanpa terasa tangannya sudah terkepal. Dia adalah orang yang membuat semua kehidupanya hancur berantakan. Ingatan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlempar ke masa silam, empat tahun yang lalu.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, pulang sekolah kita ke belakang kantin dulu ya,"_ kata Suho sambil mnghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan handycaminya.

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _a_ _pain?"_ tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

 _"_ _G_ _ue mau ketemu sama temen lama gue, dia mau kasih gue sesuatu,"_ kata Suho lagi sambil mengamati video yang sedang ditonton Chanyeol. _"Ya ampun. Another documentary?"_

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu, matanya masih tertancap ke video dokumenter yang baru diselesaikannya.

 _"_ _A_ _pa yang mau dia kasih? Another blue film?"_ sindir Chanyeol membuat Suho terkekeh.

 _"_ _Bukan. Ini sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu,"_ Suho mencondongkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. _"Lo harus coba juga."_

Chanyeol menatap Suho tanpa ekspresi. Dia tahu kalau itu menyangkut Suho, pasti semuanya berhubungan dengan cewek.

 _"_ _O_ _ke. Asal jangan lama-lama, karena gue harus transfer ini video. Gue dikejar deadline nih,"_ Chanyeol akhirnnya menyanggupi.

 _"_ _D_ _a_ _s_ _a_ _r maniak film,"_ cela Suho sambil terkekeh.

 _"_ _Calon sutradara,"_ ralat Chanyeol, dan Suho tergelak lebih hebat.

Sepulang sekolah, merekapun pergi kebelakang kantin.

 _"_ _S_ _e_ _rius Suho, siapa sih yang lo tunggu?"_ tanya Chanyeol setelah menunggu selama satu jam di belakang kantin sekolah yang sepi.

 _"_ _Teme_ _n lama gue,"_ jawab Suho, sekarang tampak gelisah. Chanyeol memperhatikannya bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan bertato di sana-sini muncul. Sejenak Chanyeol merasa mereka tidak mungkin teman lama yang dimaksud Suho, tapi saat kawanan itu mendekati Suho, mendadak Chanyeol merasa takut. Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapaan Suho bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

 _"_ _O_ _i_ _, Suho! Apa kabar lo?"_ sahut salah seorang dari nereka yang di wajahnya terhias codet. Chanyeol bisa membaui alkohol dari jarak tiga meter.

 _"_ _Gue sehat_ _. Mana barangnya?"_ kata Suho cepat.

 _"_ _S_ _a_ _bar dong man,"_ laki-laki codet melirik Chanyeol yang mundur teratur. _"Wah, siapa nih? Temen lo? Calon pelanggan baru?"_

 _"_ _Bukan,"_ Suho menahan laki-laki itu yang sekarang sedang berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Chanyeol. _"Dia temen gue."_

 _"_ _Teme_ _n ya?"_ laki-laki itu terkekeh, lalu menarik Suho ke pinggiran, dan membisikinya sesuatu. Chanyeol tak bisa mendengar mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, kawanan itu mendekati Chanyeol. Bau alkohol menguap hebat dari tubuh mereka. Suho menatap Chanyeol takut-takut, dan itulah, Chanyeol tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Chanyeol baru akan kabur saat beberapa tangan menahannya. Chanyeol langsung meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi kawanan itu jauh lebih besar darinya.

 _"_ _L_ _E_ _P_ _A_ _S_ _I_ _N GUE!"_ sahut Chanyeol sekuat tenaga sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman dua orang besar yang ada di samoingnya. Namun, cengkeraman mereka malah bertambah kuat.

 _"_ _D_ _I_ _E_ _M LO!"_ Seseorang bernapas busuk di depan Chanyeol balas menyahut. Seseorang yang berdagu kasar memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat pelipisnya berdarah.

 _"_ _M_ _A_ _U NGAPAIN LO!"_ sahut Chanyeol lagi. Dia melirik Suho, sahabatnya yang ada tepat di belakang lelaki yang tadi memukulnya. Ekspresi aneh, sama sekali tak dapat Chanyeol tebak.

 _"SUHO! TOLONG! BANTUIN GUE SUHO!"_

"Kamu tenang aja Chan, gak sakit kok," Suho berkata sambil membawa sebuah suntikan ke arah Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membesar. _"Cuma sekali doang, gak bikin ketagihan kok."_

 _"SETAN! BUANG ITU SUHO!_ " seru Chanyeol, tapi Suho seperti tidak punya pilihan. Laki-laki di codet di belakangnya tampak sedang mengancamnya.

Kawanan itu terkekeh saat Suho menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi. Suho membuka tutup suntikan itu, lalu salah seorang dari kawanan itu memberikan lengan kiri Chanyeol yang sudah menegang karena kerasnya perlawanan Chanyeol.

 _"_ _S_ _orry"_ kata Suho, lalu dengan mata menatap lurus mata Chanyeol, Suho menusukkan suntikan itu ke lengannya.

Chanyeol sudah tak merasakan sakit. Dia hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan marah, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan kirinya kuat. Sudah sekian kama kenangan itu menjadi mimpi buruk Chanyeol. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar empat tahun, tetapi rasa panas yang menjalar di lengan Chanyeol masih terasa sampai sekarang. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa melupakan tatapan aneh Suho saat dia menyuntikkan obat terlarang itu ke lengan Chanyeol.

Bukan, bukan obat terlaragnya yang membuat Chanyeol hancur. Obat itu memang berpengaruh sedikit, tetapi Chanyeol berhasil melaluinya. Suntikan itulah yang membuat seluruh kehidupannya hancur. Suntikan yang berasal entah dari mana dan membawa virus yang akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

Chanyeol menghantamkan kepalnya ke lantai, rahangnya mengeras. Bagaimanapun, dia harus menemukan Suho untuk balas dendam. Karena kejadian itu, Chanyeol sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi.

Kejadian itu juga yang membawanya pada seorang Kyungsoo, dan memaksanya untuk berpisah lagi dengannya. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kaset di antara beberapa kaset yang tergeletak, lalu memasangakannya dia handycam-nya.

Air mata Chanyeol langsung menetes begitu melihat Kyungsoo di pantai. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bermaksud menangis, tetapi air mata itu kelluar dengan sendirinya. Otak Chanyeol memang telah memerintahkannya untuk melupakan Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata hatinya tidak bisa. Chanyeol sekarang tahu kalau air mata dan kesedihan tak ada hubungannya dengan otak. Sekuat apa pun Chanyeol berusaha menahannya, air matanya tetap jatuh.

Chanyeol menatap kost tua di depannya ragu. Hari ini, Chanyeol bermaksud untuk pulang dan mengambil beberapa baju. Dia berniat untuk pergi menumpang di kost Sehun sampai ia menemukan kost baru. Chanyeol tak ingin berurusan dengan Kyungsoo lagi.

* * *

Mengingat nama itu hanya membuat Chanyeol pening. Semalaman, kepala Chanyeol sudah dipenuhi olehnya sampai dia merasa sudah mau gila. Chanyeol memijat lehernya dan berjalan masuk. Heechul tampak sedang mengelap motornya.

 _"_ _B_ _a_ _ru pulang tho?"_ tanya Heechul. Chanyeol hanya memblas tersenyum, langkahnya terhenti.

 _"_ _Mas Heechul,_ _Kyungsoo_ _.. ada gak ya?"_ tanyanya Chanyeol membuat Heechul mengernyit.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k ada, dia nemenin ibu kost ke rumah mertuanya di Klaten. Ngopo?"_

 _"_ _O_ _oh, gak apa-apa,"_ kelit Chanyeol cepat dan segera bergerak menuju tangga. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak ada di kost. Dengan begini dia bisa bebas tinggal di sini tanpa harus bertemu dengannya untuk beberapa hari. Ketika mencapai anak tangga terakhir, Chanyeol terpaku melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, kalo cewek cantik yang kemaren ada, Chan!"_ seru Heechul dari bawah. Sedikit terlambat memang, karena Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu melihat Seulgi. Seulgi pun sudah melihat Chanyeol.

Seulgi tersenyum pada Chanyeol, yang dibalas derngan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang masih Seulgi lakukan di sini. Chanyeol menghampiri Seulgi.

 _"_ _A_ _da apa?"_

 _"_ _A_ _ku mau pulang ke Jakarta"_ jawab Seulgi pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk. _"Tapi, aku mau mau ngobrol sebentar lagi ama kamu."_

Chanyeol menatap Seulgi dan menimbang-nimbang, lalu mengangguk lagi.

 _"_ _A_ _y_ _o ke atas,"_ ajak Chanyeol sambil melangkah duluan ke lantai tiga sementara Seulgi mengikutinya. Setelah sampai, Chanyeol langusng bersandar di pembatas pagar. Seulgi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Chanyeol meliriknya.

 _"_ _A_ _pa kamu masih mau minta maaf lagi?"_

Seulgi segera tersenyum lemah.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _ma_ _rin aku udah ngobrol sama Kyungsoo,"_ katanya membuat mata Chanyeol melebar.

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ kata Chanyeol dingin. Seulgi tahu Chanyeol pasti sangat marah.

 _"_ _A_ _ku udah cerita tentang alasan kamu dapet penyakit itu. Aku udah cerita semuanya sama dia. Maaf kalo aku ngelakuin ini tanpa permisi sama kamu, tapi aku rasa, dia berhak untuk tahu."_ Ucapan Seulgi membuat Chanyeol membuang pandangannya. _"Chan, dia tulus sama perasaannya, dan aku tahu persis gimana perasaan kamu."_ Chanyeol mendengus skeptis.

 _"_ _O_ _y_ _a_ _? Kamu tahu ya?"_

 _"_ _Iya. Kamu takut. Iya kan?"_ ujar Seulgi membuat Chanyeol terdiam. _"Kamu cuma takut kehilangan dia seperti dulu kamu kehilangan semua orang yang kamu sayangin. Iya kan?"_

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia menatap bangunan-bangunan dia depannya tanpa ekspresi.

 _"_ _Oke. A_ _ku tahu aku gak berhak ngomong ini, tapi kamu berhak bahagia sama Kyungsoo. Aku tahu, dulu aku begitu bodoh udah ninggalin kamu, dan sekarang kamu gak mau terima aku lagi. Tapi, Chan, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat buat kamu!"_ sahut Seulgi sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Seulgi_ _"_ tegur Chanyeol dingin membuat Seulgi berhenti menarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Seulgi tajam.

 _"_ _Cukup sampe di sini campur tangan kamu. Aku berterima kasih kamu udah sejauh ini mikirin aku, tapi gak ada kebahagiaan lain buatku selain membalaskan dendam ini."_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, Chan..."_

 _"_ _T_ _olong jangan paksa aku. Aku gak mau ngebentak kamu."_

Seulgi terdiam sementara Chanyeol membuang pandangannya lagi. Air mata Seulgi mulai jatuh. Dia merasa tak berdaya menghadapi Chanyeol yang sudah tak tergapai seperti ini. Seulgi juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sekali lagi telah gagal menghadapi Chanyeol. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya agar tidak terisak.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Seulgi lama. Gadis ini dulu pernah dicintainya sepenuh hati. Gadis ini juga yang sudah meninggalkannya dan kembali lagi untuknya, bahkan mendukungnya untuk bahagia bersama orang lain. Chanyeol tidak bisa berterima kasih lagi padanya.

 _"_ _Dengar..._ _"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Seulgi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Chanyeol mengambil jeda sejenak, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. " _Kamu... harus bahagia ya?"_

Seulgi menatap Chanyeol, lalu menangis hebat sampai terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Tidak pernah hati Seulgi merasa sesakit ini seumur hidupnya. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi seakan menyiratkan bahwa Seulgi tak akan pernah melihat Chanyeol lagi. Dulu, Seulgi tak pernah memikirkan dia akan bahagian bersama orang lain selain Chanyeol, tetapi saat Chanyeol mengatakannya sekarang, Seulgi tahu, kalau dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang paling besar dalam hidupnya. Seulgi tak akan bisa lebih bahagia dari saat-saat bersama Chanyeol dulu.

Chanyeol membiarkan Seulgi menangis untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol harus bisa merelakannya. Chanyeol harus bisa merelakan semua yang dia miliki, termasuk Kyungsoo, orang yang begitu disayanginya sekarang.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	12. Chapter 12 There's Still Tomorrow

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Chanyeol membiarkan Seulgi menangis untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol harus bisa merelakannya. Chanyeol harus bisa merelakan semua yang dia miliki, termasuk Kyungsoo, orang yang begitu disayanginya sekarang.

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **There's Still Tomorrow**

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja berkeliaran di kampus Teknik UGM. Setelah berbagai kejadian kemarin, Chanyeol kembali bernafsu untuk menemukan Suho. Dia lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaan yang dialami Chanyeol selama ini.

Namun, lagi-lagi Chanyeol pulang tanpa membawa hasil. Dia menaiki tangga sambil mematikan iPod-nya, tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya terkejut dari depan kamarnya. Chanyeol baru sadar saat melihat sepasang kaki di depannya. Chanyeol mendongak, lalu menatap Kyungsoo kaget.

 _"_ _L_ _o bukannya..."_ Chanyeol mendadak terdiam. Dia tidak akan membuka percakapan apa pun lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu, semua adalah kesalahannya. Dia sudah membiarkan dirinya terlibat begitu jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang, Chanyeol memastikan hal itu tidak terjadi lagi. Chanyeol menelan kata - katanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

 _"_ _T_ _unggu!"_ sahut Kyungsoo sambil menghalanginya. Chanyeol menatapnya dan mendadak Chanyeol sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama tidak melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ tanya Chanyeol berusaha supaya kedengaran tidak peduli.

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. _"'Apa' kamu bilang? Kamu masih berhutang maaf. Harusnya kamu bilang maaf, bukan 'apa'!"_ Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h?"_

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u harusnya minta maaf setelah semua yang kamu lakuin selama ini! Dasar pembohong,"_ ujar Kyungsoo, tetapi tidak tampak marah. Chanyeol yakin Seulgi pasti sudah mengatakan yang tidak - tidak padanya.

Kyungsoo sekarang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap Chanyeol seolah menunggu permintaan maafnya. Chanyeol menghela napas. Pola ini terulang lagi, tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan kalah.

 _"_ _D_ _e_ _nger ya, apa pun yang Seulgi bilang sama lo..."_

 _"_ _A_ _ku lebih percaya sama Seulgi,"_ tandas Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terdiam. _"Kamu selalu bohong, jadi aku gak percaya lagi sama kamu."_

 _"_ _B_ _i_ _s_ _a gak sih, lo biarin gue sendiri?"_ sahut Chanyeol geram.

 _"_ _A_ _pa? Kamu mau ngomong sesuatu yang kejam lagi?"_ tantang Kyungsoo, tidak tampak takut. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, lalu memukul pintu di depannya, tepat di samping wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol berani.

 _"_ _A_ _pa Seulgi bilang kalo gue sebenarnya takut kehilangan lo?"_ tanya Chanyeol. _"Karena kalo iya, lo kegeeran banget. Sama sekali gak pernah terbesit di pikiran gue..."_

 _"_ _A_ _ku sudah gak peduli lagi sama semua kebohongan kamu,"_ potong Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol melotot. _"Mau kamu bilang aku cewek desa, aku bukan tipe kamu, kamu gak suka aku, kamu benci aku, aku gak peduli."_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

 _"_ _A_ _ku sudah denger semuanya dari Seulgi, dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa kamu punya penyakit ini,"_ ujar Kyungsoo lembut. _"Aku sekarang tahu kalo bukan salah kamu bisa dapet penyakit itu. Dan perlu kamu tahu, alasan apa pun, itu gak penting, karena aku gak akan ngejauhin kamu karena kamu punya penyakit itu."_

 _"_ _B_ _e_ _rhenti ngomong sesuatu yang manis-manis,"_ sambar Chanyeol geram. _"Lo dulu sempet ragu, kan?"_

 _"Ya! B_ _enar aku sempat ragu, dan aku menyesal. Harusnya aku gak pernah ragu. Aku akui, aku memang takut. Tapi, setelah itu, aku benci aku yang penakut itu. Saat itu aku pikir, kalo aku takut, aku gak akan pantes buat kamu,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. _"Tapi sekarang, aku gak akan pernah takut lagi. Aku tahu seperti apa mungkin kamu berubah beberapa tahun lagi, seperti apapun kamu nanti, itu gak akan bisa bikin aku mundur. Asal kamu tahu, aku gak pernah punya perasaan sekuat ini sama siapa pun."_

 _"_ _L_ _o gak akan pernah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi di masa depan,"_ ujar Chanyeol gemetar. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u juga gak tahu, kan?"_ Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat mata Chanyeol melebar. _"Jadi, kenapa kita gak ambil risiko itu?"_

Chanyeol ingin sekali merengkuh gadis di depannya ini. Setitik air matanya mulai menetes. Kyungsoo menyeka air mata itu dengan jemarinya dan memegang lembut pipinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghindar.

 _"_ _5 tahun, dokter bilang waktu gue cuma tinggal segitu_ _"_ gumam Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

 _"_ _Kita akan manfaatkan 5 tahun itu dengan_ _s_ _e_ _baik-baiknya,"_ jawab Kyungsoo membuat setitik lagi air mata jatuh dari mata Chanyeol. _"Kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu itu."_

 _"_ _L_ _o... lo rela ngorbanin lima tahun hidup lo buat gue?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _A_ _ku gak mau bilang aku rela ngorbanin lima tahun hidupku untuk kamu,"_ ujar Kyungsoo. _"Karena yang aku mau adalah selamanya bareng kamu."_ Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, mencari kebenaran dalam matanya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _.._ _B_ _oleh gue percaya omongan lo sekarang?"_ tanya Chanyeol membuat air mata Kyungsoo mulai menetes. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membelai pipi Chanyeol yang sudah basah karena air mata.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkata-kata lagi, Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol. Awalnya, Chanyeol hanya membatu, menyangka dirinya sedang berada di alam mimpi. Namun, harum rambut Kyungsoo menyadarkannya, bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar hidup di dunia nyata. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ragu, lalu menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo yang terasa hangat. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bahu gadis itui. Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan dia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Kali ini, dia tidak akan melepas Kyungsoo lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan seberkas cahaya menelusup melewati jendela. Chanyeol mengerjap - ngerjap, dan setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul, dia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Semalam, dia bermimpi telah memeluk Kyungsoo. Dia bermimpi bahwa Kyungsoo berkata akan selalu bersamanya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menatap tangan itu. Tangan yang sudah menyerah pada seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo.

Mendadak Chanyeol sadar, kalau kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Harum Kyungsoo ada bertebaran di kamar ini. Semalam, setelah Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo, emosinya begitu meledak -ledak sampai dia tidak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan tersentak, lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan menatapnnya ragu.

Chanyeol menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Harusnya semalam dia bisa lebih menahan diri. Harusnya dia bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Chanyeol benar-benar takut Kyungsoo sudah menganggapnya yang tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo pasti sangat terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol di sampingnya saat bangun sehingga langsung kabur dan tidak mau melihat Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol masih saja menjambak rambutnya frustasi saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka di tingkat atas. Chanyeol menatap pintu itu penasaran. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo ada di atas.

Chanyeol segera naik ke lantai tiga dan Kyungsoo ada di sana, sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menatap bangunan-bangunan di depannya. Chanyeol menghela napas lega karena setidaknya Kyungsoo masih ada di kost ini. Tahu-tahu Kyungsoo menoleh, dan melempar senyum pada Chanyeol yang segera salah tingkah. Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

 _"_ _Mmmm_ _.."_ gumam Chanyeol tak jelas. _"Sorry, buat semalem gue..."_

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k apa-apa,"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar. _"Semalem aku kebangun, terus kamu sudah ketiduran. Jadi, aku selimutin kamu terus pindah ke kamar."_

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, benar-benar lega karena Kyungsoo tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh tentangnya. Chanyeol ikut bersandar di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol masih ingin memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi keinginannya itu ditahannya.

 _"_ _K_ _ok diem?"_ tanya Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. _"Chan. Aku belum denger pengakuan dari kamu, sebenarnya perasaan kamu ke aku itu gimana?"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, lalu membuang muka. Telinganya yang berubah merah membuat Kyungsoo terbahak.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k usah bilang juga udah tahu, kan,"_ ucap Chanyeol keki. Kyungsoo sendiri berhenti tertawa, lalu ikut menatap pemandangan di depannya.

 _"_ _S_ _am_ _pe saat ini, aku masih belum percaya kalo kamu akhirnnya mau percaya sama aku,"_ kata Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. _"Aku seneng banget sampe rasanya pengen nangis."_

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengatakan kalau semalam saat dia terbangun dan mendapati Chanyeol ada di sampingnya, dia menangis lagi. Kyungsoo benar-benar senang Chanyeol sudah mempercayainya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya.

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _rusnya gue yang ngomong begitu,"_ ujar Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo benar-benarmenangis. _"Hus. Jangan nangis terus ah. Dasar cengeng."_

 _"_ _B_ _ia_ _rin cengeng juga!_ " sahut Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Chanyeol tersennyum simpul.

Kyungsoo masih terisak sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berbaring di lantai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sejenak mereka menikmati angin yang berembus sepoi.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang sudah terpejam. Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya dan mengamati profil Chanyeol yang tampak menawan ditimpa sinar matahari.

 _"_ _Chan_ _?_ _"_ tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _?_ _"_

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _... Aku boleh tanya sesuatu gak?"_

Chanyeol membuka matanya menatap sekumpukan awan yang berarak. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo pasti akan bertanya soal masa lalunya.

 _"_ _Boleh aja,"_ kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _... Apa bener cita-cita kamu jadi sutradara?"_ tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. _"Kata Seulgi, dulu pas_ _S_ _M_ _A kamu pengen jadi sutradara."_

 _"Ya,"_ jawab Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat lalu menghela nafas. _"Tapi, sekarang udah gak ada gunanya lagi kan ngomongin itu?"_ _._

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_

Chanyeol balas menatapnya.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa? Ya udah jelas kan? Mana bisa gue jadi sutradara."_

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa gak bisa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi membuat Chanyeol sekarang bena-benar memusatkan perhatian padanya.

 _"_ _D_ _e_ _nger ya,"_ ujar Chanyeol setengah geli. _"Orang kayak gue ini udah gak punya masa depan. Gak mungkin gue bisa jadi sutradara."_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

 _"_ _Hmm.._ _a_ _ku pikir kamu gak akan menyerah begitu aja."_ Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

 _"_ _Ema_ _ngnya gue pernah ngomong begitu?"_ katanya, dan Kyungsoo sadar kalau Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengatakannya.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _m_ _u jangan nyerah dong. Kamu pasti bisa jadi apa pun yang kamu mau kalo kamu gak usaha!"_ ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol nenatapnya kesal.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _ngan kasih gue ceramah lagi deh,"_ sergahnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Chanyeol menghela napas. _"Gue memang berterima kasih lo udah nerima keadaan gue, tapi bukan berarti lo bisa selalu nyeramahin gue."_

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Chanyeol menolak untuk menatapnya balik.

 _"_ _A_ _ku tahu kamu memang sakit. Tapi, apa sekarang kamu lumpuh? Apa sekarang kamu cacat? Gak, kan?"_ seru Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol kaget. _"Bahkan orang cacat pun gak berhenti bermimpi! Kamu bisa jadi apa pun yang kamu mau!"_

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o sekarang gue berusaha pun belum tentu ntar gue bisa jadi sutradara!"_ sahut Chanyeol balik.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, itu lebih baik daripada kamu gak ngelakuin apa pun!"_ sahut Kyungsoo lagi. _"Seenggaknya kamu udah berusaha, dan itulah yang terpenting!"_

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, orang yang udah tahu bakal mati dan diam menerima nasib itu orang yang paling menyedihkan,"_ lanjut Kyungsoo. _"Semua orang tahu mereka mungkin saja bisa mati besok, tapi gak ada yang cuma diam nunggu kematiannya."_

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, gak semua orang tahu kapan tepatnya mereka mati, gak kayak gue,"_ kata Chanyeol miris. _"Gue cuma diprediksi bisa hidup lima tahun lagi, dan setiap inget itu, gue hilang semangat."_

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o benar kamu cuma hidup lima tahun lagi, berarti kmau harus bisa menghargai setiap harinya,"_ ucap Kyungsoo. _"Bahkan setiap detiknya. Karena cuma tinggal lima tahun, makanya jangan biarkan sedetik pun berjalan begitu aja."_

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Chan_ _,_ _"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol. _"Kamu harus yakin pada diri kamu sendiri. Aku yakin suatu saat kamu bisa jadi sutradara. Kamu cuma harus berusaha, jangan pernah menyerah sama keadaan kamu. Itu aja."_

Chanyeol berhenti menatap Kyungsoo dan kini menatap awan. Sudah begitu lama Chanyeol tidak memikirkan cita-citanya. Chanyeol menganggap cita-cita itu bagian dari masa lalu yang tak akan pernah diungkitnya lagi. Namun, sekarang, seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo telah membuatnya kembali mengiginkan cita-cita itu. Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang tadinya di rasa tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

Dulu, Chanyeol menyerah untuk masuk sekolah perfilman karena terlalu takut. Takut kalau ada yang mengetahui penyakitnya dan menjauhinya. Takut kalau sebelum sempat memulai dia sudah akan mati. Sekarang, setelah mendengarkan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mulai menyadari kalau hidupnya yang tinggal sedikit ini tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang tampak berpikir keras. Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol untuk kembali bersemangat dan melupakan dendamnya pada Suho. Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol lebih menderita lagi.

" _Chan_ _"_ ujar Kyungsoo pelan. _"Tolong janji satu hal sama aku."_

Chanyeol mentap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ragu.

 _"_ _L_ _upain soal... Suho,"_ kata Kyungsoo pelan membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Detik berikutnya, dia mendengus.

 _"_ _L_ _o suruh gue ngelupain bajingan itu?"_ tanya Chanyeol, toba-tiba kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dingin. _"Lo bercanda, kan?"_

 _"_ _Chan_ _, kalo kamu masih nyari dia, kamu gak aka bisa nerusin cita-cita kamu! Kamu ngerti Kyungsoo apa akibatnya kalo kamu ngebunuh dia? Kamu bakalan ngehabisin hidup kamu di penjara!"_ seru Kyungsoo. _"Kamu mau seperti itu?"_

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal keras, bahkan sampai bergetar. Chanyeol bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Memang dulu Chanyeol tidak peduli kalau dia sampai dipenjara atau mati sekalipun, karena tidak ada yang peduli padannya. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Sekarang, ada yang peduli padanya. Seorang gadis dengan wajah khawatir yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, aku sudah janji mau nemenin kamu, kan? Terus apa gunanya kalo kamu ada di penjara?"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi. Dia memgang kedua pipi Chanyeol dan memandangnya dalam -dalam. _"Aku mohon."_

Chanyeol balas memandang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang benar dia sekarang tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa melupakan dendam empat tahunnya begitu saja. Karena Suho, seluruh kehidupannya hancur berantakan.

Chanyeol bangkit tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Chanyeol turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi padanya. Kyungsoo terduduk pasrah menatap punggung Chanyeol yang segera menghilang di balik pintu. Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tak tersentuh lagi.

* * *

Selama setengah jam, Chanyeol duduk diam di atas kasur kapuk kamarnya. Chanyeol melirik seprai itu. Seprai berwarna pink dengan gambar Barbie. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu meraih handycam di sebelahnya.

Dari semua hal, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa melepaskan handycam ini. Handycam yang diberikan ayahnya saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Handycam yang tidak akan pernah digantinya dengan apa pun.

Chanyeol menyetel sebuah kaset saat ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Tampak figur ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia. Handycam itu kemudian dipegang oleh orang lain, dan figur Chanyeol kecil tampak di sana. Dia meniup lilin, sementara ayah dan ibunya memeluknya erat. Wajah mereka semua tampak bahagia.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar menatap pemandangan itu. Mellihatnya membuat semua kenangan terputar balik di otaknya. Saat-saat mereka mengetahui penyakit Chanyeol. Saat ayahnya memutuskan pergi dari rumah karena malu. Saat ibunya menangis tak henti-hentinya.

Kalau saja Tuhan mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk membuat satu permohonan, Chanyeol ingin kembali ke saat-saat di mana semuanya masih baik-baik saja, seperti saat di perayaan hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Chanyeol mengelus handycam itu pelan. Handycam yang sudah belasan tahun menemaninya. Handycam yang merekam semua perjalanan hidupnya. Handycam yang menjadi awal dari cita - citanya.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu harus nagaimnana. Tahu-tahu ponsel di sebelahnya bergetar. Chanyeol meraih ponsel itu heran. Seingatnya, dia tidak memberi nomor barunya kepada siapa pun kecuali Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol nelebar saat mengenali angka yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Itu nomor rumahnya. Tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Chanyeol menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _lo_ _? Chanyeol?"_ Terdengar suara perempuan dari seberang.

Chanyeol bergeming saat mendengar suara ibunya. Sudah begitu klama dia tidak mendengar suara itu, samapai-sampai Chanyeol merindukannya.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _! Ini Chanyeol, kan?"_ tanya ibunya lagi. Tenggorokkan Chanyeol terasa kering.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ kata Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _!"_ seru ibunya. _"Untung nomernya benar! Kamu ada dimana sekarang? Masih di_ _Y_ _ogya?"_

Mendadak, Chanyeol sadar kalau Seulgi pasti sudah melaporkan segalanya pada ibunya. Dan, Seulgi mendapatkan nomor ini dari Sehun. Chanyeol mengatur napasnya.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _, ayo pulang,"_ bujuk ibunya, terdengar mau menangis. _"Ayo pulang, Nak. Kami menunggu di rumah."_

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Kami? Kami siapa maksudnya? Chanyeol masih terdiam. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin mendengar suara ibunya. Chanyeol juga takut kakau dia bicara, dia akan menangis dan ingin cepat pulang.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _, kamu marah sama Mama, ya?"_ tanya ibunya kemudian. _"Kamu marah sama Mama, kan? Maafin Mama. Maafin Mama sayang, Chanyeol, anak ku."_

Chanyeol hampir-hampir tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan meminta maaf.

 _"_ _M_ _aa_ _fin Mama karena Mama bukan ibu yang baik,_ " kata ibunya tersedu. _"Maafin Mana karena Mama gak merawat kamu dengan baik. Pulang Nak. Izinkan Mama merawat kamu sekali lagi."_

Chanyeol tetap mendengarkan tanpa bisa berkata apa pun. Rahang Chanyeol sudah mengeras, menahan segala keinginannya untuk menangis.

 _"_ _M_ _am_ _a gak akan nangis lagi, Nak. Mama akan tegar. Mama akan lebih percaya diri. Mama gak akan peduli lagi apa kata tetangga. Chanyeol pulang ya Nak?"_ bujuk ibunya lagi. _"Nak, kalo kamu pulang, ada seseorang yang nunggu kamu."_

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Siapa yang menunggunya.? Seulgi-kah?

 _"_ _Chanyeol..._ _"_ Tahu-tahu terdengar suara berat dari seberang, membuat jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak.

Chanyeol tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah salah dengar. Mungkin Chanyeol barusan berkhayal.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _? Nak? Ini Papa,"_ kata suara itu lagi membuat Chanyeol benar-benar hilang kendali dadanya sesak karena mendengar suara itu untuk yang pertana kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ayahnya terdiam sebentar di ujung sana.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _? Papa tahu kamu pasti sangat marah sama Papa. Tapi, beri Papa kesempatan sekali lagi,"_ kata ayahnya nembuat tangis Chanyeol tak tertahan lagi. Ayahnya juga sudah terisak.

 _"_ _P_ _a_ _..."_ gumam Chanyeol di tengah isakannya.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _, maafkan Papa ya? Papa benar-benar bodoh sudah meninggalkan kamu dan mamamu. Empat tahun Papa nenginteropeksi diri, dan ternyata memang Papa yang salah. Kamu tidak bersalah. Papa yang sudah salah karena pergi. Seharusnya, Papa tetap nmendukung kamu. Maafkan Papa yang pengecut ini,"_ kata lagi membuat tangisan Chanyeol semakin keras.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u pulang ya, Nak? Ayo, kita coba sekali lagi,"_ kata ayahnya lagi. _"Kali ini, Papa gak akan lari lagi. Kita ulangi dari awal. Kamu, Papa, dan Mama."_

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab. Dia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Dia sangat bahagia sampai dadanya seperti mau meledak.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, tetapi Chanyeol tak bisa mendengarnya. Kyungsoo muncul di pintu dan terkejut menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menangis. Kyungsoo segera menghambur ke arah Chanyeol.

 _"Chan_ _? Kamu kenapa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo panik. _"Kamu sakit? Apanya yang sakit?"_

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo bingung menatap Chanyeol yang terisak hebat, lalu menatap ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel itu, yang ternyata masih tersambung. Ragu, Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _? Nak? Kamu masih di sana?"_ sahut sebuah suara wanita. Kyungsoo terbelalak, yakin itu suara ibu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak berani menjawab. _"Chanyeol, setelah kamu tenang, kami telepon lagi, ya. Cepat pulang ya, kami menunggu."_

Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo tersenyum, sudah mengerti arti dari tangisan Chanyeol. Ternyata, keluarga Chanyeol mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk pulang. Chanyeol sekarang sudah tidak sendirian lagi.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap air mata Chanyeol, lalu memeluknya yang masih menangis. Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia karna akhirnya Chanyeol sudah kembali mendapatkan kehidupannya.

Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata. Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya dia tidak sedih, tetapi dengan begini Chanyeol akan lebih cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol akan kembali pada keluarganya, tetapi Kyungsoo harus bisa mendukungnya. Karena Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

 ** _Halooo... akhirnya sampai di chapter 12. (Kemana aja lu thor?, di chapter2 sebelumnya diem mulu, sombong amat). Abis aku bingung mo ngomong apa, hehe. Oh ya.. berhubung sebentar lagi kita akan masuk ke chapter terakhir. Author mau bilang makasih sebanyak-banyaknya ke kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, melirik, ataupun ngescroll aja cerita ini, itu semua berarti kok buat author. itu aja sih. (Idih author GJ emang!)._**

 ** _See you di chapter selanjutnya..._**


	13. Chapter 13 What Will Happen To Us?

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata. Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya dia tidak sedih, tetapi dengan begini Chanyeol akan lebih cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol akan kembali pada keluarganya, tetapi Kyungsoo harus bisa mendukungnya. Karena Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **From Now, What Will Happen to Us?**

* * *

Chanyeol mengamati segumpal awan putih yang berarak lambat di langit yang biru. Semalaman Chanyeol berpikir akan melakukan apa. Dia sangat ingin pulang untuk menemui ayah dan ibunya, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _O_ _ii_ _,_ _"_ kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat sambil nyengir lebar. Kyungsoo menyodorkan salah satunya pada Chanyeol.

 _"_ _L_ _a_ _g_ _i mikirin apa sih? Serius amat."_

Chanyeol menatap heran Kyungsoo yang menghirup cokelatnya. Kyungsoo sepertinya biasa-biasa aja, padahal dia tahu tentang ayah Chanyeol yang sudah kembali. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa? Kok gak diminum?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan meminum cokelatnya yang kemanisan. Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

Kyungsoo meregangkan kedua tangannya sampai isi gelasnya mau tumpah. Dia melakukan senam- senam kecil dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan Kyungsoon, membuat Chanyeol jadi teringat pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Saat itu, Kyungsoo juga melakukan senam seperti ini.

 _"_ _A_ _aa_ _h... sudah lama gak senam,"_ kata Kyungsoo ringan sambil menghirup udara pagi. Chanyeol memperhatikannya, berharap bisa melihat pemandangan itu selamanya. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah menatap awan dengan mata menerawang.

 _"_ _D_ _a_ _ri sini... kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi sama kita, ya?"_

Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo lama.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _,_ _"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. _"Kalo lo minta gue tinggal, gue bakal tinggal."_

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h_ _? Kamu gila, ya? Gak mungkin!"_ seru Kyungsoo kaget. _"Kamu harus pulang! Ayah dan Ibu_ _kamu nunggu kamu!"_

Chanyeol terdiam menatap cokelatnya yang tinggal setengah. Kyungsoo memandangnya, lalu tersenyum.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, kamu harus tahu. Kalo kamu bahagia, aku juga ikutan bahagia. Kamu harus pulang, dan_ _kamu harus ngelanjutin cita-cita kamu,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi.

 _"_ _Te_ _rus lo gimana?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

 _"_ _A_ _ku? Aku juga akan berusaha di sini. Aku bakal berusaha mencapai cita-citaku. Aku bakal lulus kuliah, dan jadi penulis best seller,"_ kata Kyungsoo mantap. _"Kita pasti bisa. Kita sama-sama berusaha, OK?."_

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sangat berat rasanya membicarakan ini dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo bersamanya, tetapi Kyungsoo memiliki cita-cita sendiri, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikannya. Chanyeol juga harus mendukungnya seperti Kyungsoo mendukungnya.

 _"_ _K_ _yung_ _,_ _"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. _"Soal janji lo itu... lupain aja. Lo jangan khawatir lagi soal gue. Kalo nanti lo nemu orang yang lebih baik..."_

Chanyeol berhenti bicara begitu melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti sudah siap untuk menamparnya atau apa.

 _"_ _Mmm, sorry.._ _,_ _"_ kata Chanyeol cepat-cepat. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. _"Gue pasti balik."_

Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol lekat, lalu mengangguk.

 _"_ _A_ _ku tunggu,"_ ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut. Chanyeol meminum habis cokelatnya, lalu menatap pemandangan atap-atap rumah di depannya. Dia pasti akan sangat kehilangan tempat ini.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk pulang besok. Sekarang, dia sedang membereskan barang- barangnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah benda di dalam ranselmya. Chanyeol mengeluarkannya, lalu menatapnya nanar. Sebuah belati yang dibelinya di sebuah pasar malam saat dia sedang emosi.

Chanyeol menarik napas lalu memasukkan kembali belati itu ke ranselnya. Seberapa pun dendam yang disimpannya, dia harus bisa menahannya karena sekarang sudah banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Chanyeol tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya di penjara.

Setelah selesai mengepak barang, Chanyeol bermaksud untuk pergi ke kost Sehun karena dia belum sempat bercerita padanya. Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang lewat dengan membawa setumpuk baju yang baru diangkatnya dari jemuran.

 _"_ _E_ _h_ _? Mau ke mana?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dari balik tumpukan baju.

 _"_ _K_ _e kost Sehun,"_ jawab Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bra jatuh dari tumpukan itu, dan Kyungsoo tampak tak sadar. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, lalu mengambilnya dan menyangkutkannya pada kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melongo sementara Chanyeol buru-buru kabur.

 _"_ _H_ _eee_ _h_ _! Dasar cabuuul!"_ seru Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol sudah melesat keluar kost. Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu nyengir sendiri.

Untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan ke kost Sehun dengan langkah ringan sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphone besarnya. Hari ini, tampaknya hujan mau turun, dilihat dari sekumpulan awan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya. Di tengah jalan, mendadak musik di telinganya terhenti.

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, lalu mengecek iPod-nya. Ternyata, semalam dia tidak mengisi baterainya. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu melepaskan headphone dari telinganya dan membiarkannya terpasang di leher.

Saat Chanyeol baru akan kembali berjalan, dua orang pria lewat sambil mengobrol.

 _"_ _G_ _ue kemaren maen ke kost-nya,"_ kata pria yang memakai kaus merah. _"Gila, dia tajir mampus!"_

 _"Wajar_ _l_ _a_ _h, bokapnya si Suho kan pejabat."_ sahut temannya, membuat langkah Chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap kedua pria itu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan terasa dingin. Chanyeol tahu ini mungkin saja bukan Suho yang dimaksudnya, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol memiliki firasat. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kedua pria tadi dan menghadangnya. Kedua pria itu menatap Chanyeol heran.

 _"_ _E_ _h, tunggu. Tadi kalian ngomongin Suho?"_ tanya Chanyeol membuat kedua pria tadi mengangguk. _"Suho ini... orang Jakarta?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Emang lo siapa ya?"_ tanya pria yang berbaju merah, tetapi Chanyeol tak mendengar.

 _"_ _Dia_ _lulusan SMA 218 Jakarta? Angkatan 2014?_ _"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi, jantungnya berdetak tak keruan. Keduaa pria tadi saling pandang, lalu sama-sama mengangguk. Chanyeol segera bergerak buas kearah pria yang berbaju merah dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

 _"_ _E_ _h, lo kenapa, Man?"_ seru pria itu, terkejut.

 _"_ _D_ _imana kost-nya?"_ seru Chanyeol kalap. _"DI MANA KOST-NYA?"_

Teman cowok iru segera maju, berusaha melerai, tetapi kekuatan Chanyeol jauh melebihi mereka berdua.

 _"Sebenarnya_ _a_ _pa masalah lo?"_ sahut cowok itu, membuat Chanyeol memperkuat cengkeramannya.

 _"_ _L_ _o gak perlu tahu! Kasih tahu gue di mana kost-nya!"_ sahut Chanyeol lagi.

 _"_ _B_ _a_ _barsari!"_ jerit pria itu membuat Chanyeol mengumpat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu daerah itu.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _pusnya?"_ seru Chanyeol lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria itu. _"DIMANA KAMPUSNYA?!"_

 _"_ _U_ _PN_ _!"_ seru pria itu. _"UPN jurusan tekhnik Kimia!"_

Chanyeol segera melepas pria itu yang segera terbanting ke tanah. Temannya segera menghampirinya.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah terkepal keras di samping pahanya. Ternyata Chanyeol memang tidak bisa melepaskan Suho. Chanyeol segera berlari. Kepalanya sudah panas dan dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang menyapu lantai gang depan kamarnya ketika Chanyeol tahu-tahu muncul dari tangga dan berlari kalap menuju kamarnya.

 _"_ _Chan_ _? Hei, hei..! Kenapa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan melewatinya begitu saja. Chanyeol buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu masuk. Kyungsoo segera mengintip dari luar. Chanyeol tampak mengobrak-abrik ransel yang telah dipaknya dengan tak sabar. Kyungsoo menatapnya takut.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _?_ _"_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan Chanyeol telah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, belati tajam yang dibungkus dengan sarut kulit hitam. Kyungsoo mengenali barang itu, lalu terpekik. _"Chanyeol! Kau mau apa dengan itu?"_

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan. Dia menyelipkan belati itu ke pinggangnya, lalu berdiri, bermaksud pergi lagi. Kyungsoo menghadangnya di pintu dan menatapnya khawatir.

 _"_ _Chan_ _! Ingat janji kamu... INGAT JANJI KAMU!, kamu akan pulang kan?"_ seru Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dingin tanpa menjawab. _"Chanyeol! Tolong jangan lakuin ini, aku mohon..."_

Chanyeol tak peduli dan berderap pergi. Kyungsoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Chanyeol pasti sudah menemukan Suho, dan sekarang dia bermaksud untuk membunuhnya. Kyungsoo merasa tak berdaya. Sekarang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa Chanyeol mengingat janjinya.

* * *

Chanyeol turun dari bus dan menatap bangunan besar di depannya. UPN. Tempat Suho berkuliah. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Dia harus bisa menemukan Suho.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat dengan Suho nanti, tetapi ada satu yang harus ditanyakannya. Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan Suho sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Chanyeol bertanya pada beberapa orang letak kampus tekhnik Kimia, dan sekarang dia sudah berada tepat di depannya. Chanyeol menatap kampus itu. Ternyata selama ini Suho ada di sini. Sebuah keberuntungan Chanyeol bertemu dengan orang-orang tadi. Atau Tuhan pasti juga menginginkannya bertemu dengan Suho.

Chanyeol menunggu beberapa jam sampai dia menemukan sesosok pria yang sedang berjalan sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol merasa semua darahnya naik ke kepala saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Sosok yang sudah menghancurkan seluruh kehidupannya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Suho dan berhenti di depannya. Suho yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya tidak sadar dan menabraknya.

 _"_ _Ah!_ _, sorry,"_ kata Suho sekenanya sambil terus berjalan.

 _"_ _L_ _o kelihatannya sehat-sehat aja ya,"_ ujar Chanyeol membuat langkah Suho terhenti. Suho berbalik pelan- pelan, lalu melongo menatap Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Chan... Chanyeol_ _?_ _"_ gumam Suho, tak percaya.

 _"_ _Y_ _a_ _h!, Chanyeol!,"_ tandas Chanyeol dingin. _"Kaget?"_

Suho masih menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

 _"_ _L_ _o...ngapain di sini?"_

 _"_ _N_ _y_ _a_ _ri lo,"_ jawab Chanyeol membuat Suho mengangguk-angguk pelan walaupun masih bingung. _"Udah lama banget ya,"_ kata Suho kemudian. _"Apa kabar lo?"_

Chanyeol terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Suho yang tampak tenang seperti ini semakin membuatnya emosi. Suho emang tidak tahu apa-apa soal penyakitnya, karena sebelum dia sempat tahu, dia sudah lebih dulu pindah sekolah.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _bar gue?"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Gak pernah seseneng ini ketemu lo"_

Suho mengangguk-angguk lagi sambil tersenyum kaku. Sudah begitu lama semenjak mereka berpisah. Suho benar-benar kaget bisa melihat Chanyeol di sini, dan mencarinya.

 _"_ _B_ _i_ _s_ _a kita ngomong sebentar?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

 _"_ _O_ _oh, oke,"_ kata Suho. _"Di belakang kampus aja."_

Suho kemudian berjalan duluan, sementara Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Mereka kemudian sampai di belakang kampus yang sepi.

 _"Chan_ _, dulu gue..."_

Chanyeol keburu sudah meninju pelipis Suho sebelum Suho sempat meneruskan kata-katanya. Suho sekarang sudah terkapar di tanah. Chanyeol menatap Suho bengis.

 _"_ _B_ _a_ _n_ _g_ _un lo,"_ Chanyeol menarik kemeja Suho dan mengangkatnya. Chanyeol menatap Suho dari atas sampai ke bawah. _"Wah wah... kayaknya lo baik-baik aja ya?"_

 _"_ _Chan, dengerin_ _g_ _ue..."_

Chanyeol meninju perut Suho sehingga Suho jatuh ke tanah. Suho terbatuk kesakitan.

 _"_ _G_ _ue pikir lo bakalan kurus kering, menyedihkan, gak ada bentuk karena segala narkoba yang lo pake, tapi ternyata lo sehat-sehat aja ya,"_ kata Chanyeol sinis.

 _"_ _Chan_ _... Stop! berhenti, Chan,"_ ujar Suho sambil terbatuk. _"Empat tahun yang lalu, gue dipindahin sekolah sama Bokap gue, dan semenjak itu gue gak pernah make lagi."_

Chanyeol terdiam menatap orang yang pernah jadi orang yang penting dalam hidupnya itu.

 _"_ _Suho_ _... Gak pernahkah terbesik dipikiran lo buat nyari gue? Berusaha nyari gue dan bertanya gimana keadaan gue? Setelah apa yang lo lakuin saat itu"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi membuat Suho menatapnya.

 _"_ _G_ _ue terlalu malu buat nelepon lo. Gue takut lo marah,"_ kata Suho membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras.

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _rah ya... Apa menurut lo gue gak punya hak buat marah? Lo udah ngehancurin hidup gue!"_ sahut Chanyeol sengit.

 _"_ _S_ _orry Chan,"_ sesal Suho, tetapi Chanyeol tak mau mendengar. Dia mengeluarkan belatinya, membuat mata Suho melebar. _"Chan, lo mau apa?"_

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _elia_ _t lo sehat, seneng, punya kehidupan yang baik, bikin gue tambah muak,"_ kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati Suho. Suho mundur teratur, matanya menatap ngeri belati di tangan Chanyeol. _"Menurut lo gue mau apa?"_

 _"_ _Chan, oke, oke!_ _, gue minta maaf,"_ kata Suho takut. _"Apa lo sedendam itu sama gue?_

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, lalu menatap Suho tajam.

 _"_ _A_ _pa gue segitu dendam? Menurut lo?"_ katanya sambil membuka sarung belatinya. _"Kenapa Suho? Kenapa lo ngelakuin ini sama gue?"_

 _"_ _Chan_ _dulu gue iri sama lo, karena lo punya semua yang gak gue punya. Lo punya keluarga yang hangat, lo punya cita-cita, dan lo punya Seulgi,"_ ujar Suho gugup. _"Waktu itu gue cuma khilaf, Chan! Lo gak kecanduan kan?"_

Chanyeol menatap Suho bengis. Jadi, itu jawabannya. Suho iri padanya, karena itu dia menyuntiknya. Dan, hanya karena masalah keirian bodoh itu, Chanyeol mendapatkan kesialan ini.

 _"_ _O_ _oh, ya, gue gak kecanduan, tapi lebih buruk dari itu,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Suho bingung. _"Hidup gue hancur lebur, Suho. Semua yang kata lo gue punya itu hilang gara-gara lo."_

Suho bergerak mundur sampai terbentur ke dinding karna Chanyeol terus mendekatinya dengan belati terhunus di tangannya.

 _"_ _Chan, chan..._ _, please.. please.. jangan lakuin ini. Jangan kalah sama emosi lo, gue tahu lo gak mau ngebunuh gue,"_ cicit Suho.

 _"_ _O_ _oh ya? Kenapa gue gak mau ngebunuh lo? Lo yang bikin gue ancur,"_ Chanyeol terus mendekati Suho. _"Empat tahun gue nyari lo, dan sekarang lo udah ada di depan gue, kenapa gue gak mau ngebunuh lo? Biar gue mati gak sendirian."_

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _ksud lo apa?"_ tanya Suho heran.

 _"_ _L_ _o bener-bener mau tahu, Suho?"_ tanya Chanyeol. _"Lo bener-bener mau tahu? Yah, karena ini udah menjelang akhir hidup lo, gue bakal kasih tahu lo, biar lo gak mati penasaran._ Suho, karena jarum suntik yang lo pake ke gue, sekarang gua ngidap HIV, PUAS LO?!"

Mata Suho melebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Mulutnya menganglebar.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _rena gue kena HIV, gue bakal kena AIDS, semua kebahagiaan yang tadi lo bilang, semuanya lenyap seketika. Nyokap gue, bokap gue, Seulgi, semuanya pergi. Cita-cita? Musnah!. Empat tahun, EMPAT TAHUN! gue hidup dalam pengasingan, sementara lo seneng-seneng. Jadi apa yang lo..."_

Chanyeol berhenti bicara karena Suho tiba-tiba merosot hingga terduduk di tanah. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

 _"_ _N_ _g_ _e_ _rasa bersalah?"_ tanya Chanyeol sinis. _"Yah, udah semestinya. Jadi pantaskan kal..."_

 _"_ _Chan_ _... Lo serius?"_ tanya Suho, tampak kacau.

 _"_ _A_ _pa yang bikin lo berpikir kalo gue bercanda?"_ seru Chanyeol emosi.

Suho menjambak rambutnya, tampak tidak percaya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Suho pasti merasa bersalah karena selama ini tidak tahu. Mendadak hujan turun rintik, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Sudah sangat terlambat bagi Suho untuk menyesal.

 _"_ _Chan_ _,_ _"_ kata Suho gugup sambil menatap Chanyeol. Di antara rintik hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan mata Suho yang merah menahan tangis.

 _"_ _S_ _untikan itu... punya gue."_

Petir meyambar setelah perkataan Suho. Chanyeol rasanya salah mendengar.

 _"_ _A_ _pa?"_ kata Chanyeol, sementara Suho sudah kembali menjambak-jambak rambutnya lagi.

 _"_ _S_ _untikan itu punya gue!,"_ ulang Suho miris.

Mendadak tubuh Chanyeol terasa kaku. Chanyeol menatap nanar sosok di depannya. Chanyeol tak mempercayai pendengarannya, tetapi seluruh tubuh Suho sudah bergetar. Bukannya karena dinginnya hujan, tetapi karena baru menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Dia terbahak untuk menyembunyikan tangis yang keluar tanpa bisa dtahan.

 _"_ _AA_ _A_ _AH_ _H_ _HH_ _!"_ sahut Chanyeol emosi sambil menendang batu yang ada di sampingnya, lalu bergerak buas ke arah Suho yang sudah pasrah. _"Kenapa Suho? Kenapa?"_

Suho tampak tidak bernyawa, masih syok mendengar pernyataan yang baru diterimanya. Chanyeol meninju tembok di sebelahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka persahabatannya akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

* * *

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam Kyungsoo duduk di depan kamar Chanyeol sambil terus berdoa. Di luar, hujan turun semakin deras. Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya karena merasa dingin. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir pada Chanyeol tang belum juga pulang.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol benar-benar membunuh Suho?

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng, tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun, melihat Chanyeol yang tadi seperti kehilangan kendali, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Mendadak Chanyeol muncul dari tangga, membuat Kyungsoo segera berdiri. Chanyeol terseok ke arahnya, tampak badah kuyup. Kyungsoo segera menghampirinya.

 _"_ _Chann.. chan.. kamu baik-baik aja kan? Kamu..._ _"_ Kyungsoo tidak meneruskan perkataannya, karena belati yang dipegang Chanyeol terjatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol juga ikut terjatuh. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menahannya. Kyungsoo melirik belati yang ada di sebelahnya, takut melihat darah, tetapi belati itu bersih. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang tampak pucat.

 _"_ _Chan_ _..."_

 _"_ _K_ _yung, g_ _ue ketemu Suho,"_ kata Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong.

 _"_ _Te_ _rus... kamu gak..."_ Kyungsoo tidak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya, terlalu takut hal itu benar- benar terjadi. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendengus, dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir.

 _"_ _Chan_ _?_ _"_

 _"_ _S_ _untikan itu... Ternyata itu punya dia,"_ ujar Chanyeol miris, membuat Kyungsoo berpikir. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo menekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya.

 _"_ _I_ _t_ _u berarti... dia?"_ kata Kyungsoo takut. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _a yang nularin virus ini,"_ kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. _"Dia mengidap penyakit yang sama, dan dia baru sadat setelah tadi gue bilang."_

 _"_ _Astaga..._ _,"_ gumam Kyungsoo. Air mata Chanyeol masih mengalir.

 _"_ _S_ _elam_ _a perjalanan ke sini gue berpikir. Apa salah gue? Kenapa gue harus mengalami ini? Kenapa?"_ Chanyeol berkata pelan. _"Memang gue pengen banget ngebunuh dia, tapi gue sama sekali gak pernah berharap dia punya penyakit yang sama kayak gue. Kenapa semuanya harus jadi kayak sekarang ini? Kenapa?"_

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol untuk menghapus air matanya.

 _"_ _D_ _ulu gue deket banget sama dia. Kita ketawa bareng, nangis bareng, semuanya gue bakal lakuin untuk dia. Dia udah kayak kakak sendiri bagi gue. Tapi, kenapa?"_ isak Chanyeol lagi. _"Cuma karena satu kesalahan kecil, hidup kami langsung hancur. Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan narkoba sialan itu?"_

Kyungsoo ikut menagis menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu menderita. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sahabat, tetapi rasanya Kyungsoo bisa ikut merasakan kepedihan hati Chanyeol.

 _"_ _M_ _ungkin ini kesalahan gue. Mungkin gue gak pernah jadi sahabat yang baik buat dia. Gue tahu dia selalu kesepian karena di rumahnya semua orang sibuk, tapi gue gak pernah peduliin dia. Semenjak gue kenal film gue sering nolak ajakan maen dia. Gue jadi jarang ada buat dia,"_ Chanyeol mulai menjambaki rambutnya. _"Mungkin ini salah gue juga dia jadi bergaul dengan orang-orang gak jelas."_

 _"_ _Chan_ _, jangan salahkan diri kamu atas semuanya,"_ Kyungsoo menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mau menjambak rambut lagi. _"Kalo pun ada kesalahan kamu, semuanya udah terjadi. Sekarang yang bisa kamu lakuin adalah nerusin hidup kamu, dan berharap Suho juga melakukan hal yang sama."_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo nanar.

 _"_ _K_ _yungsoo.._ _, apa.. menurut lo gue jahat? Gue menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Suho tanpa berpikir kesalahan gue, apa menurut lo gue jahat?"_ tanya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Kyungsoo lantas menggeleng.

 _"_ _Chan, denger.._ _, semua orang pernah berbuat kesalahan. Kamu harusnya bersyukur kamu gak mengulangi kesalahan itu,"_ Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menatap belati yang tergeletak di samping mereka. _"Walaupun berat, kamu dan Suho sama-sama menerima akibat dari kesalahan itu. Chan, coba kamu pikirin lagi. Mmungkin kamu sedikit lebih beruntung daripada Suho. Kamu punya keluarga, teman kayak Sehun, Seulgi, dan juga kamu punya aku. Kita semua pasti bisa melalui ini."_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lama, dan mulai menangis lagi. Kyungsoo merengkuhnya tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang sudah ikut basah. Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol menangis dia pelukannya untuk beberapa saat.

Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal keras. Karena benda haram seperti narkoba, hidup dua orang pria ini kini telah hancur. Mengapa benda-benda seperti itu harus ada di dunia? Mengapa orang-orang tidak bisa lebih menyanyangi sehingga tidak ada orang yang putus asa dan terjerumus ke dalam dunia hitam seperti ini?

Begitu bayak pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam benak Kyungsoo.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	14. Chapter 14 Will We Meet Again?

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Tangan Kyungsoo terkepal keras. Karena benda haram seperti narkoba, hidup dua orang pria ini kini telah hancur. Mengapa benda-benda seperti itu harus ada di dunia? Mengapa orang-orang tidak bisa lebih menyanyangi sehingga tidak ada orang yang putus asa dan terjerumus ke dalam dunia hitam seperti ini? Begitu bayak pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam benak Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Will We Meet Again?**

* * *

Semalaman, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Chanyeol ada di kost ini. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama duduk bersandar di dinding pembatas kamar mereka, merenung di kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Pagi ini, Chanyeol sudah siap untuk berangkat ke stasiun sementara Kyungsoo masih ada di kamarnya. Dia bercremin dan mendapati wajah muramnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas, mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlihat sedih. Kyungsoo harus terlihat kuat.

Setelah yakin dengan senyumnya, Kyungsoo keluar kamar dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang memakai sepatu. Seketika Kyungsoo ingin menangis, tetapi ditahannya. Chanyeol menoleh dan sekali melihat Kyungsoo, dia tahu Kyungsoo juga tidak tidur sepertinya. Kyungsoo nyengir melihat Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Jam_ _8 kan?"_ tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, dia berdiri.

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _s_ _i_ _h ada waktu,"_ ujar Chanyeol setelah melirik jam tangannya. _"Ke atas yuk?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol naik ke atas. Melihat punggung Chanyeol, Kyungsoo merasa hatinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Seolah Chanyeol akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

 _"Kyung..._ _,_ _"_ kata Chanyeol sambil berbalik. Dari ekspresi Chanyeol yang tampak serius, Kyungsoo tahu akan ada pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan. _"Lo tahu kan, gue bakal balik lagi."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu bersandar pada pagar.

 _"_ _S_ _emale_ _m gue berpikir... ternyata gue menyedihkan,"_ kata Chanyeol. _"Gak ada satu pun dari gue yang bisa dibanggain. Gue sama sekali gak berguna."_

 _"_ _I_ _t_ _u gak bener,"_ sanggah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng.

 _"_ _G_ _ue emang gak berguna. Dan, gue yang kayak sekarang ini gak bakal punya kepercayaan diri untuk ada di samping lo,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. _"Kyung, gue bakal ngeraih cita-cita gue."_

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o gue udah jadi sutradara, dan lo udah jadi penulis best seller, ayo kita ketemu lagi,"_ kata Chanyeol lagi, dan setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusap air mata itu, lalu tersenyum.

 _"_ _K_ _al_ _o gitu, kita janji, ya? Kalo kita udah sama-sama ngeraih cita-cita kita, kita bakal ketemu lagi,"_ ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

 _"_ _U_ _aa_ _h... Gue pasti kangen sama tempat ini,"_ kata Chanyeol, lalu mengernyit saat melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan kost-nya.

 _"_ _A_ _h, taksi pesenan Bulik,"_ kata Kyungsoo. _"Katanya dia yang bayarin buat nganterin kamu ke stasiun."_

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h_ _? Kenapa pake pesen taksi segala sih?"_ tanya Chanyeol bingung.

 _"_ _Ta_ _n_ _y_ _a Bulik dong,"_ kata Kyungsoo. _"Ng... Aku anter ke stasiun ya?"_

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, dan mengacak rambutnya.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k usah. Gue gak mau liat tampang jelek lo pas nangis,"_ kata Chanyeol menbuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

 _"_ _S_ _ia_ _pa juga yang bakal nangis?"_ balasnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

Kyungsoo sendiri terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya.

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _ngan lupain aku ya."_

 _"_ _J_ _a_ _ngan bego lo,"_ Chanyeol menjentik dahi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melepas headphone dari lehernya, memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan iPod-nya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan tampang bingung. _"Nih, pegang. Ntar gue ambil lagi, jadi jangan dirusakin."_

Kyungsoo menatap iPod di tangannya. _"Beneran gak apa-apa? Bukannya ini penting?"_

 _"_ _Iya ini penting, ini suara hati gue,"_ kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, ibu kost memanggil dari bawah. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera turun. Ternayata di bawah semua orang sudah menunggu. Chanyeol menatap ibu kost beserta suami dan anaknya, lalu Heechul, dan Jongdae yang sudah nyengir padanya.

 _"_ _K_ _it_ _a denger kalo hari ini kamu mau pindah,"_ kata Heechul. _"Ko cepet banget tho, aku belum sempet ajak kamu muter-muter Yogya lho."_

 _"_ _L_ _ai_ _n kali aja kalo aku ke sini lagi, Mas,"_ kata Chanyeol.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u bakal ke sini lagi kan, Chan?"_ tanya Jongdae. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

 _"_ _L_ _ai_ _n kali kalo ke sini lagi, kamu harus makan bareng kami, atau gak kamu gak boleh masuk,"_ ancam Bapak kost membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _"_ _Te_ _rima kasih, Pak,"_ kata Chanyeol.

 _"_ _W_ _a_ _h, baru kali ini lho kita liat Chanyeol senyum,"_ goda ibu kost yang dibenarkan oleh semua orang. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah nyengir.

 _"_ _Y_ _a sudah, itu taksinya udah nunggu, Kyungsoo ikut nagnter gak?"_ tanya ibu kost.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k Bulik, gak dibolehin sama Chanyeol,"_ adu Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol nyengir kaku pada ibu kost yang bingung.

 _"_ _Bu, terima kasih untuk taksinya, harusnya ibu gak usah repot-repot,"_ kata Chanyeol.

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k apa-apa, Chan. Lagian uang kost kamu kan masih nyisa,"_ canda ibu kost yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Chanyeol lalu memasukkan tasnya ke bagasi taksi.

 _"_ _S_ _em_ _uanya, terima kasih karena udah menerima saya dengan baik,"_ kata Chanyeol, lalu mengerling melirik Kyungsoo. _"Saya pasti akan ke sini lagi."_

Semua orang mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol masuk ke taksi dan membuka jendelanya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tersenyum. Berat rasanya bagi Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

 _"_ _Aw_ _a_ _s ya, jangan sampe bukunya gak terbit-terbit,"_ ancam Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyun.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u juga, jangan sampe filmnya gak jadi-jadi,"_ balas Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

 _"_ _Kyung, jaga diri baik-baik ya_ _"_ kata Chanyeol kemudian.

 _"_ _K_ _am_ _u juga. Jaga kesehatan ya. Minum obat yang teratur,"_ ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu menghela napas. Sudah saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk pergi. Chanyeol menatap ke sopir, memberi sinyal untuk berangkat.

"Dadaah!" seru Yeri, anak ibu kost, membuat semua orang serentak melambai pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas melambai singkat, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang memaksakan senyum padanya.

Taksi sudah bergerak perlahan, tetapi Chanyeol belum menutup jendelanya. Kyungsoo menatap taksi yang bergerak menjauh, lalu tanpa disadarinya, Kyungsoo sudah berlari mengejar taksi itu. Chanyeol melihatnya melalui spion, dan dia langsung melongok dari jendela.

 _"_ _Chanyeol!_ _"_ seru Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari. _"Kita pasti ketemu lagi, kan?"_

 _"_ _P_ _a_ _s_ _ti_ _!"_ sahut Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berlari. Kyungsoo melambai-lambai sambil tersenyum dengan air mata berlinang sementara taksi yang ditumpangi Chanyeol berbelok.

Chanyeol mengempaskan punggungnya ke jok. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya ini benar, tetapi Chanyeol percaya Kyungsoo akan bertahan.

 _"_ _P_ _aca_ _r ya, Mas?"_ tanya supir taksi menyadarkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

Supir taksi itu ikut mengangguk-angguk.

 _"_ _Bakal jadi p_ _aca_ _ran jarak jauh ya, Mas?"_ tanyanya lagi, dan Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. _"Tenang saja Mas. Sekarang kan pulsa murah tuh. Telpon-telponan aja."_

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpuk tanpa menjawab. Chanyeol tak akan menelepon Kyungsoo, karena kalau dia melakukannya, Chanyeol akan melupakan semuanya dan kembali pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol akan menahan diri sampai dia benar-benar mencapai cita-citanya. Dengan begini, dia akan lebih bersemangat dan lebih cepat untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berharap Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun, yang lebih Chanyeol inginkan adalah, Kyungsoo mendengarkan iPod-nya.

* * *

 ** _-to be continued-_**


	15. Chapter 15 The Promise END

**The Truth About Forever**

 **[REMAKE]**

* * *

 **Last Chapter :**

Chanyeol berharap Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun, yang lebih Chanyeol inginkan adalah, Kyungsoo mendengarkan iPod-nya.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Promise**

* * *

 _"_ _U_ _aaa_ _h..."_

Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat. Seharian ini, dia sudah mengerjakan naskah baru. Sekarang, dia sedang beristirahat di lantai tiga. Kyungsoo berbaring di lantai semen, lalu menatap langit yang biru. Melihat ini dia jadi teringat Chanyeol, pria yang setahun lalu datang ke kost ini dan menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu memakai headphone besar dan menyetel iPod yang dipinjamkan Chanyeol setahun lalu sebelum dia pulang ke Jakarta. Sudah setahun ini juga Kyungsoo mendengarkan musik-musik yang ada di iPod itu. Kyungsoo jadi tahu musik kesukaan Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo juga ikut menyukainya.

 _"_ _Chan_ _... kamu lagi apa?"_ gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap awan yang berarak.

Selama setahun ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberi kabar, tetapi Kyungsoo percaya padanya. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol sedang berkonsentrasi pada cita-citanya. Dari Seulgi, Kyungsoo tahu kalo Chanyeol sedang berkuliah di sekolah perfilman dan Kyungsoo sangat senang mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo juga tidak mau kalah. Sekitar sebulan lalu, sebuah penerbit menghubunginya dan mengatakan bukunya akan diterbitkan.

 _"_ _S_ _e_ _bentar lagi ketemu ya..."_ gumam Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum. _"Chan, kamu juga terus berusaha ya."_

Kyungsoo baru akan menutup matanya ketika terdengar tantenya memanggil dari bawah. Kyungsoo segera turun, lalu menatap tantenya yang sedang memegang sebuah paket terbungkus kertas cokelat.

 _"_ _Kyung_ _, ini ada paket buat kamu,"_ kata tantenya sambil menyerahkan paket itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima paket itu lalu membukanya dengan bingung. dia menarik salah satu buku dari dalamnya, lalu terbelalak saat membaca judulnya.

 _"_ _Buliiik!"_ seru Kyungsoo membuat tantenya kaget. _"Bulik, ini buku Kyungsoo! Buku Kyungsoo udah jadi!"_

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h_ _? Yang bener?"_ seru tantenya, ikut kaget.

 _"_ _B_ _e_ _neran!"_ sahut Kyungsoo girang. Teriakannya membuat Heechul dan Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing.

 _"_ _O_ _no opo tho, Kyung?"_ tanya Heechul bingung.

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _s_ _s_ _! Buku Kyungsoo udah jadi!"_ Kyungsoo berseru sambil menyerahkan satu buku untuk Heechul dan satu lagi untuk Jongdae.

 _"_ _W_ _aaa_ _h! Keren..! Selamat ya!"_ ucap Jongdae ikut bersemangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. Dengan begini, dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Chan_ _, buruan dooong!"_ sahut Kyungsoo lagi, membuat semua orang celingak-celinguk.

 _"_ _H_ _a_ _h_ _? Mana Chanyeol?"_ tanya Heechul bingung, sementara Kyungsoo hanya nyengir.

Kyungsoo menatap buku di tangannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya cita-citanya akan tercapai. Kyungsoo tidak percaya karyanya sudah diterbitkan.

 **N** **ei** **g** **hbor from Mars**. Itu judul bukunya.

* * *

 _"_ _BYUN BAEKHYUN!_ _!_ _! BUKU AKU UDAH TERBIT!"_

Kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak di telepon, membuat sahabatnya ngamuk.

 _"_ _Eh Buset! Kaget aku.. Apaan sih?!_ _"_ Baekhyun balas menyahut, tetapi selanjutnya terdiam. _"EHH? Apa tadi? Buku? Iya Buku? Buku kamu terbit? AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Sambil nyengir gila-gilaan, Kyungsoo berguling ke tempat tidur.

 _"_ _N_ _ta_ _r aku kirimin deh!_ " sahut Kyungsoo lagi. Saat ini, Baekhyun memang sudah pulang ke Surabaya.

 _"_ _W_ _a_ _h, keren! Bukunya... jadi soal Chanyeol?"_ tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

 _"_ _Iya!"_ sahut Kyungsoo ceria. _"Keren banget deh! Pokoknya, kamu harus baca!"_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu terdiam lagi.

 _"_ _K_ _a_ _m_ _u apa kabar? Kuliah beres? Jangan cuma nulis buku aja dong..."_

 _"_ _I_ _h, gaya banget yang sudah kerja,"_ kata Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. _"Bentar lagi juga aku lulus."_

 _"_ _B_ _e_ _ner ya, ntar pas wisuda aku dateng deh,"_ kata Baekhyun, lalu kembali terdengar khawatir. _"Hm, kamu beneran gak apa-apa?"_

 _"_ _G_ _a_ _k apa-apa kok. Aku malah seneng, berarti sebentar lagi aku bisa ketemu sama Chanyeol!"_ kata Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _O_ _oh gitu ya. Kalo gitu, ntar kalo kalian ketemu salamin ya, dari Baekhyun yang paling cantik,"_ ujar Baekhyun lagi.

 _"_ _Iya, ntar aku salamin. Ya udah deh kalo gitu. Semangat kerjanya!"_ kata Kyungsoo. _"Dan doain aku bisa tidur ntar malem!"_

 _"_ _H_ _u... Dasar! Pasti grogi-grogi gak jelas gitu deh. Ya udah, dadah! Ditunggu bukunya!"_

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu menatap langit -langit kamarnya. Baekhyun sudah pasti menjadi orang pertama yang ingin diberitahunya soal bukunya. Namun, sebenarnya ada orang paling ingin diberitahu Kyungsoo, cuma Kyungsoo tidak tahu caranya.

* * *

Seharian ini, Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali menatap bukunya. Kyungsoo masih belum percaya kalau dia sudah menerbitkan sebuah buku. Dan karena buku ini, Kyungsoo jadi semangat untuk membuat yang lain lagi.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo sedang berada di depan komputer, serius dengan naskah terbarunya. Kalau dulu dia menulis tentang Chanyeol di novel pertamanya, sekarang dia ingin menulis sesuatu yang benar - benar berasal dari khayalannya.

Selama mengetik, dia tak henti-hentinya nyengir. Kyungsoo memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang tinggal selangkah lagi. Setelah Chanyeol berhasil membuat film, mereka pasti akan bertemu.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil gelas, tetapi gelas itu malah tersenggol dan melayang ke lantai.

 _"_ _A_ _a_ _h_ _!"_ Kyungsoo berusaha menyelamatkan gelas itu, tapi tak berhasil. Gelasnya pecah berkeping- keping ke lantai, sisa kopinya pun berceceran. Kyungsoo bermaksud memberekan pecahannya, tetapi jarinya terkena pecahan itu sampai berdarah. Kyungsoo segera mengisap darah yang keluar.

Mendadak Kyungsoo teringat kejadian saat dulu jari Chanyeol juga pernah berdarah. Mengingatnya membuat Kyungsoo juga teringat saat Chanyeol baru datang sampai akhirnya pergi lagi. Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan mengernyit angka di layarnya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak mengenalinya, tetapi dia mengangkatnya juga.

 _"_ _H_ _al_ _o_ _?_ _"_

 _"_ _H_ _al_ _o_ _?_ _"_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang, dan Kyungsoo seperti merasa pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. _"Ini Kyungsoo?"_

 _"_ _Iya benar. Ini siapa ya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _I_ _ni ibunya Chanyeol,"_ kata suara itu lagi membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap.

 _"_ _A_ _h, Tante. Eh, maaf Bu,"_ kata Kyungsoo serba salah.

 _"_ _P_ _a_ _nggil Tante juga gak apa-apa kok, Kyungsoo,"_ kata ibunya Chanyeol lembut.

 _"_ _O_ _oh iya, Tan,"_ jawab Kyungsoo lagi, masih gugup. Detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo bingung kenapa ibu Chanyeol meneleponnya.

 _"_ _Ta_ _nte dapet nomor Kyungsoo dari ponselnya Chanyeol,"_ kata ibunya lagi. _"Tante mengganggu ya?"_

 _"_ _A_ _h, gak kok, Tan," jawab Kyungsoo cepat._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _... selama ini Chanyeol selalu membicarakan kamu. Tante baru sempat berterima kasih sekarang, maaf ya,"_ ujar ibu Chanyeol lagi. _"Terima kasih karena sudah mau merawat Chanyeol selama di sana. Terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan Chanyeol dan memberi harapan buat Chanyeol."_

 _"_ _A_ _h, gak, Tan,"_ sanggah Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _kembali sekolah juga berkat Kyungsoo, tante gak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berterima kasih sama Kyungsoo."_

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyungsoo bahagia Chanyeol menceritakannya pada ibunya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _... Chanyeol punya janji sama Kyungsoo, ya?"_ tanya ibunya Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Janji?, Oh_ _.iya, Tan,"_ jawab Kyungsoo bingung.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, Tante menelepon untuk menyampaikan pesan Chanyeol,"_ kata ibu Chanyeol membuat jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdetak berkali-kali lipat cepatnya. _"Katanya.. maaf karena udah ingkar janji."_

 _"_ _M_ _a_ _ksud Tante?"_ tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Ibunya Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, terdengar seperti menarik napas.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, kamu harus tahu, selama setahun ini Chanyeol sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin,"_ kata ibu Chanyeol lagi. _"Chanyeol melakukan semuanya demi ketemu Kyungsoo. Tapi, Chanyeol gak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Chanyeol minta maaf."_

 _"_ _Ta_ _nte, apa maksud Tante dia gagal bkin film?"_ tanya Kyungsoo cepat. _"Kalo memang dia gagal, gak apa-apa, Tan! Aku masih mau ketemu sama dia!"_

Ibunya Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu Kyungsoo bisa mendengar isakannya. Kyungsoo tahu ini bukan pertanda baik, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak mau mempercayainya.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, Chanyeol... baru saja... meninggal,"_ kata ibu Chanyeol membuat jantung Kyungsoo seperti berhenti berdetak. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa lemas. Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia pasti tadi salah dengar. Chanyeol tidak mungkin sudah meninggal.

 _"_ _Ta_ _nte, tadi aku salah denger, kan, ya?_ " tanya Kyungsoo. _"Tan, aku salah denger, kan?"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, tante minta maaf. Tapi, sampai saat terakhir Chanyeol selalu minta maaf dan menyebut nama Kyungsoo,"_ ibunya Chanyeol sudah terisak. Kyungsoo sendiri bergeming. Air matanya sudah jatuh.

 _"_ _K_ _e_ _napa?"_ gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, semenjak bertemu Kyungsoo, semangat hidupnya kembali. Dia rajin minum obat, dia rutin periksa ke dokter, semuanya dia lakukan semuanya supaya bisa tetap hidup. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan."_

 _"_ _K_ _ecela_ _kaan?"_ gumam Kyungsoo lagi.

 _"_ _D_ _i_ _a baru pulang dari pemutaran film-nya,"_ kata ibunya Chanyeol lagi. _"Dia tertabrak mobil saat akan menyelamatkan seorang anak yang terjatuh di jalan"_

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air matanya sudah mengair deras. Kyungsoo merasa dadanya sesak sehingga tak sanggup untuk bicara.

 _"_ _K_ _yung_ _, mungkin permintaan terakhirnya adalah ketemu sama kamu,"_ kata ibunya Chanyeol. _"Jadi , besok kami akan menunggu kamu sebelum memakamkan dia."_

Kyungsoo sudah terisak hebat. Dia tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Ibu Chanyeol yang selanjutnya. Ponselnya sudah tergeletak begitu saja di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo mengambil iPod dari Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Malam itu, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya seakan tak pernah bisa berhenti mengalir.

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan ke Jakarta. Berkali-kali, tantenya meliriknnya cemas. Pagi itu, Kyungsoo beserta tante dan pamannya berangkat ke Jakarta dengan mobil untuk melayat. Tantenya sangat kaget saat semalam Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghampirinya sambil menangis dan mengatakan Chanyeol telah tiada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod milik Chanyeol. Sesekali, Kyungsoo menangis, tetapi baik tantenya maupun pamannya tak mencoba menghiburnya. Mereka tahu Kyungsoo tak akan bisa dihibur dengan cara apa pun.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol yang sudah dipasangi bendera berwarna kuninng. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dan seketika kakinya lemas. Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Chanyeol. Pamannya memapahnya masuk ke pekarangan, dan di sana sudah ada Sehun dan Seulgi.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _,_ _"_ Seulgi segera menghambur ka arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Tangis Seulgi pecah, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak menangis. _"Kyungsoo, kamu harus kuat ya?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu pamannya membawanya masuk. Di dalam sana, sudah ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam yang mengelilingi sosok kaku di dalam sebuah peti. Kyungsoo mendekati sosok itu dengan langkah terseok.

Chanyeol tampak begitu pucat. Kyungsoo terduduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya. Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sedih.

 _"_ _Hei..._ _,_ _"_ kata Kyungsoo pelan. _"Akhirnya.. kita ketemu ya?"_

Tangis ibu Chanyeol mendadak pecah. Seulgi juga sudah menangis di pintu. Sehun memeluknya.

 _"A_ _khirnya kita sama-sama berhasil ya?"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi, lalu menunjukkan bukunya. _"Liat, bukuku udah terbit. Isinya tentang kamu lho."_

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah jatuh.

 _"_ _Chann.., ayolah, kita udah lama gak ketemu_ _, kok kamu diem aja sih?"_ ujar Kyungsoo lagi. _"Kok kamu pucet banget?"_

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Chanyeol yang sedingin es. Kyungsoo segera terisak, sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya lagi.

 _"_ _Chan._ _, kamu gak ingkar janji kok,"_ kata Kyungsoo lagi. _"Kita udah ketemu, kita udah sama-sama berhasil mencapai cita-cita kita, kan? Aku bangga sama kamu"_

Ibu Chanyeol terisak lebih kuat.

 _"_ _Chan.._ _, suatu saat nanti, kita pasti ketemu lagi,"_ ujar Kyungsoo masih terisak. _"Ya, suatu saat nanti.., kita pasti ketemu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba, kamu tunggu aku ya."_

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Chanyeol yang dingin, lalu tenggelam dalam tangis. Kyungsoo tidak bisa kuat seperti janjinya.

* * *

Pemakaman Chanyeol sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo tidak bisa beranjak dari makamnya. Sudah satu jam Kyungsoo terduduk di depan makam Chanyeol. Sehun menghampirinya dari belakang.

 _"Kyungsoo?_ " tanya Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata sembap. _"Aku Sehun, temen Chanyeol."_ Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah piala dari sebuah kotak dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan bingung.

 _"_ _P_ _ial_ _a penghargaan untuk Chanyeol,"_ kata Sehun. _"Kemarin dia menang lomba film indie."_ Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak percaya, lalu menatap piala di tangannya.

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _benar-benar berusaha untuk bikin film itu,"_ kata Sehun lagi. _"Ini kopiannya, dia bikin khusus buat kamu."_

Kyungsoo menerima sebuah CD yang disodorkan Sehun, air matanya jatuh lagi. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _, terima kasih banyak karena udah menyelmatkan Chanyeol._ Karena kamu, Chanyeol bisa meninggal dengan baik." Kata Sehun.

 _"_ _Ta_ _pi, aku gak sempat ketemu sama dia,"_ ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

 _"_ _W_ _ala_ _upun kalian gak sempat ketemu, kamu pasti tahu apa yang mau dia omongin, kan?"_ tanya Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. _"Kamu pasti tahu."_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol seandainya mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo menatap makam Chanyeol.

 _"_ _A_ _pa yang mau kamu omongin?"_ tanya Kyungsoo lirih. _"Aku sama sekali gak tahu, Chan."_

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lama, lalu melirik ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Pada layar ponsel itu, terdapat SMS terakhir dari Chanyeol yang menyuruh Sehun untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lagi, yang sudah kembali terduduk di samping makam Chanyeol.

 _"_ _K_ _urang ajar lo, Chan,"_ gumam Sehun lirih. _"Nyuruh gue ngejaga orang yang gak akan bisa ngelupain lo selamanya."_

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar Sehun. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan kata -kata apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan padanya.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kematian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa meneruskan hidupnya. Novelnya menjadi best seller dalam waktu itu. Film Chanyeol juga sudah diangkat ke layar lebar berkat bantuan dari teman-teman kampusnya.

Film itu bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang penderita AIDS yang berjuang untuk meneruskan hidupnya, seperti perjalanan hidup Chanyeol sendiri. Dan, novel milik Kyungsoo menceritakan seorang Chanyeol dari sudut pandangnya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menjadi aktivis yang membantu penderita AIDS. Kyungsoo ingin membuat perubahan. Kyungsoo ingin menunjukkan bahwa penderita AIDS tidak untuk dijauhi, karena mereka juga manusia yang butuh perhatian orang lain. Kyungsoo membantu memberikan penyuluhan dan pengertian bahwa AIDS tidak menular lewat bersentuhan seperti yang banyak dipikirkan orang.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai memberi penyuluhan di puskesmas di daerah Parangtritis, dan sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai. Melihat pantai ini, dia jadi teringat saat dia dan Chanyeol datang ke pantai ini. Saat itu Chanyeol mengatakan untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya, dan Kyungsoo belum mengerti keadaan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo duduk sambil menikmati angin yang berembus. Saat itu sudah sore, dan matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. Kyungsoo memasang headphone dan menyetel iPod pemberian Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu menikmati musik yang mengalun dari sana. Ini adalah musik yang selalu didengarkan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga sudah memintanya untuk mendengarkannya. Katanya, musik -musik ini adalah suara hatinya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbaring, dan pada saat itulah musik di telinganya berhenti. Kyungsoo kembali duduk sambil memperhatikan layar iPod-nya. Baterainya masih penuh. Ternyata, Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menekan sesautu yang membuatnya keluar dari menu musik dan masuk ke mode voice memo. Bingung karena tidak pernah mengutak-atiknya. Kyungsoo sembarangan menekan tombol. Tahu-tahu dari headphone terdengar suara gemeresak.

 _"_ _Ek_ _hem, tes-tes!"_

Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar suara Chanyeol dari sana. Kyungsoo menekan headphone-nya lebih keras ke telinganya, takut salah dengar. Kyungsoo lalu mendengarkan baik-baik.

 _"_ _Kyungsoo_ _? Ini gue."_

Kyungsoo menekap mulutnya. Ini memang benar-benar suara Chanyeol. Jantung Kyungsoo langsung berdetak tak keruan. Sudah terlalu lama Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara itu.

 _"_ _H_ _m_ _, gue gak tahu kapan lo bakal ngedengerin rekaman ini. Mungkin tepat setelah gue kasih iPod gue atau baru tau sekarang ini, saat lo udah sedikit lebih pinter dan baru sadar kalo ada rekaman ini selain lagu._

 _M_ _aa_ _f becanda._

 _M_ _aa_ _f lagi karena udah nyakitin lo selama ini._

 _M_ _aa_ _f karena gue gak pernah ngedengerin lo._

 _M_ _aa_ _f karena gue gak pernah bisa membalas setiap kebaikan lo._

 _M_ _aa_ _f karena gue terlalu pengecut untuk ngomong semua ini secara langsung._

 _G_ _ue takut kalo gue ngomong langsung, lo bakal nangis, dan gue gak pengen liat lo nangis lagi_ _._

 _A_ _ta_ _u, gue yang bakal nangis dan gak mau ninggalin lo._

 _A_ _ta_ _u malah, kita sama-sama nangis, dan kalo udah gitu, gak akan ada yang berubah._

 _Kyungsoo_ _,_

 _G_ _ue yang sekarang ini terlalu memalukan buat lo._

 _G_ _ue yang sekarang ini cuma bisa nyusahin lo._

 _G_ _ue mau lo kenal dengan Chanyeol yang semangat dan punya cita-cita._

 _G_ _ue bakal balik kayak Chanyeol yang dulu, dan dengan keadaan itu gue mau kita ketemu lagi._

 _Kyungsoo_ _,_

 _Makasih,_ _udah nyelametin gue._

 _Makasih_ _karena udah mau nemenin gue._

 _Dan, makasih juga_ _karena udah nerima gue._

 _N_ _a_ _h, sekarang udah nangis, kan? Hapus tuh air mata, jelek banget tahu._

 _B_ _ohong deng._

 _L_ _o cewek tercantik yang pernah gue kenal, dan lo adalah keajaiban hidup gue. Walaupun kita ketemu dengan cara yang sulit, gue seneng bisa ketemu sama lo. Dan, walaupun gue agak sedikit malu, gue bisa bilang ini._

 _G_ _ue sayang sama lo. Banget, bahkan itu gak bisa ngegambarin betapa sayangnya gue sama lo._

 _D_ _a_ _n gue gak akan maafin lo kalo buku lo gak terbit-terbit._

 _Kyungsoo_ _, sekali lagi makasih. Gue akan ngusahain gak mati dulu sebelum ketemu lo lagi._ _Ta_ _pi, kalo Tuhan berkehendak lain, maafin gue karena udah ninggalin lo._

 _I'll see you soon."_

Kyungsoo sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaan Kyungsoo campur aduk. Senang akhirnya bisa mendengar apa yang mau dikatakan Chanyeol, dan menyesal karena tidak menyadarinya lebih awal. Ternyata, ini yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol sebagai suara hatinya.

Kyungsoo menangis sampai dadanya sesak, sampai kepalanya sakit. Sepertinya air matanya terus keluar walaupun Kyungsoo coba menghentikannya. Selama sejam dia terisak, sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Chanyeol sedang memeluknya. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh lagi.

 _"_ _I Love U_ _"_

Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo mendengar bisikan suara Chanyeol. bukan melalui headphone, tetapi melauli udara yang berembus di sekitar telinganya. Kyungsoo kemudian membuka mata, dan menyaksikan matahari yang terbenam. Kyungsoo mengambil bukunya yang ada di sebelahnya dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Di sana terdapat tulisan.

 _"B_ _uku ini aku persembahkan untuk Chanyeol, orang yang memberi awal kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya._

 _O_ _rang yang memtingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri._

 _O_ _rang yang tersesat dan akhirnya menemukan jalannya kembali._

 _Chanyeol_ _, sekian tahun aku bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku dilahirkan? Dan, sekarang aku tahu jawabannya._

 _U_ _ntuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk membuat perubahan. Dan, untuk hidup bersama perubahan itu. Sekalipun tak pernah ada rasa penyesalan bertemu denganmu._

 _Chanyeol_ _, terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu. Buku ini adalah tanda terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu itu._

 ** _PS_ _. Setelah pulang ke Mars, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke bumi, karena kamu masih punya janji dengan makhluk bumi ini._** _"_

Kyungsoo membalik halaman demi halaman bukunya itu dan seketika memorinya terpanggi l. Dari saat awal ketika Chanyeol datang dan mengaku datang dari Mars, saat mereka pergi ke pantai ini, saat mereka mengalami hal-hal sulit bersama, sampai akhirnya mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

Kyungsoo sampai pada halaman terakhir. Halaman saat sang alien harus kembali ke Mars. Kyungsoo menutup bukunya, lalu tersenyum menatap lautan yang sudah berwarna oranye karena pantulan matahari.

Pasti, suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Pasti.

* * *

 **_THE** **END_**

* * *

 **Akhirnya, sampailah kita di chapter terakhir. Maaf kalau agak telat. hehe. Makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk membuka fanfic ini. Author tau kok, ini cuma remake. karena jujur sih sebenernya author sama sekali gak ada bakat menulis, dan ini pun memaksakan karena author benar-benar tertarik untuk bisa menulis fanfic. semoga kedepannya author bisa menulis cerita author sendiri. Terima Kasih ya... Love U!**


End file.
